El retorno del Dragon
by Sandy97
Summary: Astrid soñaba con ser una guerrera cuando todo su mundo se desvaneció y fue enviada a casarse contra su voluntad con el sobrino de Estoico, futuro jefe de Berk. No obstante, una vez allí descubre que Berk tiene muchos secretos, empezando por el hijo de Estoico que fue exiliado siendo apenas un niño y que aunque todos piensan que está muerto, otros rumorean que vive con dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenid s a tod s a este fanfic! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este universo de HTYD y por tanto ruego que me disculpen los posibles fallitos que puedan encontrar y por supuesto destacar que la propiedad de estos personajes no me pertenece sino que forman parte de la maravillosa mente de Cressida Cowell y DreamWord Animation.**

 **A parte del resumen que aparece en la descripción de la historia, me gustaría aclarar por aquí el camino que va a tomar el fanfic. La idea por la que se encamina viene dada por el primer libro de la serie "Como entrenar a tu dragon". Si alguien los ha leído sabrá que no tienen nada que ver con las películas y que de hecho, a mi parecer, las películas desarroyan mucho mejor todo este universo. Aclarando que la idea principal proviene de los libros, la expongo brevemente para aquellos que no lo hayan leído. Intetaré no spoilear demasiado si alguien quiere leerlos.**

 **En el primer libro se expone que hipo es un vikingo un poco inútil que nunca pasará la prueba de iniciación. Así que se somete a las pruebas y no consigue pasarlas, por lo que debe ser expulsado inmediatamente de la tribu, aunque su padre sea el jefe. Como es un libro para niños, gracias a su astucia consigue ganarse pertenecer a la tribu y quedarse.**

 **En este fanfic, esa última posibilidad no existe, por lo tanto se plantea un universo un poco más oscuro donde Hipo nunca consiguió pasar su prueba de iniciación y permanece en el exilio, viviendo en una isla un tanto extraña junto a una criatura espectacular. No obstante, algo lo hará regresar a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece.**

 **Capitulo 1**

El oleaje azotaba los acantilados de la isla mientras los maltratados barcos imploraban anlcar entre unos muelles que luchaban desde hacía años contra la marea y el viento del este.

Mientras tanto, desde lo más alto de las mohosas rocas que recorren la isla, algunos jóvenes observaban la llegada de los barcos. Llevaban semanas fuera, cruzando el mar a través del basto territorio enemigo para poder traer consigo la esperanza de firmar la paz y devolverle a la isla el futuro y la prosperidad que tanto anhelaba. Al menos eso parecía, pues de lo contrario no hubieran regresado jamás.

–Parece que vienen acompañados de uno de los barcos de Berk.–Puntualizó uno de ellos, señalando la bandera de uno de los navíos.

–Tengo que irme. –Dijo una de las chicas que conformaban el grupo de curiosos.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, salió corriendo, alejándose de los acantilados y perdiéndose en el bosque que cada vez se tornaba más y más frondoso.

* * *

La gran sala de reuniones estaba abarrotada y olía a una mezcla entre cerveza rancia y sudor. Muchos se apiñaban con curiosidad por conocer las noticias que los valientes traían de la isla vecina. Desde hacía años, por culpa de los constantes ataques de dragones, la isla había sufrido numerosos destrozos y bajas. Esto sin contar la fuerte guerra en el mar contra la isla de Berk, hecho que había terminado por llevar a la ruina a la antes gloriosa isla Pesadilla.

Las arcas estaban vacías, los barcos navegaban a duras penas y la última cosecha había sido incendiada y arrasada durante el último ataque de los dragones. Todo esto había llevado al jefe de la tribu a pedir la paz en un intento desesperado por no desaparecer de los confines de los mapas.

Berk por su parte es una isla fuerte, mucho mayor que isla Pesadilla y que además cuenta con mejores rutas de comercio y mejor defensa natural, geológica y armamentistica contra los dragones. Todos saben que los vikingos son orgullosos, pero el orgullo del jefe Hofferson había llegado demasiado lejos y no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a su gente. Por esta razón había pedido firmar la paz con Berk y pedirles su ayuda contra los ataques de dragones. No tenían mucho que ofrecer, pero esperaba que Estoico aceptase su gran oferta, algo que seguro no podía rechazar.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente con un golpe seco y fueron acompañadas por los vítores del pueblo que saludaba a sus heroes recién llegados, además de a los emisarios de Berk. Los alaridos continuaron hasta que los emisarios se plantaron frente al jefe Hofferson, sentado en su trono de pierda y hierro. El silencio se produjo cuando éste hizo ademán de levantarse y con voz profunda saludó a sus invitados.

–Emisarios de Berk, –dijo en voz clara y potente, –con mucho gusto acogemos vuestra llegada y les damos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

–Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, ha sido un largo viaje. –Respondió uno de ellos.

–Si tengo el placer de teneros hoy aquí es porque nuestros pueblos dejaron de ser enemigos.

Tras sus palabras todo el pueblo se alzó en júbilo y comenzó a aclamar a la visitantes.

–Así nos complace sentenciar mi señor. –Respondió de nuevo el mismo hombre.

–De este modo pues, –alzó de nuevo la voz el jefe Hofferson–, declaro el día de hoy como el día en que nuestros pueblos dejaron de ser enemigos y que Thor proteja nuestra hermandad.

Tras otra tanda de vítores, aplausos y regozijos, el jefe Hofferson terminó con una frase más cercana y sin tanto dramatismo.

–Ahora sois mis invitados, así que poneos cómodos y disfrutad del modesto festín que hemos preparado. Tramitaremos todo más tarde.

Y tras esto, se marchó a sus aposentos.

* * *

Sus pasos se aceleraban tomando el ritmo agitado de su corazón. No iba a dejarlos que manejasen su vida, no más. Corría y corría por entre los árboles, mezclándose y camuflándose entre sus ramas. A decir verdad los había juzgado muy depresa, pensó que tardarían más en ir a buscarla.

No muy lejos de ella ya podía oír sus pesados y torpes pasos. Ella era más ágil, más rápida y más lista, no le suponía demasiado obstáculo perderse en el bosque, su único problema es que no iba armada. Tras este pensamiento fue cuando llegó la primera flecha. Apenas le rozó pero pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla cambiar drásticamente de dirección. En el fondo le sorprendió que se atrevieran a lanzar flechas, pues pensó que la querían inacta. Si la atrapaban pensaba hacérselo saber a su padre.

La ventaja estaba asegurada cuando de pronto el final del bosque la sorprendió. 'No puede ser', maldijo. Se conocía el bosque demasiado bien como para haber salido de nuevo a los acantilados, pero al parecer la flecha la había desorientado más de lo que pensaba. 'Mierda'. Trató de retroceder, pero los hombres armados ya se veían aparecer entre los árboles. Miró a ambos lados y luego hacia el acantilado. No había salida, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser vendida como una esclava...

Los guardias ya corrían hacia ella, gritándo que no se moviera. Para ella la decisión ya estaba tomada.

De este modo cogió impulso, dispuesta a saltar por el acantilado.

* * *

–Estoico acepta gustoso su oferta, la única condición que pide es que la isla le proporcione más pieles de ovejas anuales. Sois un pueblo textil, está seguro que no os supondrá gran problema.

De fondo se oía la gran fiesta acontecida en la gran sala, llena de música, danza y cerveza. Hoy era un gran día para isla Pesadilla, pues al fin se acababa la miseria. En una sala aparte, sin tiempo para festejos por el momento, el jefe Hofferson tramitaba todos los detalles del acuerdo con el más destacado de los emisarios.

–La oferta que le hicimos fue bastante generosa. Estoico sabe perfectamente que solo tengo una única hija y que además es mi única descendencia.

–Estoico lo entiende perfectamente, pero como bien sabe no solo se vive del aire y una cara bonita no es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

El emisario de Berk tenía una mirada fría y bastante tajante que realmente irritaba al jefe Hofferson. Les había ofrecido a su hija, además de la dote de ésta y ahora además le pedían más lana... Sino fuera por que no tenía demasiada elección ahora mismo mataría aquel hombre con sus propias manos y escribiría con su sangre un mensaje muy claro a Estoico. Pero la situación no estaba realmente para derrabar más sangre en vano.

–Esta bien, –contestó a regañadientes –, aceptamos enviarle un tercio de nuestra lana anual y un plus siempre y cuando sea grata la producción.

El emisario quedó un largo rato pensativo y finalmente aceptó, dándole la mano en señal de aprobación. Tras esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia, girándose antes de salir para concretar su misión:

–Nos iremos mañana al alba. Te esperamos en el puerto con tu hija y su dote. –Hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió. –Pasaremos a recoger la lana dentro de tres lunas.

Y sin más, se dispuso abrir la puerta para marcharse cuando de repente éstas se abrieron con un fuerte escándalo. Por ellas aparecieron dos grandes vikingos que sujetaban con fuerza a una chica que no paraba de patalear, tomada casi en el aire, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

–¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme ahora mismo u os mataré con mis propias manos!

El emisario se hizo a un lado y le lanzó una última frase a Hofferson antes de desaparecer.

–Procurad que para mañana vuestra hija no esté tan alterada. Buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **¡Pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo! Quiero dar las gracias a todas personas que me han dejado review y a todos los que habéis entrado a curiosear y os habéis quedado leyendo. Espero que os guste este capítulo y os animéis a dejarme algún comentario, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **La historia tiene un inicio algo lento pero tranquilxs que ya mismo entraran en escena el resto de personajes.**

 **Y con lo referente a uno de los comentarios, por si alguien más también se lo ha preguntado, quiero aclarar que todos los personajes de este fanfic hacen referencia a los de la película, no a los del libro, porque sé que no se puede comparar al Chimuelo/Desdentao de las películas con el de los libros jajajaja.**

 **Así sin más, ¡Qué os aproveche el capi! Y recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertence sino que forman parte de la mente de Cressida Cowell y DreamWord animation.**

 **Capítulo 2**

– ¡No es justo! ¡No voy a moverme de aquí!

Astrid estaba hecha una furia. Los vikingos enviados por su padre la dejaron en el suelo y desaparecieron corriendo, como si en el fondo temieran a la vikinga.

– ¡No pienso ir! ¡No voy a casarme con nadie! – Gritó enfurecida. –No quiero... No... No puedo... – Astrid le dio la espalda a su padre. – No pienso dejar la isla, no pienso dejaros aquí...

– Astrid... es lo correcto. –Intentó consolarla su padre, haciendo amago de acercarse a ella.

–¡No! ¡No lo es! –Exclamó, volteándose y rechanzando el acercamiento de su padre.– ¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio! ¡Estoy harta que dirijáis mi vida!

–Astrid, por favor...

–¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

–Astrid...

–¡No voy a consentirlo! ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte!

–Tienes que entender...

–¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Yo no voy a ser la esposa de nadie! ¡Yo tengo mi vida! Tengo planes, ¡¿Sabes?! No me voy a quedar aquí parada mientras tú decides por mí y me envías a tierra extranjera a tener hijos de extranjeros.

–Astrid, es lo correcto, tú sabes bien que...

–¿¡Qué es lo correcto!? ¡Será lo correcto para ti!

–Astrid...

–¡No es justo!

–¡Lo que no es justo es que seas tan egoísta! –Gritó el jefe Hofferson, haciéndola enmudecer por un instante.

Astrid quedó pálida, su padre nunca le gritaba y mucho menos de aquella manera. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a obedecer. No estaban discutiendo sobre ir o no a una batalla (tema por el que siempre reñían); sino que realmente estaban hablando de una decisión sin marcha atrás. Renunciar a todo e ir a una isla extranjera, a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, a quizás no volver a regresar a su tierra o a ver a sus padres.

Entonces, para evitar mostrarse débil ante la acusación de su padre fingió una leve risa y contestó con descaro.

–¡Tú eres el egoísta no yo! –dijo haciendolo estremecer –¡Soy yo la que va ser vendida como una esclava a una panda de extranjeros!

–¡No te consiento que me hables así jovencita!

Pero Astrid no lo escuchó.

– Para ti esto no es más que un negocio...

–Astrid, un jefe debe mirar por el bien de todos... –el jefe hofferson sentía cómo las palabras de su hija se le clavaban como un puñal en el pecho.

–Por el de todos menos por el de su propia hija... ¡Cómo me alegro que no hayáis podido tener más hijos! ¡Ojalá no fuera tu hija!

Pero Astrid no pudo terminar la frase, pues su padre la abofeteó.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente! –exclamó una mujer que acaba de irrumpir en la habitación.

Era la madre de Astrid y esposa de Hofferson. Con paso ligero se acercó a su hija que se había quedado muda. Su padre jamás le había pegado.

No hubo más palabras en esa habitación. La madre de Astrid abrazó a su pequeña y se la llevó a de allí. Antes de marcharse echó la vista atrás hacia su marido que la miraba derrotado, con una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Ella le dedicó una mirada cálida; nada estaba resultando fácil para ellos.

Tras esto, la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Todavía era de noche cuando peinaban su cabello y la vestían con ropas de seda. Los vikingos por lo general siempre llevan ropa de piel y metal, ya que su condición de guerreros los aleja de la vida caprichosa de los reinos del sur y los hace vivir en la austeridad de la constante guerra y los duelos contra el mar. No obstante, a veces también se quitan su armadura y le hacen competencia a los dioses.

De este modo Astrid fue desvestida como guerrera y entregada a un vestido de seda blanca que la acompañaría en su viaje. Algunas mujeres de la aldea se había ofrecido para lavarla y peinarla para que cuando las primeras luces del alba hicieran su aparición la joven estuviera lista para partir.

Su madre la abrazó cuando el primer rayo de sol apareció en el mar y la arropó con un abrigo de piel que había pertenecido durante años a la familia. Su hija partía y posiblemente nunca más la volviera a ver.

Con paso decido y sin soltar palabra la joven salió de su cabaña hacia el puerto, acompañada por otras mujeres de la tribu. Muchos vikingos se acercaron a verla partir. Los que la conocían no pudieron reconocer en su rostro la persona que siempre había mostrado ser. Su aspecto era ahora tácito e inexpresivo. Tampoco la isla parecía la misma, ya que reinaba un silencio de muerte que helaba el corazón del más bravo guerrero y una extraña neblina enturviaba el horizonte.

Todo estaba ya listo. Los barcos empezaron a soltar velas y los navegantes a cargar los víveres.

Astrid abrazó a su madre que la había acompañado hasta el puerto y con un beso tierno en la mejilla se despidieron, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Su padre, por el contrario, no había aparecido para verla partir. 'Mejor así', pensó para sí.

Inició de este modo el paso, abriéndose paso entre una multitud que la reverenciaba con la mirada. Cuando estaba apunto de subir al barco una mano de entre los presentes la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y la hizo detener el paso. Era Eret, encapuchado.

En aquel momento la última persona a la que quería ver era a él así que trató de soltarse.

–¿Qué haces aquí Eret? Vete antes de que llames más la atención, todo el mundo me está mirando. –Dijo Astrid prácticamente susurrando de forma inaudible.

–No podía dejar que te fueras sin verte una vez más.

–Haberte pensado eso antes de detenerme. –Dijo cortántemente mientras se liberaba de su mano.

–No iba a permitir que te lanzaras por el acantilado, ¿En qué estabas pensando? –Terminó él alzando la voz.

Eret y no los vikingos de su padre, fue quien detuvo a Astrid cuando estaba dispuesta a saltar por el acantilado. La había seguido cuando la chica decidió huir al bosque y más tarde logró impedir que hiciera una tontería. No obstante, lo único que había conseguido era que Astrid le retirara la palabra para siempre, pues inmediatamente que la detuviera en su acción suicida, los vikingos de su padre se la había llevado. Él la conocía bien, sabía que amaba su libertad más que a nada en el mundo, pero egoístamente no estaba dispuesto a perderla y mejor que estuviera en tierra extranjera que en el Valhalla.

–No tenías derecho a decidir por mi, –lo acusó–, y ahora si que voy directa a mi muerte.

No le dejó responder, porque en ese momento se separó de él y siguió avanzando por el viejo muelle hasta subir al barco.

Eret sintió como si un hacha lo partiera en dos y antes de que alguien pudiera verlo desapareció entre la multitud.

El sol comenzaba a colorear el mar cuando los barcos ya emprendían su viaje. Astrid lanzó un último vistazo a su isla que ya empezaba a perderse entre el oleaje. Miró hacia el pico más alto, desde donde ella misma había observado la llegada de los barcos. Qué irónico estar ahora en el otro lado. Entonces, por primera vez durante días se permitió sentirse débil. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, más del que pudiera admitir. Con extraña rabia y melancolía se secó una lágrima furtiva que le había recorrido el rostro sin querer y sin más decidió bajar a los camarotes y dejar la cubierta.

El mar expiraba espuma y sal, los barcos cortaban el aire y el próximo destino era Isla Berk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Lo primero, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Así que muchísimas gracias a _TetKuro, Mia, Storm_ y _Emiledrss._**

 **Como ven, voy a seguir intentando publicar como mínimo una vez por semana ;). Este capítulo es algo flojo a mi parecer, pero necesario para conectar todo lo que ocurrirá a continuación ya que marca el inicio del 'caos'. Así que sin más, me despido!**

 **UN SALUDO!**

El viento acariciaba las velas de los barcos mientras sus marineros se movían inquietos de aquí para allá, cargando, limpiando y jugando. Astrid había pasado tres días enteros encerrada en su camarote. Se había negado a comer y a ver a nadie. No obstante, tras tres días con sus tres noches allí encerrada, decidió que aquello no servía para nada y terminó por salir.

Su camarote no es que fuera muy refinado y para nada parecía el alojamiento para la futura jefa de la tribu. Era sucio, pequeño, oscuro y sin ventanas, lo que lo hacía además oler a rancio. Solo había una cama, media vela derretida y un pequeño agujero en el techo por el que a veces caía agua.

Por esta razón, no le fue muy difícil decidir salir de él, pese a que no quisiese hablar ni ver a nadie. Lo primero que se encontró al salir fueron varios vikingos borrachos y otros tantos jugando a mazas y garras, de una manera un tanto bruta.

-¿Busca algo señorita Astrid?

La voz la asustó, provenía de alguien tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo comprobar aliviada que simplemente se trataba de un hombre bastante flacucho y con pocas pintas de vikingo.

-Eh... no, solo he salido a tomar el aire, pero ya volvía a mi camarote. Esto...- dijo extrañada- , ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero ¿Quién no sabe su nombre en este barco?, Es más famosa de lo que cree.

-Esto... yo... -no sabía muy bien qué responder, realmente no había asimilado todavía todo lo que le estaba pasando-, lo siento, pero voy a regresar a mi camarote.

Astrid se apartó del hombre y se volvió hacia su camarote cuando el hombre volvió a intervenir.

-Discúlpeme si la incomodo señorita Astrid, pero creo que para tomar el aire es mejor salir a cubierta, aquí abajo hay de todo menos aire.

Astrid se sentía algo insegura, no terminaba de fiarse de aquel hombre, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ante la reacción de la chica éste se dio cuenta que quizás tenía que volver a empezar la conversación.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo, si ni siquiera me he presentado.- Dijo llevándose la mano al lateral de su pantalón como si tratase de limpiársela antes de ofrecérsela a Astrid.- Mi nombre es Johann y soy mercader. Tengo acuerdos comerciales con Berk y por esta razón siempre me dejan viajar en sus barcos. No obstante, prefiero mil veces hacerlo en el mío, aquí todo siempre me parece muy sucio, ¿No crees?

Astrid miró a su alrededor, en especial a los vikingos que bebían, escupían y peleaban; algunos en ese orden, otros todo aquello a la vez.

-¿Subís a cubierta pues? ¿O volvéis a vuestro camarote?

* * *

Una vez en cubierta todo parecía más limpio y claro. La brisa del mar era fresca y húmeda y el agua parecía limpia y salvaje en alta mar. Astrid agradecía en el fondo haber subido, aquello era mil veces mejor que estar allí abajo encerrada. Por supuesto, todos se percataron de su presencia inmediatamente, pues con aquel vestido de seda blanco era bastante llamativa y sin lugar a dudas su compromiso era el rumor más hablado desde hacía años.

-¿Mucho mejor no crees?- Le dijo el mercader para intentar romper el hielo, pues la fría actitud de Astrid no ayudaba.

-Sí, mucho mejor. -Se atrevió a responder al fin.

-Sí, yo no soporto estar ahí abajo encerrado como una rata.- Expuso-. Lo cierto es que lo mejor para mi es la tierra firme, no me siento muy seguro en el mar; aunque en realidad dependiendo de qué "tierra firme" el mar es mucho más...

-Has dicho que eras mercader ¿No? -Lo interrumpió Astrid, que desde hacía rato no lo escuchaba y empezaba a planear en su cabeza. -¿Podrías conseguirme algo de ropa normal? Me gustaría pasar algo más desapercibida.

El mercader se sorprendió de las preguntas de la chica, la había imaginado más inocente y le desconcertó bastante que quisiera enfundarse en las sucias ropas de los marineros.

-Bueno... veré que puedo hacer...

-Gracias.

Tras esto se quedaron un rato en silencio, asomados por la borda. El mercader Johann siempre fue un hombre muy parlanchín, puede que no el más valiente ni el más atrevido, pero sí que no podía rechazar el placer de conversar, pese a que su nueva acompañante tuviera una mirada tan fría que incluso lo hiciera temblar.

-Esto... ¿Habías salido anteriormente de la isla?- Preguntó el mercader con una leve sonrisa un tanto forzada.

La chica lo miró y luego volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Cuando el mercader pensó que no contestaría, respondió:

-Alguna vez navegué por la costa y alrededores, pero nunca me dejaron alejarme mucho, solo excursiones pesqueras.- Astrid seguía mirando el mar con una mirada pensativa.- ¿Podrías conseguirme también un hacha? -dijo mientras al fin se volteaba de cara al mercader.

-Ah... bueno yo... veré que puedo hacer... eso es más difícil que ropa sucia, pero quizás algún vikingo pueda dejármela por pocas monedas...

-Ah... mierda, no había pensado en eso... no tengo cómo pagarte ahora, -reflexionó-, pero puedo asegurarme de que recibas una recompensa cuando me casen con Estoico.

El mercader Johann cambió su expresión entonces. Quizás no la había entendido bien. Astrid notó la incertidumbre en su rostro e inquiriéndole con la mirada a hablar, éste le confesó su confusión.

-Discúlpeme señorita Astrid, pero tengo entendido que vuestro compromiso es con Aren el rudo, el sobrino de Estoico, no con él mismo.

Astrid palideció entonces.

-Quiero decir... siguió Johann ante la expresión de ella , todas mis fuentes lo han confirmado, de hecho es lo que llevan pactando durante semanas ambos jefes. O sea, tu padre y Estoico. Quiero decir...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. -Lo interrumpió Astrid.

En este momento se quedaron en silencio. Astrid ya no miraba al mar con la mirada fría de antes, sino que cabizbaja se había hundido entre las dudas. 'No puede ser'. Ella siempre pensó que su padre la había ofrecido a Estoico, al menos de eso había hablado siempre con los emisarios. Y su madre le había dicho que por el bien de sus pueblos ella debía casarse con el jefe de isla Berk, para así crear lazos irrompibles entre ambas tribus y establecer la paz. No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

-No lo entiendo.- Terminó por pensar en voz alta la joven.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Pensé que mi padre me enviaba a casarme con el jefe de Berk, para así hermanar las islas...

-Y así es señorita... pensé que estabáis al corriente, pero ya veo que no.- Respondió apenado-. Estoico va a nombrar jefe a su sobrino Aren dentro de tres lunas y por esta razón la prisa de su enlace con usted, son muchos preparativos y poco tiempo.

Astrid no contestó. Su cabeza no paraba de girar mientras su estómago se encogía en una mezcla de sentimientos entre los cuales reinaba el desconcierto y la traición. En el fondo, su única alegría era pensar que no la iban casarse con un hombre mayor.

-¿Por qué mi padre no me lo ha dicho?- Se preguntó, más para sí misma que en busca de respuesta.

-Lamento que hay no tengo respuestas señorita...

No hubo más palabras entre ellos. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del tiempo en cubierta, hasta que el sol terminó por desaparecer. Tanto que incluso Johann se sobresaltó cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Astrid.

-Creo que debería volver a mi camarote... -dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien-, me está mareando el movimiento del barco. -Mintió.

Johann asintió y se prestó a acompañarla. Una vez que bajaron hasta el compartimento se despidieron.

-Gracias por todo... ¿Johann?

-Gracias a usted por su compañía. -Respondió amablemente mientras ella abría la puerta del camarote y entraba, dejándolo al otro lado.

-Te espero mañana con la ropa y el hacha a poder ser. -Le recordó la chica, con un tono de voz algo inexpresivo.

-Así lo intentaré, aunque creo que su vestimenta supera con creces aquella que está buscando.

Astrid ignoró el comentario y le dio las buenas noches. Johann iba a marcharse cuando de repente Astrid le lanzó una última pregunta.

-Johann... ¿Podría preguntarte una última cosa?

-Por supuesto señorita Astrid.

-¿Por qué Estoico va a nombrar jefe a su sobrino? Siempre pensé que Estoico tenía un...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el mercader Johann le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-SSSHHHHHH...

Astrid quedó desconcertada.

-¡Pero qué haces! -Gritó, empujándolo.

-SSSHHHH.

-¿Qué pasa? -Terminó por susurrar, comprendiendo que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

-Señorita Astrid, usted debe saber qué no debe mencionar nada sobre este tema, nunca, y mucho menos cuando llegue a isla Berk. Estoico ya no tiene hijo... esté donde esté.


	4. Chapter 4

**MUY BUENAS! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza y agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me han escrito, es un placer y una motivación leerlos.**

 **Este capi, para compensar la tardanza, es un poquito más largo y sirve como introducción para algunos personajes. Como ya dije anteriormente, este capi al igual que el tercero son un poco argumentativos así que son algo lentos, pero a partir de aquí prometo que todo será más rápido y con mucha más acción!**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentar es que aunque mi escritura es en Castellano (Español de España) voy a utilizar los nombres que se usan en la traducción latinoamericana ya que la mayoría de los lectores son de estas zonas y creo que así hago la historia más cercana para todos.**

 **Sin más, me despido y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **UN SALUDO!**

.

.

Desde su primera conversación con Johann el mercader Astrid no había podido dormir bien. Una extraña sensación la visitaba cada noche y le robaba el sueño. Tenía dudas, pero ya no sobre su futuro incierto, sino sobre el pasado de una isla que se había convertido en una obsesión para la chica. Tenía preguntas y nadie le daba respuestas.

Al día siguiente de su conversación, Johann el mercader se presentó en su camarote y le dejó los objetos que la chica había pedido. Ropa sucia, de una talla más a la suya , y un hacha que aunque no estuviera muy afilada la hacía sentir más protegida, más vikinga y menos dama.

Desde aquel día, Astrid se había paseado por el barco vestida de hombre y con su hacha en mano. Nadie le dijo nada, aunque no por ello significara que llamase menos la atención. No obstante, vestida de aquel modo consiguió que los demás vikingos la sintieran más cercana y poco a poco comenzó a hablar con algunos de ellos y entablar ciertas amistades en aquel barco que había dejado de ser su prisión para convertirse en... en fin, un barco con caras familiares y olor peculiar.

A pesar de sus nuevos conocidos, Johann siguió siendo su compañero más cercano, ya que era el único individuo en el barco vikingo con el que se podía tener una conversación racional más de tres minutos. De todos modos, su amistad era más bien interesada, pues ambos necesitaban información del otro. Johann sabía que el jefe Hofferson era un gran comerciante textil, y eso le interesaba. Astrid, por su lado, sabía que Johann conocía muchos secretos sobre la isla que pronto sería su hogar y, además, quizás era la única persona que podía dar respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas.

Aquella mañana Astrid se levantó antes de la cama. Llevaba toda la noche intentando dejar la mente en blanco y descansar, pero no pudo. No podía sacar de su cabeza a su padre, a su hogar, a Eret y sobre todo a los secretos de Berk. No obstante, el alboroto de aquella mañana la había inquietado, pues a diferencia de otros días, muchas voces y golpes se escuchaban por todo el barco.

Con sigilo tomó su hacha y salió de su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el movimiento de varios hombres que cargaban cajas que al parecer estaban subiendo a cubierta.

-Ey chicos,-preguntó Astrid a los primeros vikingos que vio-, ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto esta mañana?

\- ¿No estás al tanto? -Dijo uno.

\- En unas horas llegaremos a Berk- Contestó otro.

Astrid se fue sin mediar más palabra y corriendo subió a lo más alto de la cubierta. Miró a su alrededor hasta que localizó a Johann que estaba mirando por un catalejo.

-¡Johann! -Gritó, acercándose a él. - ¿Lo has oído? Llegaremos a Berk en unas horas.

-Lo sé.- Y sin decir más sonrió a Astrid y le ofreció su catalejo para que mirase.

A lo lejos Astrid consiguió ver una isla a través de este artilujio. Esa debía ser Berk. La isla todavía se divisaba muy pequeña, pero parecía ser mucho mayor que isla Pesadilla y también mucho más protegida en la costa por grandes figuras de piedra que debían sevir como espantadragones.

Quién le diría que estaría emocionada por llegar a Berk, incluso con todas las implicaciones negativas que eso podía conllevar. En el fondo puede que su vida fuera a mejor. Berk era una isla fuerte, donde los vikingos tenían un gran entrenamiento en el arte de matar dragones, quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para convertirse en una gran guerrera. Además, desde que había descubierto aliviada que no iba a casarse con un señor de cincuenta años, incluso podría decirse que no le molestaba tanto tener que comprometerse. No obstante, oscuros pensamientos la atormentaba sobre Berk, pues desde la primera noche que habló con Johann no había podido sacarse de la cabeza al hijo de Estoico y lo que fuese que hubiese pasado para que nadie en Berk pudiera nombrarlo. Al fin y al cabo era el legítimo jefe de Berk y no entendía qué tan terrible debía haber sido aquello que sucedió como para haberlo hecho desaparecer y prohibir hablar de ello. Además, según sus cálculos y por lo que alguna vez oyó decir a su padre, el chico debía tener aproximadamente su edad; si seguía vivo claro está.

-¿Nerviosa señorita Astrid?

Astrid bajó el catalejo y se lo devolvió a Johann algo inexpresiva.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé...

-Quizás es hora de que se vaya preparando.

Astrid no quería "prepararse". Aquello le volvía a recordar que era una mercancía más de los negocios de su padre. En ese momento toda la emoción que había sentido por su cambio de vida se desvaneció.

-No voy a ponerme ese vestido, esto es lo que soy, -dijo rotunda-, ante todo soy una vikinga y así es como quiero que me vean.

-No soy quien para discutiros.

Tras ellos los vikingos seguían cargando cajas y preparando todo para la llegada.

-¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Berk? -Preguntó Astrid intentando aprovechar su última oportunidad de conseguir información.

-Pues tramitaré algunos asuntos comerciales y zarparé en mi barco. -Respondió. -Tuve que dejarlo en Berk reparándose ya que en los últimos ataques un dragón destruyó el mástil de mi barco, -dijo llevándose la mano al mentón-, espero que ya lo hayan arreglado.

Astrid no estaba demasiado atenta a la conversación.

-Johann... ¿Podría pedirte un último favor antes de que bajemos del barco?

-Por supuesto señorita Astrid.

-Es sobre aquello de lo que no se puede hablar en Berk. -Le dijo al fin, susurrando mientras miraba a ambos lados.

Johann palideció mientras con discrección miraba a ambos lados.

-Ya le dije que era mejor olvidarlo. -Consiguió articular en voz baja, muy tenso-. Saberlo solo le traerá problemas, creo que tiene mejores cosas por las que preocuparse.

-Johann, por favor...

-Créame, ya nadie puede hacer nada por ese chico. -Dijo sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente-. Si quiere no tener problemas en Berk y poder disfrutar de una vida más o menos agradable olvidese de este asunto que no la concierne y por favor, -insistió- , prométame que no preguntará a nadie y mucho menos a Estoico o a Aren.

Astrid quedó petrificada cuando pudo leer el terror entre líneas que se dejaba ver en los ojos de Johann. Sin mucho convencimiento asintió mientras al fondo comenzaban a oirse el sonido de los cuernos que proclamaban con gozo desde la isla la llegada de los barcos.

* * *

.

-¿Y te vas a ir así sin más? -Dijo la joven morena enfadada.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y una vela seguía encendida a pesar de que el sol llevara horas en el cielo.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme.- Dijo el vikingo mientras se vestía.

-Vamos Aren no puedes hacerme esto otra vez. -Respondió la chica mientras salía de la cama y tomaba furiosa su ropa.

-Me quedaría si pudiera pero ya sabes que hoy llega mi prometida. -Explicó mientras se colocaba sobre los hombros su capa de piel y agarraba su maza del suelo.

-Siempre tienes excusas...

Aren le contestó con una leve risa. Adoraba enfadar a la chicas.

-Tengo que irme. -Sentenció, acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera. -Contestó ella acercándose a él mientras se arreglaba el pelo. -¿Te veré mañana?

-Será mejor que no nos vean juntos en unos días, mi tío está muy insoportable estos días.

-Sabes que estoy harta de esconderme...

Aren se acercó a la chica y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No te preocupes preciosa -dijo mientras le besaba el cuello-,cuando el estúpido de Estoico me nombre jefe muchas cosas cambiarán en esta isla.

.

* * *

.

-¡Ya están aquí!, ¡Ya están aquí! -Gritaban los niños de Berk.

La multitud se concentraba en el muelle, viendo como los barcos de su gente atracaban al fin en el hogar. Llevaban semanas de viaje y desde casa sus familiares y amigos habían rezado a los dioses por su pronta llegada. Los niños corrían por todas partes, gritando y peleando por ver en primer lugar a sus héroes vikingos. Todo Berk estaba en júbilo y en honor al regreso de su gente y del tratado de paz con la isla vecina habían organizado un gran banquete que sería recordado durante los años venideros.

Solo se produjo el silencio cuando de entre la multitud se abrió paso Estoico el inmenso que llevaba sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Y eso que solo tenía dos atuendos.

Los primeros en bajar del barco fueron algunos esposos y mujeres cuyas familias esperaban ansiosas. Luego algunos mercaderes y guerreros que descargaron con ayuda de sus congéneres las mercancías del barco. Y por último se dejó ver la figura de Astrid, con hacha en mano y algo desaliñada, vestida con ropa de hombre y una trenza ligeramente torcida.

Inmediatamente se produjo un gran silencio que sonó a escándalo. En ese momento también llegó Aren, el cual pasó desapercibido, pues todos miraban a la joven extranjera cuyo aspecto era bien distinto a lo que todos esperaban.

Astrid tragó saliva, sintiéndose como el mundo se le venía encima mientras bajaba por la rampa del barco ante la expectación de todos. Estoico la esperaba justo al final, serio y firme como un gigante inamovible. Cuando la chica al fin estuvo frente a él, alzó la vista con recelo y lo miró desafiante. La tensión era palpable, tanto que casi ni podía oírse la respiración de la gente. Y fue entonces cuando, para la sorpesa de todos, Estoico se echó a reír y la apretó con sus brazos.

-¡Pero qué alegría ver que no me mandan una damisela sino a toda una vikinga!


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas a todxs!**

 **Lamento enormemente no haber podido publicar en semanas, pero ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capi! Lo primero agradecer los comentarios, siempre me animan a ponerme a escribir, sois geniales.**

 **Y en cuanto a algunas preguntas... Sí, hipo parece muy muy muy pronto. ¿Cuándo? Aamm... No en este capítulo! Sorry! Aunque ya se dan algunas pistas.**

 **Estoy teniendo un ritmo lento en la narración porque así creo que se consigue un mejor ambiente, sobre todo para introducirse en los personajes. De todos modos estoy acelerando el ritmo un poco para no hacerles sufrir mucho! En función de sus comentario seguiré este ritmo o iré un poco más deprisa.**

 **Sin más, ya les dejo leer!**

 **Un saludo para todos aquellos que me leen desde el comienzo y para todos aquellos que se sumaron nuevos! Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

-¡Bienvenida a casa! -Exclamó Estoico el inmenso mostrando su nueva habitación a la chica.

Astrid tuvo que agacharse un poco ya que el marco de la puerta estaba levemente torcido y no superaba el metro cincuenta de altura. Estoico por su parte si que había tenido problemas para pasar a la habitación que no parecía gran cosa, ya que tan solo constaba de una cama, una venta y un baúl. No obstante, Astrid sentía una cálida sensación respecto a aquel lugar.

Estoico la había acogido en su casa durante los días previos a la ceremonia, ya que según el ritual vikingo, los novios no debían dormir en la misma casa antes de la boda. Así que este sería su hogar provisional hasta entonces. La casa de Estoico era grande y estaba llena de trofeos que rememoraban grandes hazañas. Aquella habitación parecía desentonar un poco con toda aquella grandilocuencia, pero quizás por aquella misma razón Astrid se sentía muy cómoda en ella.

Su primera impresión de Berk no había sido tan espantosa como esperaba. Estoico era mucho menos horrible a como Astrid lo imaginaba, de hecho, le parecía un vikingo bastante agradable a pesar de tener que mostrarse duro y frío, como se supone que debe ser todo jefe vikingo. Además de aquello, muchos otros vecinos de la tribu se habían acercado a darle la bienvenida con gozo y ofrecerle sus mejores deseos y algunas ofrendas como armas y pieles. Lo único realmente extraño y escalofriante fue cuando la curandera de la tribu, una tal Gothi se le acercó y agarró por la muñeca y sin decir más palabra palideció, la miró directamente a los ojos y echó a correr ante la sorpresa de todos.

A pesar de este incidente un tanto peculiar, nada había sido como la vikinga esperaba. Nada de rechazo, ni miradas de desprecio ni abucheos. Todo hasta ahora en Berk había sido amabilidad y hospitalidad. ¿Cómo una gente tan amable podía esconder secretos tan oscuros?

Y hablando de asuntos turbios, otra cosa que le dejó mal cuerpo fue su prometido, Aren.

-¡Qué! ¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Estoico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es muy acogedor,- asintió con timidez, pues todavía no había conseguido dejar de sentirse intimidada por Estoico , -muchas gracias por todo.

-Prácticamente formas parte de la familia contestó él en un tono un tanto extraño que Astrid no supo identificar. ¿Era alegría o tristeza? -Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Tras esto quedaron en silencio mientras Estoico la ayudaba a colocar su escaso equipaje y las ofrendas de los vecinos de Berk.

-Bueno, quizás debería dejarte descansar y que te instales.- Dijo Estoico rompiendo el silencio. -Esta noche tendremos un banquete en tu honor, así que descansa un poco o pasea si quieres, esta noche vendré a buscarte a la caida del sol.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y Estoico salió de la habitación, luchando evidentemente contra el espacio que aquel lugar tenía como puerta de salida. Tras esto la puerta se cerró con un golpe y Astrid quedó completamente sola después de mucho tiempo.

Se sentía extraña. Su vida había cambiado tan rápido que ahora nada tenía sentido. Y lo peor, es que ya parecía no haber marcha atrás, como si todas aquellas tardes recorriendo los acantilados de Isla Pesadilla con sus amigos fueran hechos que sucedieran hace más de cien años luz. O como si la discursión con su padre fuera algo tan intangible como un sueño. Ahora su presente pesaba demasiado y la precipitaba hacia un futuro que tanteaba a ciegas.

Ante todos estos pensamientos Astrid se tumbó en la cama y pudo comprobar que no solo la puerta era algo pequeño en esa habitación, sino que además los pies le sobresalían de aquella cama. Entonces un pensamiento fugaz se cruzó por su cabeza. El hijo de Estoico.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor en busca de indicios. Sin duda estaba en la habitación de un niño. No un niño muy pequeño, pero si lo bastante joven como para dormir en esa cama. Evidemente Estoico no tendría una habitación así en su casa sino fuera la habitación de su hijo. La ventana estaba sucia y las paredes tenían extrañas marcas como si algo hubiese estado colgado sobre ellas por mucho tiempo. Astrid terminó por levantarse de la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Junto a la ventana había una tabla a modo de escritorio. Evidentemente no había nada sobre ella, pues todo estaba muy vacio. Fue entonces cuando Astrid hizo su primer y gran descubrimiento en días, era algo insignificante, algo minúsculo y tanto estúpido pero que al fin le habría las puertas a muchos más secretos.

En la tabla de escritorio, a pesar del polvo y de la luz manchada de la ventana, podían verse talladas unas letras con una caligrafía bastante peculiar que mostraba mucho de la personalidad de su autor. Unas letras talladas con la punta de algún tipo de roca pigmentaria. Unas letras que decían: "Propiedad de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III".

.

* * *

.

Pese a que la mejor opción hubiese sido quedarse a descansar del viaje, Astrid ya se movía por las calles de Berk, ropa sucia y hacha en mano, en busca de respuestas.

Berk, a pesar de todas las generaciones de vikingos que habían vivido en ella, se caracterizaba por tener todas sus casas y construcciones nuevas. ¿La razón? Los ataques de dragones. Al igual que Isla Pesadilla, Berk se veía acechada por los constantes ataques de estos seres salvajes y sin alma. La única diferencia es que Berk tenía la fuerza y el dinero suficiente para reponerse, algo de lo que Isla Pesadilla carecía. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que ahora que Astrid estaba allí, al menos su isla se ahorraba gastos en guerras vikingas y al fin se podía invertir en la lucha contra dragones y en la reparación de destrozos.

Astrid paseaba fijándose en todos los detalles. Las casas eran grandes y bien preparadas para el frío. La isla tenía puntos altos de vigilancia y alarmas para advertir de la llegada de dragones, además de redes y agua para capturar y apagar el fuego. En el centro de Berk se encontraba el lugar más recurrido por los vikingos, a parte de la taberna, que también estaba cerca. Este lugar era la armería, donde se vendía y fabricaban armas de todo tipo. Astrid no pudo evitar acercarse.

-Torcida, desequilibrada y sin afilar. -Dijo el armero cuando vio a la chica parada en la ventana, viendo sus armas.- Por tu manera de agarrar esa hacha creo que ese arma no te representa para nada.

El armero sonrió y la invitó a entrar con la mirada. Astrid sonrió y entró en el lugar.

Al entrar descubrió que todo estaba lleno de hierro, armas y fuego. Para ella aquel era el paraíso de las armas.

-¿Cree que puede arreglármela?- Preguntó Astrid mostrándole el hacha.

El armero la agarró con sus manos, bueno, mejor dicho, con su mano y su garfio.

-Por supuesto que puedo arreglarla, pero aun así ya te digo yo a ti que este arma no te representa. -Mientras decía esto se acercaba al fuego y calentaba el hacha para luego golpearla hasta corregir su forma torcida. -Está curtida y descuidada y además el metal es de mala calidad.

Tras esto la puso en agua a enfriar mientras una nube de vapor inhundaba el lugar.

-El diseño además espantoso- puntualizó- , ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Fue lo más barato y rápido que pude obtener en el barco -dijo mientras se movía por el sitio curioseándo- , mi madre no me dejó traer mis armas, decía que cuando un vikingo deja su tierra no debe llevarse armas consigo o llevará la guerra allí a donde vaya.

-Muy sabia su madre- afirmó- , por cierto, no nos han presentado pero yo soy Bocón- dijo mientras acercaba su única mano para estrecharla con la de la chica.

Astrid no necesitaba presentación pero aun así se presentó a este extraño personaje que le había dado tan buena impresión.

-Si quieres podemos hacer un intercambio, yo me quedo esta pobre hacha para fundir y tu puedes llevarte el arma que quieras.

Astrid se apresuró en responder.

-Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo, si esa hacha no vale nada.

-No me repliques jovencita, tómelo como un regalo por su compromiso.

Astrid dudó, pero Bocón ya se había puesto a sacar armas de todas partes para mostrarselas.

-Aquí tenemos un buen machaca cráneos, un destripador, un punzón mortal, un sigilo sangriento...

Mientras Bocón sacaba y enumeraba diversas armas, Astrid se puso a pasear por la tienda, husmeando aquí y allá. Al fondo de la tienda había una puerta con un gran cerrojo, Astrid se preguntó que habría allí dentro. No obstante, su atención se desvió hacia una tela apoyada sobre la puerta que tapada bajo ella algún objeto.

-¿Puedo quedarme ésta?

En la mano Astrid llevaba un hacha preciosa, con el mástil en su centro y con curvadas y elegantes cuchillas a ambos lados. Además, el mástil estaba bellamente tallado y la hoja bastante afilada, con un acabado más semejante al de una joya que al de un arma.

Bocón puso el rostro serio y tras un suspiro su mirada se sumergió en la melancolía.

-No me equivocaba, tenéis buen ojo para las armas. -Astrid se la cedió mientras Bocón admiraba el hacha.- Fue fabricada hace mucho tiempo por uno de mis mejores aprendices. Yo le dije que era una tontería que tuviera dos cuchillas, que las hachas solo tienen una para así ser más cortantes, pero él me rebatió diciendo que ésta sería la más rápida y que por supuesto debía llevar dos caras cortantes en vez de una. Era un tipo muy cabezota, como su padre, así que acabó fabricándola, aunque nadie se la llevó jamás.

-Pues yo me la llevo, me parece un gran arma. -Dijo Astrid mientras agarraba el hacha y cortaba con ella el aire. -Es muy rápida y ligera, tendré decirle a su fabricante que no estaba equivocado.

-Me temo que eso ya no es posible, él ya no vive aquí.

-¿Ah no?- inquirió la chica.

Bocón le dio la espalda y camino cojeando hasta su hornillo de trabajo, mientras lo alimentaba de leña.

-Ay ese chico... -relató nostálgico.- Era un desastre de vikingo, créeme, pero tenía un gran talento para la armería y la invención. Y mira que no era capaz de sujetar una maza por sí solo,- se volvió risueño a Astrid- , el tipo inventó una especie de carrito para mover las armas sin tener que cargar con ellas... ¡Qué cosas tenía!...Se le echa en falta por aquí.

-Y... -empezó Astrid dubitativa- ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿A dónde se fue?

Bocón pareció ponerse nervioso ante esta pregunta.

-Eso es mejor que no lo sepa, o al menos, que no se lo diga yo.

-Mire sé que no me conoce de nada, ni yo conozco nada de su isla, pero voy a vivir en ella y desde que subí a ese barco siento que todo el mundo me oculta algo.

-Señorita Astrid, mire, a veces la ignorancia ahorra muchos problemas y sobre todo sufrimiento. Berk es una isla dura, donde se lucha cada día por sobrevivir...

-Por favor Bocón, usted parece un buen tipo, solo quiero entender qué pasa, por qué todos me ocultan cosas...

-Yo... no puedo ayudarle... -contestó dubitativo, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Sólo dígame una cosa y me iré... ¿Estamos hablando de Hipo Abadejo?

Bocón palicedió y corrió a cerrar ventanas y puertas, rezando a los dioses para que nadie lo hubiese oído. Tras esto él le explicó lo que ya sabía, que no debía pronunciarse ese nombre en isla Berk. Astrid consiguió sonsacarle que ese tal fabricante de su nueva hacha y el aprendiz de Bocón también era el hijo de Estoico. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Bocón no solo le contó esto, sino que le dijo:

-Yo no puedo decirte nada, Estoico es un gran amigo y este tema le hace demasiado daño. -Explicó mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo. -No obstante, yo soy de aquellos que creen que los secretos de esta isla nos llevarán al Valhala, así que quiero mostrarte algo.

Bocón usó las llaves para abrir la misteriosa puerta que Astrid había visto al principio y, tras esto, entraron.

.

* * *

.

La música y el vino corrían mientras un coro de gente bailaba y comía en torno a una gran hoguera. Toda isla Berk festejaba la llegada de Astrid, aunque ésta no hubiese aparecido todavía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todxs!**

 **¡Tarde pero regresé! Lamento mucho haber dejado la historia algo colgada, tuve demasido trabajo y me fue imposible sacar un ratito para escribir. Éste capi es bastante cortito pero pensé que sería un detalle traerles algo y no demorarme tanto. Así que para compensar el siguiente será más largo y además se resolverán muchas cosas que el capítulo anterior se dejaron en el aire y que en este, por motivos narrativos, he deseado omitir.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo me gustaría pedirles opinión, porque aparece una escena que creo que puede ser +16. No obstante, según me digan, puedo suavizarla y adaptarme. Ustedes me guían!**

 **Intentaré publicar prontito, posiblemente en esta misma semana, ya que empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo y va bastante bien. ¡Solo un adelanto más! Aparecerán personajes que seguro ya echan en falta!**

 **Sin más, les dejo disfrutar de la lectura. Un abrazo! Y mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

-¡Pero dónde te habías metido muchacha!- Gritó bastante animado Estoico al verla aparecer.

En aquel momento, todos los que festejaban junto a la gran hoguera se detuvieron para mirar a la joven. La cerveza y el vino habían hecho estragos en la gente, pero todavía les quedaba suficiente atención como para percatarse de la llegada de Astrid y su evidente retraso. Quizás para algunos su demora suponía una ofensa; no obstante, la reacción de Estoico parecía quitarle importancia al asunto.

Astrid no esperaba que Estoico estuviese de tan buen humor y más cuando había llegado tarde a su propia fiesta de bienvenida. Sin embargo, parecía que la cerveza y la buena comida habían cambiado el humor del rudo vikingo. Desde luego, nada en Berk era como Astrid esperaba. Desde niña le habían contado historias terribles sobre Estoico el Inmenso. Cuentos de pesadilla para asustar a los niños que narraban las acciones de un sanguinario y despiadado vikingo. ¿Donde había quedado todo eso? ¿Estaba Isla Pesadilla equivocada en su visión de Berk o simplemente los tiempos de guerra pueden cambiar mucho a la gente?

-Estas muy pálida... ¡Acércate al fuego que debes estar helada! -Astrid se acercó con cierta timidez y se sentó en un tronco junto al fuego.

Todos la estaban mirando. Al principio con cierto descaro, luego las miradas comenzaron a aparte y todos siguieron a lo suyo, festejando y bebiendo.

-¿Qué tal la investigación?

A Astrid se le heló la sangre.

-¿Co...cómo?

-Que qué tal tu exploración por Berk- repitió Estoico sonriente . -Espero que no te hayas perdido, la Isla no es muy grande.

-Ah sí... -respondió Astrid soltando una leve risita, apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras por dentro suspiraba con alivio .- Es una muy bonita... Me he quedado ensimismada viendo los acantilados y no me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Sí te entiendo, yo también suelo perder la noción del tiempo muchas veces- rio mientras se terminaba su cerveza .- Pero bueno chiquilla, no te quedes ahí parada, come y bebe lo que quieras, debes estar hambrienta.

Astrid asintió levemente y se levantó para acercarse a la mesa donde Estoico le había señalado que estaba la comida. Todavía estaba en shock por lo que había visto en la herrería y lo que menos le apetecía era festejar y comer con toda aquella gente desconocida. Quizás podría irse a casa con algunas excusa. "A casa", pensó, invadiéndola una terrible sensación de vació al recordar lo lejos que estaba de su auténtica casa.

-Vaya vaya... así que llegando tarde a su propia fiesta .- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas mientras Astrid tomaba algo de comida de la mesa.- Menudos modales tiene la extranjera.

-No me llames extranjera.- Respondió Astrid de mala gana dándose la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado con tanto descaro.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?

Astrid soltó el plano de comida con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompe. El vikingo que le hablaba era un joven moreno de ojos negros y por su aspecto no debía ser mucho mayor que ella, pese a que su ropa y su actitud indicaran lo contrario.

-No me hables así, no sabes quien soy. -Respondió desafiante la chica mientras se disponía a marchase.

Fue entonces cuando el chico la sujetó por el brazo.

-Eres tú quien no debería hablarme así, -Astrid intentó zafarse de su mano, pero éste la apretaba con mucha fuerza- , ¿Acaso es así como os han enseñado a tratar a vuestros maridos en Isla Pesadilla?

Inmediatamente una terrible sensación de ira y desolación recorrió el cuerpo de Astrid.

-¡Vaya pero si ya os habéis conocido! -Exclamó Estoico que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban.- Te estaba buscando Aren, no te vi esta mañana en el desembarco y quería presentarte a Astrid, pero veo que te me has adelantado.

Aren soltó el brazo de Astrid y sonrió a su tío.

-Sí, ha sido una coincidencia, venía a tomar algo de bebida cuando la he visto- mintió- , es más bella de lo que me habían contado.

Estoico rio mientras Astrid comenzaba a temblar de rabia.

-¡Qué bribón eres!- Dijo Estoico mientras golpeaba rudamente en la espalda a su sobrino. -Espero que lo mantengas a raya - expresó dirigiéndose a Astrid con un gesto de complicidad.

La chica no soltó palabra, la única reacción que tuvo fue agarrar con fuerza el mango de su nueva hacha, que ahora lucía en el cinturón.

-Bueno tortolitos, prometo no molestaros más.- Estoico se llenó su jarra en el barril -Y tú Aren, trátala bien.

En estas últimas palabras Astrid sintió un extraño tono en la voz de Estoico, mucho más sombrío de lo que había escuchado del vikingo hasta ahora.

Cuando la chica volvió a quedarse a solas con Aren decidió marcharse, sin decir ni una palabra más. Evidentenemente éste la siguió.

-Oye espera- le dijo, mostrándo una actitud mucho más relajada y educada que antes.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Astrid.

-¡Shhh...! -Aren se acercó a la chica y la volvió a tomarla del brazo con mala actitud. -¿Estas loca? No grites. ¿Qué quieres que nos vean todos?

Astrid se acercó al chico y lo miró desafiante.

-Déjame en paz.-Repitió mientras sujetaba con fuerza el hacha de su cinturón.

-Vaya, parece que me ha tocado una esposa ruda... espero que cambies tus formas cuando nos casemos. -Entonces Aren se fijó en el hacha de la chica y cambió su tono burlesco por uno mucho más serio. -¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Es mia .- Sentenció Astrid.

Aren quedó un momento en silencio.

-No me gusta.

-No te he preguntado si te gusta -respondió.

-Tampoco me gusta tu actitud- dijo apretando el brazo de la chica y atrayéndola hacia sí. -Tienes hasta mañana por la noche para cambiarla, porque cuando te cases conmigo no toleraré todas estas tonterías.

Astrid no dijo palabra mientras veía a Aren retroceder y volver a la fiesta, emanando aires de superioridad.

Al parecer la cálidad bienvenidad de aquella mañana ya tan lejana se había convertido en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar y que cada vez la asfixiaba más. Todos estaban muy borrachos y ella había llegado para marcharse al momento, así que nadie pareció echarla en falta cuando se marchó de su fiesta sin despedirse.

Fue al único lugar que conocía, a parte de la herrería, es decir, la casa de Estoico. No obstante, y aunque estaba cansada, sentía demasiada rabia como para irse a la cama así que rodeó la casa y se puso a buscar un buen tronco contra el que probar su nueva hacha.

Y así pasó buena parte de la noche, lanzando su hacha contra un gran roble que había detrás de la casa vikinga. Al fondo se oía el murmullo de la gran fiesta pero a Astrid realmente no le importaba. Prefería estar sola. Tenía demasiadas emociones contenidas y necesitaba soltarlas.

Primero la discursión con su padre y la fría despedida de su madre. Luego el maldito rescate de Eret, el cual en el fondo le agradecía, pues hubiese hecho una tontería sin posibilidad de solución. En realidad se sentía muy mal por el chico, no había sido justa con él y posiblemente nunca jamás lo volviese a ver para pedirle disculpas. Y por último, los dos temas que más la atormentaban... su horrible boda con Aren, que por lo poco que lo había visto resultaba ser un idiota y por otro lado, Hipo.

De repente un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Quedó un momento en silencio, sin apenas respirar y agudizando todos sus sentidos. ¿El ruido había venido del interior de la casa? Estoico no podía ser, no había regresado todavía.

El corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa mientras con sigilo intentó acercarse al roble donde había clavado su hacha y con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomó el hacha del árbol y se acercó a la casa.

Tal y como sospechaba la puerta estaba abierta. ¿A quién se le ocurriría entrar en la casa de Estoico el Inmenso? ¿Ladrones? Pobre de ellos.

Con el hacha en alto Astrid entró en la casa. Seguía oyendo ruidos. Desde que llegó lo único que había visto de la casa era el salón que había al entrar y su pequeño cuarto. No obstante, el ruido provenía de la habitación de arriba. Era un ruido extraño, una mezcla de algo metálico y pasos. Con cuidado empezó a subir las escaleras, pero estas emitieron un fuerte crujido. Lo que fuese que hubiese allí arriba pareció percatarse de la presencia de la chica así que Astrid echó valor y subió corriéndo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó arriba no había nada ni nadie. De pronto, el ruido se repitió abajo y esta vez provenía de su pequeña habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo pero cuando llegó a la habitación lo único que pudo ver fue la ventana abierta de par en par y una extraña ráfaga negra que cruzaba el cielo nocturno.


	7. Chapter 7 y 8

**Buenas a todxs!**

 **Lo primero, ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Yo como regalo os traigo 2 capítulos seguidos!**

 **Sé que llevo mucho sin poder actualizar así que en el fondo se los debía. Tras tanto tiempo sin publicar me replanteé ciertas cosas de la historia y al final terminé por ajustarme más o menos a una categoría de edad y le di algunos giros que en primera instancia no tenía pensados, pero que creo que les gustarán. ¡Y el resultado es esto!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me animan muchísimo y me ayudan a seguir mejorando la historia. ¡Estoy muy contenta de saber que les gusta!**

 **Pd: sin ánimo de hacer spoiler y sin sonar demasiado arrogante... desearán el próximo capítulo. ;P**

 **Así que sin más preámbulos, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Astrid no pudo dormir en toda la noche. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa cosa que se escabulló por su ventana? No recordaba un día tan largo desde el día de la gran tormenta que destrozó el muelle de isla pesadilla. Estaba agotada y sin embargo no podía dormir, su corazón parecía que iba a salir disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro. ¿Qué clase de criatura podía desaparecer de aquella manera? Y encima no podía dejar de pensar en su encontronazo con Aren, y más aun sabiendo que estarían casados en menos de un día...

Tumbada en "su cama" oyó llegar unas horas más a Estoico en un estado de absoluta embriaguez, acompañado de dos hombres que por el ruido que hacían, parecían intentar subir al jefe escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Comenzaba a salir el sol cuando Astrid consiguió conciliar el sueño. Los ojos le pesaban y un leve dolor en la muñeca derecha le indicaba que se había pasado lanzando su hacha contra aquel pobre árbol. Sí... definitivamente era hora de descansar.

-¡Vamos arriba, arriba!

Un fuerte estruendo alarmó a Astrid. Alguien había vuelto a entrar en la casa. Agarró rápidamente su hacha y se incorporó de la cama casi de un salto, corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola con la sorpresa de encontrarse dos tipos exactamente iguales tras ella.

-¡Oye baja esa cosa! -Gritó quien debía ser la chica de ambos.

-¡Pero quiénes son ustedes! ¡Qué hacen aquí! -Gritó más alto Astrid, todavía con el hacha en alto.

-Oye relájate preciosa-respondió esta vez el segundo acompañante. -Estoico nos avisó para que preparásemos a una novia, no para que nos mataran.

-Aunque eso ya lo pidió otras veces-añadió la chica.

Astrid se sentía muy confusa. ¿Quiénes eran ese par de gemelos? ¿Y con qué derecho irrumpían en la casa de Estoico? Ellos mismos se le adelantaron a sus preguntas.

-Somos Brutacio y Brutilda-dijo Brutilda.

-Servicio de preparación de enlaces de Berk-terminó la frase Brutacio.

-Nada se nos resiste-explicó Brutilda, -los clientes siempre quedan satisfechos.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? -preguntó Astrid mientras bajaba el hacha y empezaba a entender que se hallaba ante una especie de "¿bufones?"

En aquel momento bajó las escaleras Estoico, totalmente despierto y sin signos de fatiga. Parecía metira que aquel fuera el mismo hombre al que hacía unas horas subían a rastras por las escaleras.

-Veo que ya os habéis conocido. -Dijo divertido. -Les he pedido que te muestren nuestras tradiciones antes de la ceremonia, imagino que sabes que a veces cambian según las islas, y así de paso te enseñan un poco de más de Berk, que estos bribones se la conocen mejor que nadie. -Expresó esto último mientras les dirigía una mirada amistosa a los gemelos.

Astrid suspiró mientras colocaba su hacha en su cinturón y se preparaba para salir. Quizás este sí que sería el día más largo de su vida.

Cuando estaba lista se dispuso a salir pero Estoico la frenó al colocar su ruda mano sobre el hombre de la chica.

-¿Puedo echarle un ojo?-Con esta frase Astrid oyó al Estoico más serio hasta entonces.

Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada se percató que se refería a su hacha. Afuera de la casa la esperaban los gemelos.

-Sí, claro. -Astrid retiró el hacha de su cinturón y se la entregó a Estoico.

El corazón de la chica latía muy deprisa... ¿Reconocería Estoico quién la fabricó?

-Preciosa... -susurró, ensombreciendo su rostro.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-La encontré en la herrería...

Estoico le lanzó una mirada un tanto desconcertante mientras admiraba aquella arma. Tras un momento de silencio total, Estoico carraspeó y se dirigió a la chica.

-Cuidala, es una buena arma.

Tras decir esto se la devolvió y con un aire un tanto extraño separeció escaleras arriba.

* * *

-Lo dicho, la mejor leche de yak te la venderán ahí.

Los gemelos habían estado toda la mañana contándole a Astrid todos los cuchicheos de los ganaderos y pescadores de Berk. Ya estaba informada de dónde comprar, qué comprar, cómo regatear y a quién debía reuir si no deseaba tomar leche de yak mezclaba con agua salada.

Se pasaron así gran parte de la mañana hasta que decidieron cambiar al tema por el cual Estoico les había avisado.

-Fuego -explicó Brutilda-, debes encerder con éste el bol.

-¿Qué bol?

Astrid no entendía demasiado bien la dinámica didáctica de los gemelos.

-¡El bol del fuego! -exclamó a modo de trovador Brutacio.

-¿Y que hago cuando esté encendido?

-Pues enciendes la hoguera mujer, sino para que ibas a indenciar el bol. -Sentenció Brutilda, llevándose las manos a las cabeza, en señal de queja ante su lenta aprendiz.

-Y cuando incendies la hoguera debes cerrar el círculo. -Añadió Brutacio.

-¿Un círculo de qué?

-¡De personas! -Gritó Brutilda, dirigiéndose luego a su hermano-. Qué lenta es la pobre.

-Oye que los estoy escuchando...

-Tranquila es muy fácil-la apremió Brutacio-. Solo tienes que recordar apartarte cuando Gothi os lance el martillo a la cabeza.

-¿Que nos lance qué? -Todo se estaba tornando más surealista para Astrid.

No obstante los gémelos ya no respondieron a su pregunta, pues se pusieron a discutir entre ellos.

-¡El martillo no se lanza a la cabeza sino a los pies idiota!

-¡Pero la cabeza está antes que los pies hermana!

Astrid dejó de escucharles cuando un sonido muy familiar la alcanzó. Los gemelos la habían estado llevandola de un sitio a otro todo el rato pero éste sin duda iba a ser su favorito.

-¡Chicos! -Exclamó para llamar su atención. -¿Qué es eso? -Con el dedo señaló a una gran construcción semiesférica que había unos metros más a abajo.

-Es el estadio y campo de entrenamiento de vikingos.

Ese era el amado sonido que había escuchado. Espadas y hachas chochando sus hojas, clavándose y desgarrando los escudos de madera y metal viejo. Por un momento parecía que volvía a estar en casa.

Brutacio y Brutilda tardaron un rato en reaccionar y dárse cuenta de que Astrid ya bajaba la colina y se dirigía hacia el estadio.

A Astrid le dio un vuelvo el corazón al entrar en semejante lugar. Armamento de todo tipo, techo al descubierto, recubierto de una hermosa reja de madera y caña, niños y adultos peleando, polvo en el aire, acero quebrado, sangre... era el paraiso, sin duda. Isla pesadilla nunca hubiera imaginado la grandeza de aquel lugar.

-¿Puede entrenar todo el mundo aquí? -preguntó Astrid a unos gemelos jadeantes cuyo único gesto fue asentir.

No necesitaba más. Agarró su hacha con fuerza y comenzó a retarse con distintos vikingos.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos cuidarla? Se casa esta noche y Estoico dijo que la quería de una pieza. -Inquirió Brutilda a su hermano.

De fondo observaban a una Astrid llena de energía que desarmaba a todos sus contrincantes.

-Me parece que sabe cuidarse sola, sino, no hay nada que un buen vaso de leche de yak no pueda curar.

Astrid peleaba con ganas, el dolor de su muñeca derecha ya había desaparecido completamente para ella. A diferencia de Isla pesadilla, había un montón de niños en el estadio. ¿No eran muy jóvenes? Pensó Astrid en primera instancia. No lo meditó demasiado cuando descubrió que el instructor era Bocón, a quien corrió a saludar.

-¡Señorita Astrid! ¡Qué alegría verla!, ya me imaginaba que no tardaría mucho en descubrir este sitio.

-Es un lugar extraordinario. -Dijo llena de ilusión. -¿No sabía que también eras instructor?

-Soy un poco de todo-dijo sonriendo. -Estoy preparando a estos chicos para su prueba de iniciación.

-¿Prueba de iniciación? -preguntó desconcertada-¿Iniciación a qué? ¿Guerreros?

-Vikingos.

La voz de Bocón sonó muy fría y rotunda, tanto que a Astrid le dio miedo seguir preguntando. Bocón debió notarlo, por lo que ofreció mostrarle otra curiosidad de la isla.

-¿Quieres ver a los dragones?

-¿Dragones? -preguntó confusa.

-Claro, síguenos.

Astrid descubrió aquella tarde lo que más le maravillaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo de Berk. Los dragones. No solo eran los mejores matadragones de todo el archipielago, sino que además los capturaban y entrenaban con ellos. Al parecer se les instruía desde niños, a todos los vikingos, algo que en Isla pesadilla se restringuía exclusivamente a los guerreros. Astrid pasó la mayor parte de la tarde con ellos, con aquellos niños guerreros y su profesor Bocón. También intentó luchar frente a frente con un dragón y aunque sus resultados fueron muy positivos, todavía debía entrenar mucho más si quería estar al nivel de los guerreros de Berk. Todo podría resumirse en una tarde idílica sino fuera porque allí en el estadio también estaba Aren. Astrid no lo vio al entrar, pero tras unos instantes no pudo obviarlo. Su futuro marido la saludo en la lejanía con una sonrisa pícara mientras peleaba con una chica morena, cuyo dominio de la espada de doble filo era digno de espectáculo.

La joven vikinga preguntó todas sus dudas a sus consejeros matrimoniales una vez que pararon para comer, antes de la marcha a la casa de Gothi, para el baño y purificación que todo vikingo debe tener antes del casamiento.

-¿Quién era la joven que peleaba con Aren?

Brutacio y Brutilda engullían y hablaban al mismo tiempo, escupiéndo gran parte de la comida.

-Se llama Heather y es el ojito derecho de Ar... -Brutacio no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermana le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

-Pelea incréible... -dijo Astrid con admiración. -Se adelantaba siempre a los movimientos de sus contrincantes, como si supiera que es lo que van a hacer a continuación.

-Sí es muy buena... -afirmó Brutilda con cierto todo de envidia- fue la mejor de la prueba de iniciación.

Astrid recordó en un flash todas sus preguntas.

-¡Eso quería preguntarles! Sobre la prueba de iniciación... ¿En qué consiste?

-La prueba de iniciación es algo para lo que nos preparan desde pequeños-aclaró Brutilda-. Consiste en pelear a muerte contra un dragón, ganándote así un lugar en la tribu.

-¿Y que pasa si no superas la prueba?

-Tienes que superarla. -Sentenció Brutacio. -Tus únicas alternativas son morir con honor o ser expulsado de la tribu para siempre.

Ambos seguían comiendo tranquilamente, sin darle la menor importancia a lo que acaban de decir. La prueba de iniciación había entusiasmado a Astrid en un principio, pero esta última afirmación la había hecho sentir un tremendo escalofrío.

-Pero no lo entiendo -expuso Astrid-, ¿quiere decir entonces que no puedes negarte a participar?

Brutacio y Brutilda comenzaron a toser.

-Es obligatorio, por Odín que no puede negarte. -Intentó articular Brutacio mientras se daba palmadas en el pecho.

-¿Y dejáis a los niños morir?

-Igualmente los matarían los dragones, vivimos en una zona peligrosa, es raro la semana que no tenemos ataques de dragones. -Sentenció Brutilda, carraspeando entre frase y frase.

Astrid recordó entonces lo que vio en el interior de aquella habitación en la herrería. Aquellos dibujos... no era información... sino admiración... Necesitaba volver a verlos.

* * *

El sol empezaba a caer cuando Astrid salia de la casa de Gothi, tras el baño tradicional vikingo, para dirigirse a su boda. Su festarmál* había sido establecido en la tercera luna de invierno y ésta ya podía verse asomándose por el cada vez más oscurecido cielo. Como deseaba Astrid tener a su madre consigo. Por primera vez desde que llegó realmente se sentía una extranjera en tierra hostil, una mercancía que había sido vendida y entregada a un joven a quien despreciaba. Y sentía miedo. Mucho miedo.

La ceremonia se celebró según las costumbres vikingas de isla Berk y tras esto se dio paso a un gran festín donde toda la isla comió y bebió al son de la música y los buenos deseos. Como es tradicional, el novio y la novia deben sentarse en dos grandes sillas de madera en la parte más alta del salón, desde donde deben observar el baile.

-Aquí es donde viviremos. -Soltó Aren de repente, mientras ambos observaban la vivienda a rebosar de gente.

Era la primera palabra que cruzaban en toda la noche. Astrid no respondió. No podía dejar de pensar que todas aquellas gentes escondían un lado oscuro, tan oscuro como para dejar morir a sus propios hijos en un absurdo juego de guerra.

-No peleas mal. -Volvió a intentar Aren.

Astrid seguía sin escuchar. ¿Puede ser que el hijo de Estoico muriera en esa prueba? Tendría sentido... Quizás un jefe no puede soportar la vergüenza de tener un hijo débil... ¿Tanto como prohibir hablar del tema? ¿Qué podría provocarle más vergüenza que la muerte?

-Me alegra haberte visto pelear hoy, aunque cuando tengamos hijos quiero que lo dejes, la esposa del jefe debe ser una mujer senera no un animal...

En este momento Astrid despertó y se giró para mirarle.

-¿Cómo?

¿Había oído hijos? De nuevo aquel miedo atroz la poseyó.

-Soy una guerrera, no puedo renunciar al pelear. -Se defendió indignada.

-Eres mi esposa, y harás lo que te diga.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!

Nadie prestaba demasiada atención a la pareja, ya que la música el alcohol difuminaban todo.

-Yo soy el jefe querida, no sé por qué mi tío te da ese trato especial, pero quiero que sepas que muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, no pienso ser un jefe débil.

Astrid no pudo responderle a etso puesto que antes de terminar la frase Aren se levantó del asiento de madera y se perdió entre la multitud.

Se había quedado sola. Allí. En una isla extranjera, casada con un idiota, en un salón repleto de gente, sentada en una fría silla de madera, a la vista de todos. Su unica diversión era mirar a la gente e inventar sus vidas. Lástima que su último descubrimiento nublara su visión y lo único que podía ver en aquellas gentes era a asesinos. Al final de la instancia divisó a Bocón que entraba muy alterado por la puerta principal. Hablaba con Estoico. Quizás debía levantarse y pedirle aquellos dibujos...

Aquel pensamiento se interrumpió con el primer estruendo. Tras esto vinieron dos más. Y con el tercero llegó el fuego.

* * *

*Festarmál: térmico nórdico que significa "fecha de boda".

 **CAPITULO 8**

-¡Rápido, vayan a apagar el granero!

Lo que hacia apenas unas horas atrás era un lugar idílico y festival ahora podría ser el mismísimo infierno. La mayor parte de las casas ardían, los animales corrían en todas direcciones despavoridos, los muros se derrumban, la gente gritaba y pedía auxilio...

Toda isla Berk ardía. Ardía como Astrid nunca había visto arder una isla, y eso que no era la primera vez que veía un ataque de dragones. Quizás ahora entendía por qué Berk tenía los mejores guerreros, también sus ataques eran peores.

-¡Qué haces aquí niña!

Le gritó Bocón cuando la vio aparecer con su hacha tras el muro de sacos de arena que habían cosntruido para los ataques.

-Vengo a ayudar.

-No eres de ayuda si te matan. -Le contestó Aren con desgana, con todas su ropas nupciales rasgadas y un corte de zarpa en el brazo. -Quédate aquí.

Tras esto salió del escondite y se lanzó a destripar un Mortifero Nadder que estaba a punto de atacar a unos guerreros por la espalda.

-Astrid se que quieres y puedes ayudar, te he visto pelear y eres una guerrera formidable, pero necesito que me hagas un favor aun mayor. -Astrid nunca había imaginado una mirada tan seria como aquella, así que asintió. -¿Recuerdas la habitación que te enseñé? Necesito que escondas y protejas algo muy importante que ahí allí dentro, normalmente lo escondo antes de cada ataque... pero hoy...

Su voz se interrumpió cuando una bola de fuego cochó contra los sacos de arena y les prendió fuego. Astrid y Bocón rodaron por el suelo hasta enconderse tras los cimientos quemados de una casa.

-Date prisa, está escondido en un cofre pequeño, bajo la mesa de los dibujos.

En aquel momento la cabeza de un cremallerus los encontró y Bocón se lanzó sobre él para darle caza.

-¡Rápido!

Astrid echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, salteándo el fuego y esquivando todos los dragones que encontraba a su paso. Al llegar a la herrería pudo ver cómo un enorme gronckle estaba destrozándo con su cola la fachada. Se dispuso a vérselas con él cuando algo la atacó por la espalda y la arrojó al suelo. Desarmada intentó darse la vuelta pero unas garras se le echaron encima. Era un pesadilla monstruosa que rugió tan cerca de su oído que por un momento se quedó sorda. Intentaba safarse del animal pero este no hacía más que apretarla, y entonces fue cuando realmente llegó el dolor. Todo el cuerpo de aquel monstruo se prendió en fuego y Astrid comenzó a quemarse. Gritó de dolor cuando comenzó a sentir que sus ropas ardían, sentía como todo aquel vestido de lino blanco se le adhería al cuerpo. Entre el dolor consiguió agarrar una piedra y comenzó a golpear con fuerza las garras del monstruo. En ese momento paró el fuego y la intensidad con la que la bestía apretaba a Astrid, lo cual aprovechó para conseguir escapar.

-¿Estas bien?

El corazón del dragón había sido atravesado por una larga daga de metal por uno de los guerreros de la tribu.

-Necesito entrar en la herrería, cúbreme. -Fue la única respuesta de Astrid, quien se mostraba todavía en el suelo, ahora algo más incorporada pero todavía desorientada y aturdida por el dolor.

-Tienes que protegerte, estas herida, te llevaré al refugio. -Respondió haciendo amago de tomarla en brazos.

-¡No! No por favor, necesito entrar en la herrería. -El chico no parecía muy convencido. -Mi hermano me matará sino te pongo a salvo y encima te ayudo a cometer otra locura.

-¿Quién eres?

Astrid se sentía tremendamente mareada y confundida. El rostro de aquel muchacho no le resultaba nada familiar.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para presentaciones familiares, pero soy Patán Jorgenson, el hermano pequeño de Aren, aunque a él no le guste reconocerlo.

Con cuidado Patán ayudó a Astrid a levantarse.

-Si te consuela a mi tampoco me cae muy bien tu hermano, ¡Ah! -Gritó ante el dolor que le produjo levantarse.

-Tengo que llevarte al refugio. -Afirmó Patán al ver su estado.

Con cuidado la sujetó por la cintura y tomó su espada del suelo.

-No. -Dijo rotúndamente.-Por favor ayudame, solo tengo que entrar a por algo y luego te prometo ir a donde digas, pero tengo que entrar.

Patán dudo un momento, pero finalmente cedió. Eran vikingo, la seguridad siempre podía esperar.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.

Tras esto le devolvió el Hacha a Astrid y se dirigió con cierta torpeza hacia el Gronckle, para distraerlo. Astrid consiguió llegar a la parte trasera de la herrería. Le dolía muchísimo la pierna y el hombro que había arañado y quemado las zarpas de aquella bestia. Con cierta torpeza intentó abrir la puerta trasera, terminando finalmente por partir la cerradura de un hachazo. Al entrar una nube de polvo y humo le escupió en la cara, dejándola ciega. Tosiendo se agachó y arrancanto los bajos de sus vestido intentó taparse la nariz y la boca para no tragar más humo. No fue muy difícil llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo estaba cerrada con llave y su acabado de metal la hacía casi impenetable. Intentó buscar alguna llave o herramienta que le permitiera abrirla, pero con el humo no veía prácticamente nada. Fue entonces cuando un estruendo la hizo retroceder y apartarse, pues el techo comenzó a caerse. Lo único bueno de aquello es partió la puerta, lo mano, que debía darse prisa en salir de allí.

Por extraño que pareciera allí dentro casi nada se había quemado. La puerta de metal había cumplido bastante bien su función. Rapidamente se acercó a la mesa de trabajo, seguía igual a como la había visto el día anterior. Aquel había sido el espacio de Hipo y todos los dibujos que colgaban de las paredes eran planos de inventos suyos. Lo que más captó la atención de Astrid fueron los dibujos de dragones. Había dibujos colgados por toda la habitación, muchos de ellos con indicaciones un tanto extrañas... ahí estaba, el cofre que le había dicho Bocón. Lo extrajo rápidamente, no pesaba demasiado. Iba a salir corriendo de allí pero algo la hizo retroceder y comenzar a recopilar los dibujos y planos que había en la habitación. La casa empezó a crujir, así que agarró con fuerza todo lo que había conseguido salvar y salió corriendo.

Afuera la esperaba Patán.

-¡Vamos! -Le gritó.

Patán se acercó a sujetarla y juntos echaron a correr hacia el refugio. Astrid corría sin ser muy consciente de nada. Corría por inercia pero ya no sentía demasiado su cuerpo.

-Espero que sea importante, pensé que no regresarías.

Astrid asintió, apenas podía hablar. Patán le señaló el refugio, estaban muy cerca. El refugio estaba en un semivalle entre las dos colinas más altas de la isla y se trataba de una especie de cueva o perforación en la roca. Ya podían ver la entrada. La gente podía verse dentro de aquella especie de cueva, todos animándolos y gritándoles para que se dieran prisa. Astrid sintió como la esperanza de llegar a un lugar a salvo le daba la energía que necesitaba para seguir corriendo pues sino fuera por ello hacía rato que hubiese desfallecido.

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue alto tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar. Astrid fue la primera en verlo. Desde lo alto de la montaña caía en picado un dragón enorme, con el cuerpo lleno de fuego y espinas, que se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cueva desde arriba, en busca de presas. No les daría tiempo a llegar a la entrada. Astrid reaccionó de la mejor manera que pudo. Con sus últimas fuerzas lanzó el cofre y los pergaminos hacia el interior de la cueva y en el último aliento empujó a Patán, tirándolo al suelo para protegerlo mientras que aquella enorme bestia la atrapaba entre sus garras y se la llevaba volando de allí.

El cielo nocturno estaba muy oscuro para ser una noche de luna llena. El amanecer parecía haberse retirado. Astrid sintió pena, le hubiese gustado ver el sol una vez más antes de morir. En cualquiero otro momento hubiese puesto resistencia, pero estaba exhausta y realmente ya no tenía sentido seguir luchando. Aunque consiguiera zafarse de las garras de aquel animal la caída la mataría. Lo curioso es que apenas sentía su cuerpo, quizás así su final no fuera tan espantoso. Sintió pena por sus padres cuando les dieran la noticia y por Estoico, no había sido malo con ella. Ahora pensaba si realmente valía la pena haber muerto por recuperar un cofre de casi un desconocido. Y los dibujos de Hipo...

La fuerza del viento y el zarandeo de aquel animal empezaron a aturdirla, sentía mucho frío. Los párpapdos empezaron a pesarle y la vista se le nubló. Incluso imaginó volver a oír aquel extraño ruido que oyó la noche anterior en la ventana, ese zumbido extraño.

Lo último que Astrid pudo recordar de aquella noche fue el sonido de un fuerte zumbido y tras esto una explosión de color violeta. Preciosa, pensó mientras su cuerpo caía al vacío.


	8. Chapter 9

**Holi! Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todxs los que me dejaron comentarios, saber que les gustas es una motivación para seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo me quedó bastante largo pero creo que se lo merecía. No quiero hacer muchos spoilers así que solo les voy a decir QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!**

 **No estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado pero espero que a ustedes les guste. Creo firmemente que a partir de este capítulo la historia va a comenzar a hablar por sí sola y el ritmo será más frenético, así que espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste!**

 **Por cierto, no acostumbro a contestar a los comentarios dado que apenas tengo hueco ni incluso para publicar, pero quizás ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo empiece a contestar a partir de este capítulo. Así que ya saben, cualquier cosa solo escríbanme!**

 **UN SALUDO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

Astrid corría y corría por el bosque, huyendo de los enviados de su padre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero tenía que seguir corriendo o la atraparían. No pensaba casarse con Aren. Oh no, ahora también escuchaba su voz, debía estar persiguiéndola también. Esta vez su plan saldría bien, llegaría antes que Eret al acantilado. Se sentía mal por él, sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría pero tenía que pensar más en ella misma. Astrid tuvo que esquivar en aquel momento un arból que se desplomaba abatido por las llamas. Fuego. ¿Cuándo había empezado el fuego? Los guardias habían desaparecido. Astrid intentó pedir ayuda pero la voz no le salía del cuerpo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero resultaba imposible así que siguió corriendo a la vez que el dolor de su cuerpo se intensificaba. Se estaba quemando. Todo el bosque parecía igual. ¿Donde estaba el acantilado? Siguió corriendo hasta que al fin pudo divisarlo. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que saltar. Los pies le pesaban muchísimo y apenas podía ver, pero lo único que sabía seguro es que debía saltar si quería salvarse. Cogió impulso y antes que las llamas la deborarán calló por el acantilado y aterrizó en el mar. Estaba muy frío pero era más sereno de lo que imaginaba. Las olas la mecían... al fin podría descansar. Entonces vio a un dragón. Un dragón muy feo que debía vivir en aquel mar. "¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó con su rostro sin ojos. "¿Estas bien?", repitió. Astrid no podía contestar, estaba bajo el agua, era imposible. El dragón estaba muy cerca, quizás quería comersela. Debía nadar en dirección contraria pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Se estaba ahogando, se estaba ahogando y necesitaba aire. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no se movía? ¿De verdad iba a morir de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no paraba de mirarla el dragón? De repente algún ser extraño la agarró del hombro y Astrid sintió un profundo miedo apoderándose de ella. Y entonces, temblando y jadeante, se derpertó.

-¿Estas bien?

Al abrir lo ojos lo primero que vio fue la oscuridad. Necesitó parpadear varias veces hasta que sus ojos empezaron a reaccionar. Le lagrimeaban y escocían muchísimo, pero al intentar limpiárselos con las manos sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazó que la inmovilizó.

-Vaya... al fin despiertas. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Astrid se asustó al escuchar aquella voz. No estaba sola... donde quiera que estuviera. ¿Habría muerto? Quizás estaba en el Valhala, aunque nunca pensó que fuera tan doloro. Con gran esfuerzo giró la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz pero lo que vio la aterrorizó. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una extraña criatura con una cara sin rostro. Volvió a parpadear con fuerza mientras las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos por el escozor.

El extraño debió percartese de su miedo.

-Perdona... no quería asustarte. - Con cuidado se retiró la máscara del rostro.-Mejor así ¿verdad?

Era una máscara de metal, no una criatura extraña. Astrid se sintió aliviada y volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por mirarlo bien pero apenas pudo ver más que la sombra de un rostro humano.

-Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos-. Dijo la dulce voz que ahora le apartaba el pelo de la cara. -Estas a salvo, ya ha pasado lo peor.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un gran poder en ella. Estaba a salvo. Respiró aliviada y sin apenas darse cuenta volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Astrid despertó tres días después. Durante este tiempo se debatió entre el sueño y la vigilia de forma constante. A ratos soñaba y a ratos tenía pesadillas horribles. Cada vez que despertaba sentía un gran dolor por todas partes, a veces tan intenso que este mismo dolor la hacía volver a caer en el sueño. Esta vez, la vigilia duró algo más.

Astrid abrió los ojos con cuidado. Le seguían lagrimeando pero al menos ya no le escocían. Intentó incorporarse como tantas otras veces pero el dolor siempre la paralizaba.

-Ah no, no, no... -de nuevo le volvía a hablar aquel ser humano sin rostro-. Tienes que descansar, créeme que hacer esfuerzos no te ayudará.

Lo único que Astrid consiguió averiguar durante aquel tiempo es que, por su voz, la criatura que la cuidaba debía ser un joven. Era una voz dulce y serena que conseguía tranquilizarla después de cada pesadilla.

El chico se le acercó y la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Le puso la mano en la frente.

-Al menos ya no tienes fiebre.

Astrid seguía sin poder sentir su cuerpo demasiado bien. Sabía que estaba indefensa ante un desconocido pero por alguna razón no se sentía en peligro. Tenía curiosidad. Quería verlo pero sus ojos no paraban de llorar. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Iba a quedarse ciega? Con gran esfuerzo consiguió alzar su brazo, luchando contra un extraño escozor que provenía de su hombro derecho. La dirección de aquella mano que levantaba titubeante era la mejilla del chico. Tenía una cara suave. Intentó atraerlo hacia ella para verlo mejor pero no tenía fuerzas. Su acompañante la entendió de inmediato y se acercó levemente.

-Vaya... veo que estás mucho mejor.

Astrid agradeció a sus ojos volver a recuperar la capacidad de enfocar el mundo. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo. Era un joven de pelo castaño rojizo, de ojos verdes y tez clara. La imagen seguía siendo difusa, pero al menos aquel chico era humano y no un espíritu del Valhala. Astrid intentó decir algo pero la voz no le salía. Él pareció percatarse de sus intenciones.

-Espera, te traigo algo de agua. -Dijo mientras se levantaba para regresar con una especie de cantimplora.

El chico tomó a Astrid con delicadeza y apoyándola contra su cuerpo consiguió enderezarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera beber. Aquel movimiento le dolió menos de lo que pensaba pero no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Sintió vergüenza, los vikingos no muestran nunca su sufrimiento. Él no dijo nada, simplemente apoyó la cantimplora en los labios de ella para que pudiera beber. El primer sorbo no pudo tragarlo y la tos la invadió. Al menos su segundo sorbo de aquella agua fresca le dio la vida.

-Do...don...dond -intentó articular cuando él alejó la cantimplora.

-Estas en un lugar seguro-respondió- pero debes descansar para recuperarte.

-N...no.-Negó con la cabeza- No... q...uiero... descan...

Astrid sintió como el chico se reía.

-Vaya, así que estas cansada de tanto dormir. -Dijo divertido.-Esta bien, tu mandas, aunque te advierto que tampoco hay nada mucho más divertido que hacer aquí.

Astrid hizo amago de sonreir y con un poco de esfuerzo formuló su segunda pregunta.

-C...cu..cuanto...

Él pareció volver a entenderla antes que terminara la frase.

-Llevas aquí seis días, desde el último ataque de dragones-Especificó él, adelantándose a su pregunta.-Temí que no despertaras.

Astrid empezaba a diferenciar los extraños sueños que había tenido de la realidad. Comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado. El último ataque. Y el dragón que se la llevó. ¿Pero cómo había pasado de estar en las zarpas de un dragón a donde estaba? ¿Dónde diantres estaba?

-C...Co...

El chico la silenció.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero ahora no es el momento, tienes que descansar.

Astrid negó con la cabeza. No quería dormirse y volver a vagar por ese mundo de sombras.

-Está bien, pero al menos dime que vas a comer algo.

Astrid no tenía hambre pero no se veía con fuerzas como para volver a rebatirlo.

-Está bastante asqueroso, pero te prometo que te sentará bien.

* * *

Tras su intento de comer esa porquería Astrid volvió a dormirse, despertando con la noche ya bien cerrada. Estaba asqueroso, pero si es cierto que le había sentado bien. Esta vez recuperó rápido la visión y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió incorporarse ella sola. Al fin podía ver donde estaba, pese a que la noche oscureciera todo y la lluvía bloqueara la visión del esterior. Se encontraba en una especie de recoveco en las faldas de una montaña. Algo así como una cueva pero no muy profunda. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para resguardar de la lluvia y el viento. Estaba completamente vacía, salvo por alguna que otra cosa que Astrid no supo identificar del todo bien. Cerca de la entrada había una pequeña hoguera. ¿Y el chico? Astrid se asustó ante su ausencia. Cada vez que había despertado estaba ahí.

Intentó controlar su miedo. No debería estar muy lejos, pese a que fuese de noche y lloviera afuera. De este modo empezó a inspeccionarse y a intentar recuperar los vagos recuerdos que le quedaban de aquella noche.

Estaba recubierta de palos, cuerdas y hojas que debían tener untado algún tipo de sustancia pringosa. Debía de ser algún tipo de ungüento para la piel. "Claro", recordó de inmediato, se había quemado gran parte del cuerpo. Entonces también descubrió que estaba casi desnuda. Toda ella se ruborizó y corrió a taparse con la manta que la cubría. ¿La había visto todo el tiempo así? Respiró hondo y aceptó que era una tontería taparse, al fin y al cabo le había salvado la vida y curado las heridas, qué más daba ya. Pensando en eso... ¿Le había salvado la vida? Astrid no conseguía recordar qué había pasado. Sus recuerdos terminaban en las garras de aquel dragón, sobrevolando el gélido cielo nocturno. Le preguntaría en cuanto regresara, si es que lo hacía.

Con cuidado intentó retirarse las hojas que tenía en el cuerpo y para su sorpresa su piel lucía bastante bien como para haber sido abrasada. Tenía el tobillo inmobilizado por dos palos de madera, quizás se lo había roto, aunque podía moverlo sin que le doliera demasiado. Lo que más le dolía sin duda era el hombro. Lo tenía todo vendando con una mezcla de tela, cuero y hojas mojadas de aquella pomada. Intentó apartarlas y ver la herida cuando...

-Yo que tú no me miraría eso, tiene bastante mala pinta y eso que soy un excelente costurero.

El chico apareció de entre la lluvia, completamente empapado y con una especie de bolsa en la mano. Astrid creyó ver una sombra negra tras él, pero esta desapareció rápido en la lluvia. La vista le debía seguir fallando.

-He traido algo que te vendrá bien.-Dijo mientras se sacudía el agua del pelo.

Era la primera vez que Astrid lo veía con claridad. Era un chico muy extraño, ni siquiera parecía ser vikingo, al menos no lucía yelmo en su cabeza. ¿Aunque sino qué otra cosa era? Su cuerpo era demasiado delgado para un vikingo y no parecía muy alto, pese a que Astrid lo observaba desde el suelo. Llevaba el pelo alborotado del que sobresalían algunas trenzas pequeñas que parecían haber nacido por sí mismas. Pese a sus rasgos, a Astrid le pareció bastante atractivo, idea que terminó por ruborizarla y hacerla bajar la mirada. Fue entonces cuando reparó en un detalle muy curioso. Es normal para los vikingos sufrir la pérdida de un miembro, algo que demuestra la valentía en el campo de batalla, lo que no era normal es que en vez de una pata de palo, aquel chico llevara una especie de complejo artilugio de metal. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué funcionaba aquella cosa con tantos mecanimos?

Mientras Astrid lo observaba con curiosidad él empezó a desvestirse. La chica apartó la mirada rápidamente, confusa. Él comenzó a desabrocharse una especie de armadura de cuero que llevaba adherida al cuerpo a la vez que se sacudía el agua del pelo y la ropa. Al parecer aquella malla de cuero que llevaba sobre la ropa tenía una función aislante ante la lluvia porque cuando Astrid volvió a mirarlo su ropa estaba prácticamente seca, pese a que su cabello goteara. Sintió vergüenza cuando éste cruzó su mirada con ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Así que...-carraspeó, todavía le costaba hablar- los pescas tú mismo.

Dijo Astrid fascinada. Le resultaba extraño comer este tipo de peces, ya que nunca se acercaban a la costa y vivían en alta mar. Estaban muy bien valorados en la cocina vikinga, aunque su precio rondaba las dos monedas de plata y muy pocos barcos se dedicaban a su pesca.

-Sí, pero es pura suerte.

Ambos comían alrededor de la hoguera, donde se cocinaban una tanda más de pescado. Astrid había conseguido ponerse en pie por primera vez desde el día del ataque y con ayuda del chico se había sentado junto al fuego.

Siguieron comiendo un rato más en silencio, pero Astrid tenía demasiadas preguntas como para seguir así.

-Y... tú, ¿vives aquí solo?

El chico la miró y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Nunca había visto una mirada como aquella, tan decidida y misteriosa.

-Sí... bueno-dudó-llevo en esta cueva los últimos dos meses, aunque no me gusta quedarme en un sitio demasiado tiempo.

Astrid pensó en su isla y en el viaje a Berk. Realmente ella tampoco quería quedarse atrapada en una isla para siempre.

-Tienes suerte...-dijo casi sin pensarlo.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza mezclada con diversión.

-¿Tu crees?

Astrid no sabía muy bien qué decía su mirada ni qué debía contestarle. Lo cierto es que aquel chico la ponía algo nerviosa y no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás simplemente era porque se trataba de un desconocido. Aquello mismo le recordó que era "un desconocido".

-De momento hago yo las preguntas-dijo un poco a la defensiva, a fin y al cabo estaba frente a alguien a quien no conocía y no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones y hasta que punto podría ser peligroso.

Ella era una figura reconocible, tanto por su compromiso como por ser la hija de uno de los mejores mercaderes de todo el archipiélago. Era cierto que aquel la chico la había estado cuidando, pero no debía fiarse de sus posibles interes, quizás quería algo a cambio. Su padre estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero por recurperarla, o quien sabe, quizás ya no.

-Y tengo más. -Expresó rotunda, mientras lo apuntaba con un pescado-.¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

El chico sonrió ante su gesto y levantó las manos a modo de atraco.

-Esta bien _my lady_ le contestaré a sus preguntas, pero no hacía falta que me amenazara con esa arma-contestó.

Ella le sonrió. Qué humor más extraño. No obstante, volvió a su postura autoritaria. Si los vikingos habían sobrevivido tantos sigloes era por su naturaleza desconfiada.

-Estamos en la isla muerte lenta. -Le respondió el chico, que tenía una postura más relajada ahora y mordía su cena-.¿Qué ironía verdad?

Astrid se quedó pensativa.

-Y...-carraspeó finalmente ella-, ¿donde exactamente está esta isla?

-Al sur-este, tras los confines del archipiélago.

Astrid se encontraba totalmente perdida. De pequeña su padre le había enseñado a leer mapas, pero todos ellos solían terminarse al final del archipiélago. Todo lo que quedaba fuera, eran tierras desconocidas, si no se trataban del mismísimo Valhala.

-¿Estoy muerta? -preguntó casi sin pensarlo. Tras decirlo, se ruborizó ante su estúpida e intantil pregunta.

Él chico volvió a reirse.

-No, no estas muerta, solo un poco lejos de casa.

Astrid sonrió. "Qué estúpida" pensó.

-¿Sabrías decirme si estamos muy lejos de Berk?-le preguntó Astrid, esta vez lanzando una pregunta más realista.

El chico pareció palidecer por un momento y comenzó a toser. Tras unos segundos intentó responderle a la chica.

-Bueno a ver... -carraspeó- técnicamente estamos lejos de Berk, pero claro tampoco tan lejos como para que sea imposible volver... aunque claro volver tampoco es que sea un camino de flores... -Astrid lo miró confusa, él se apresuró a cambiar de rumbo la conversación-Espera un momento yo también tengo preguntas-se defenció-, quiero decir, o sea... ¿eres de Berk?¿Qué diantres hacías en las garras de un dragón norteño?

Astrid no supo identificar muy bien qué decían sus ojos y menos aquellas preguntas tan raras.

-Oye, yo no elegí ser la cena de un dragón...-Astrid sintió que no debía desviarse del tema- y sí, bueno, técnicamente podría decirse que soy de Berk, sí. ¿Sabes como podría volver?

El chico se quedó pensativo y sin responder se terminó de un bocado el pescado que tenía y usó el palo donde estaba clavado para pintar en el suelo de arena de la cueva. Al principio parecían formas sin sentido pero luego resultó ser una especie de mapa.

-Mira-dijo terminando de masticar -, esta es la isla donde estamos y esta "x" es el punto exacto donde nos encontramos.

La isla parecía muy grande en el dibujo. El chico siguió dibujando.

-Y esto de aquí son unas formaciones rocosa que sirven de barrera natural al archipiélago.-Seguía dibujando-. Tras estas, docientas millas al noroeste está Berk.

El mapa era muy claro, pero la forma de llegar hasta allí parecía imposible. Astrid no entendía cómo podía estar tan lejos. ¿Tanto voló aquel dragón?

-¿Sabes cómo podría volver?

-Es un poco complicado...-se rascó la melena-, al extremo de esta isla hay una especie de embarque que normalemente sirve para el tráfico de mercancías. La mayoría son marineros aunque hay que tener cuidado porque a veces hay más de un ladrón o piratas.-Se quedó un momento pensativo antes de contestar-. Quizás con un poco de suerte puedas subir a algún barco que se dirija a Berk. Son como unos...

El chico empezó a escribir números y signos en la arena.

-...unos quince días si rodean las formaciones... cinco si cruzan por ellas, aunque eso es un suicidio.

Astrid asimilaba aquella información tan rápido como podía. Había pasado de ser una vikinga extranjera a una vikinga perdida. Tenía que volver a Berk, era su responsabilidad, sabía lo que aquello significaba para su tribu. Aunque quizás la habían dado ya por muerta y podría buscar la vida en libertad que siempre deseó. Empezó a marearse.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó el chico quien se dio cuenta de su palidez.

-Supongo que todavía estoy algo cansada... -Astrid se llevó la mano al hombro, le dolía mucho.

-Demasiadas emociones fuertes-contestó él, mientras se giraba de espaldas a la chica, buscando algo en su bolsa mojada. -Había salido a por esto, creo que es necesario que te lo pongas.

El chico tenía en su mano un tarro pequeño con una especie de moco verde.

-Es para tu hombro, temo que esté infectado.

* * *

Astrid volvía a estar sobre su cama improvisada, esta vez sentada y agarrándose el pelo mientras aquel chico le untaba tras ella aquella cosa en el hombro.

-Es una herida muy profunda, por eso te está tardando en sanar.-Explicó él.- Un poco más y te hubiese destrozado el tendón. Has tenido suerte.

El fuego se consumía lejos de ellos y ahora la oscuridad en la cueva era casi total. Astrid sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en ella. Odiaba ser cuidada, la hacía sentir débil. Además el contacto de aquel chico la ponía un tanto nerviosa y eso que éste se mostraba bastante tímido. Si lo pensaba bien era el contacto más cercano e íntimo que había tenido nunca, y eso que se trataba de un desconocido poniéndole pomada en una herida que le causaba gran dolor.

-Oye...-dijo Astrid-, disculpa si antes he sido algo brusca con mis preguntas, a veces soy...

-...muy vikinga-la terminó él.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, lo entiendo. -Respondió el chico.- A mi no se me dan demasiado bien las personas.

Tras esto último se quedaron en silencio. Afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Cuando el chico terminó de ponerle aquello volvió a taparle la herida con gasas de hojas y tela.

-Pues esto ya está... -dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ella hacia un rincón de la cueva donde tenía una caja.

De aquella caja sacó una especie de manta. Astrid lo miró en la oscuridad mientras el chico extendía en silencio la manta en el suelo, a modo de cama. Ella se recostó con cuidado y se arropó mientras lo veía tumbarse.

-Me dejas hacerte una última pregunta-dijo ella en la oscuridad, casi en un susurro.

Ella lo oyó reir.

-Dispara vikinga.

-Se me ha olvidado preguntarte tu nombre...

Astrid esperó durante unos segundos una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Vaya...-dijo él al rato. -Lo cierto es que ya ni me acuerdo, o sea, vivo solo, no me hablo a mi mismo-carraspeó-quiero decir, a ver... claro que hablo conmigo mismo, todos lo hacemos, pero me refiero a que no me llamo a mi mismo, o sea que no digo mi nomb...

-Astrid.

Lo cortó ella a él.

-¿Cómo?-Respondió tumbado, girándose hacia ella para verla mejor.

-Astrid.-Repitió.-Así es como me llamo yo.

-Vaya... encantado Astrid, tienes un nombre muy bonito.

-Gracias.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un rato hasta que él apartó su mirada de los ojos de ella y se giró hacia el techo.

-Belleza divina... -dijo-tu nombre tiene un significado muy especial...

-Mi madre decía que a los hijos se les debe poner nombres que los dioses respenten, sino no te seguirán en tus actos.

Astrid seguía mirándolo pensativa. Echaba de menos a su madre y a su tierra.

-Mis padres tenían un concepto muy diferente. De donde yo vengo es costumbre ponerle nombres feos y terribles a los niños, para así asustar a los trolls y demás seres fantásticos que quieran robarlos. ¿Qué ironía verdad? A veces los más peligrosos somos los humanos con nosotros mismos...

Astrid sonrió mientras lo miraba.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?-inquirió-el nombre de la persona que me ha salvado no puede ser tan terrible.

El chico suspiró, trago saliva y se giró de nuevo hacia el lado de ella. Estaba tan oscuro que Astrid ya apenas podía verle los ojos, como si una silueta le hablase.

-La gente como yo debe olvidar su nombre-explicó indeciso-, es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirte, basicamente las reglas consisten en olvidar quien eras y todo lo que ello conlleva...

Se quedó un momento pensativo. Astrid sintió una gran tristeza en su voz. Nunca pensó que su última pregunta fuera a ser la peor para él. Mientras más sabía de él más confusa se sentía. Aquel chico delgado y tímido parecía esconder más demonios y sombras de lo que parecía. Cuando pensó que ya no respondería, su voz la sorprendió.

-Pero bueno... ¿Quién se va a enterar que he roto mi promesa?

El espíritu vikingo de Astrid no pudo soportarlo más.

-Dímelo ya-inquirió autoritaria y divertida.

-Esto... yo...Hace tiempo solía llamarme Hipo.


	9. Chapter 10

**¡HE VUELTO!**

 **Siento mucho la demora, más incluso cuando tenía el capítulo escrito tres días después de publicar el anterior. No obstante, tuve algunos problemas con la página de Fanfiction, los que también publiquéis seguramente sabéis de lo que hablo o tuvisteis el mismo problema. Sin embargo, ya esta todo solucionado y estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más! Me alegra saber que os gustó el capi anterior. He recibido un montón de comentarios positivos y me animan muchísimo a seguir expandiendo esta historia. Espero que os guste el capi que os traigo, aunque sé que al principio me vais a odiar un poquito jejeje**

 **Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho! ¡Prometo publicar antes esta vez! El siguiente lo tengo ya casi escrito. ¡Un saludo a todxs!**

 **PD: me he tomado algunas licencias narrativas en este capi por motivos literarios, como por ejemplo extraer algunos pensamientos de Astrid. No creo que lo haga muy a menudo, pero espero que les ayude un poco para adentraros en el mar de dudas que es su cabeza ahora mismo jajaja**

* * *

 _El sol brillaba demasiado fuerte en el estadio. Astrid tuvo que cubrirse la cara con su hacha para no quedar ciega al sol. Su supone que debía hacer calor pero aún así ella sentía mucho frío. ¿Dónde estaba? De repente vio a Bocón a lo lejos, con un motón de niños que la señalaban. Al principio parecían muy felices, Astrid les saludó. Volvió a buscar a Bocón con la mirada pero ya no estaba. ¿A dónde había ido a parar? ¿Y los niños? Ahora un montón de gente gritaba a su alrededor desde los asientos del estadio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Con aquel sol no podía ver nada. Se esforzó en seguir buscando a Bocón cuando un rugido de dragón la sorprendió. Era la prueba de iniciación, su prueba de iniciación. Claro, ella no la había pasado en su isla y si quería ser un vikingo en Berk tenía que enfretarse a ello. El dragón fue corriendo hacia ella, haciéndola saltar para apartarse de sus garras. Lo mataría de un hachazo. ¿Y su hacha? Astrid ya no la tenía. ¿Dónde estaba? La buscó con desesperación por el suelo pero no estaba. Corrió cuando vio al dragón abalanzarse sobre ella. El estadio parecía más grande. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba desarmada, no era justo, tenían que parar el juego. ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? Allí estaba Brutacio. Él la ayudaría._

 _-_ _¡Tienen que para el juego!_

 _-_ _No es un juego Astrid, por Odín que no puedes negarte._

 _-_ _¡Pero va a matarme!_ _-_ _gritó desesperada_ _-_ _¡No tengo cómo defenderme, necesito un arma!_

 _-_ _No podemos hacer nada, vivimos en una zona peligrosa, si no te mata este dragón te matará el que te llevó volando._

 _Astrid sabía que no la ayudaría. Siguió corriendo hasta que consiguió llegar a un acantilado. Si saltaba estaría a salvo. Esta vez los pies no le pesaban, pero cuando saltó el dragón la atrapó entre sus garras. Brutacio tenía razón, sino la mataba ese dragón la mataría el que se la llevó volando. Zarandeó contra él pero sus garras le apretaban cada vez con más fuerza el hombro. Le sangraba. Entonces llegó una nube negra, el dragón la soltó y ella cayó al mar._

* * *

Astrid se incorporó sudando y jadeante. Otra vez había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado mientras que su piel se cubría de gotas de sudor frío.

La noche anterior Astrid tardó en conciliar el sueño, ni quisiera recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo mismo. Hipo. Si antes creyó tener demasiadas preguntas, realmente eso no era nada comparado con las preguntas que tenía ahora. No podía ser, tenía que ser una casualidad. Hipo no era un nombre tan extraño, quizás todo era una coincidencia. ¿Pero y si no lo era? Astrid no pudo ni se atrevió a preguntarle. Lo dejó que se durmiera mientras ella divagaba entre sus mil preguntas. Ella debió quedarse dormida de madrugada... Y pensando en el muchacho... ¿Dónde estaba?

Astrid se giró para buscarlo con la mirada pero allí no había nadie. La luz del sol entraba por la apertura de la roca y por su color indicaba que la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Astrid siguió inspeccionando la cueva. No había nada en ella, estaba completamente vacía. El temor la inundó. ¿A donde había ido el chico? No estaban sus cosas, ni su cama improvisada. Lo único que había junto a ella era una cantimplora, el tarro con el ungüento de la pasada noche y un trozo de tela rasgada que algún día fue su vestido de novia. ¿Se había marchado?

Astrid siempre fue una chica valiente, pero en aquel momento sintió un profundo miedo. Estaba sola, malherida y muy, muy lejos de cualquier lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar. Siempre pensó que ese sería su mayor deseo y ahora que se había cumplido descubría que se trataba de una pesadilla.

Se desarropó y con cuidado se inspeccionó las heridas. Las marcas de quemaduras habían desaparecido prácticamente y su tobillo estaba perfecto. La herida del hombro le escocía un poco pero el dolor era ya apenas un hormigueo. Despació, se deshizo del vendaje que la cubría y por primera vez vio su herida. Tenía un color morado y rojo, con un hilo negro que le dibujaba una cicatriz desde el omóplato hasta la clavícula. Tenía que admitir que aquello tenía mala pinta, pero el ungüento había mejora con creces la herida.

Astrid esperó un rato allí sentada, mientras se ponía aquel vestido de lino blanco rasgado y quemado sobre su ropa interior. Las mujeres de Berk le habían dicho que impresionaría a su marido con ellas prendas interiores tan elaboradas y blancas. Este pensamiento la hizo sonreir con amarga ironía. Aquellas prendas estaban manchadas, rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre. Al principio se había sentido algo desnuda, ahora realmente comprendía que aquello no tenía sentido. Se terminó de vestir y se sujetó mejor el pelo, rehaciendo su trenza. Cuando estuvo lista, usó la sábana sobre la que dormía para guardar las pocas cosas que tenía y con un nudo se la colocó sobre su hombro bueno, a modo de bolsa. Y salió.

El primer contacto con la luz del sol le hizo daño en los ojos. Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse y poder ver el lugar que la rodeaba. A diferencia de Berk o Isla Pesadilla, aquel lugar parecía inmenso y tenía una espesa y frondosa vegetación. Miro hacia la cueva, dudosa. ¿Y si el chico volvía? Luego recordó que no quedaba nada de él en aquella cueva, sin duda se había marchado y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que avanzar. Según el mapa en la arena todavía le quedaba un largo viaje hasta poder volver a Berk y posiblemente ya la habrían dado por muerta. Astrid solo deseó que aquello no supusiera una guerra entre tribus vikingas.

Al menos era buena orientándose y sabía que si el extremo de la isla al que debía dirigirse estaba al oeste solo debía seguir al sol para encontrar su destino. Comenzó a adentrarse en la espesura cuando descubrió que estaba desarmada. ¿Cuándo había perdido su hacha? Creía recordar llevarla en su cinturón cuando la atrapó el dragón... debió caérsele mientras volaban. Ante este pensamiento no tuvo más remedio que avanzar por la espesura de aquella jungla apartando la vegetación con sus propias manos. Hipo podía haberle dejado algún tipo de cuchillo. Este pensamiento la sorprendió, ya que volvió a disparar las dudas en su cabeza.

 _"Hipo. El hijo de Estoico el inmenso. El nombre que no se podía pronunciar en Berk. Los dibujos de Hipo. Sí, demasiado bien pintados para ser un vikingo. Sus dibujos eran diseños y bocetos de piezas y armas pero también había dibujos muy extraños que no pertenecían a nada que Astrid pudiera entender, eso y dragones. El chico pintaba dragones, normal que escondiera los dibujos en la armería, ningún padre vikingo permitiría aquellos dibujos y Bocón, por alguna extraña razón los había guardado. Lástima que la mayoría se hubieran quemado. "_

Astrid no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza mientras con las manos casi ensangrentadas y las faldas del vestido rasgadas, seguía luchando contra las gigantescas plantas.

 _"No puede ser él... ese pobre chico debe llevar años muerto. Quizás murió en aquellas pruebas de iniciación y claro, como es el hijo del jefe... Tiene sentido... es una vergüenza para un jefe vikingo, normal que quisiera que todos olvidaran que tenía un hijo... ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Eso sería horrible y despiadado..."_

Luego pensó en su propio padre y recordó que así eran los vikingos.

Tras horas de caminata, Astrid paró a resfrescarse cuando encontró un riachuelo. Hacía muchísima calor en aquella isla y el ambiente era demasiado húmedo para ella. No debía estar muy lejos de la playa, así que decidió que seguiría el curso de aquel riachuelo cuando repusiera fuerzas, ya que estaba segura que desembocaría en el mar. Con cuidado se limpió las heridas en aquella agua fresca y se puso un poco de ungüento en su hombro. También se quitó su vestido de novia y lo terminó de destrozar para vendarse las manos, intentando así protegerlas de futuros arañazos contra la maleza. Se sentó junto a un árbol a la sombra y dejó que un poco de brisa la refrescara. La verdad es que estaba mucho más fresca solo en ropa interior, sobre todo porque sus bajos eran pantalones y podía moverse con más facilidad que con aquel maldito vestido.

Ante la advertencia del chico sobre los posibles piratas decidió fabricarse algún tipo de arma afilando con una roca una caña. Era mejor que nada.

 _"Y sino murió... ¿y si solo lo desterraron? Aunque claro, un niño solo y fuera de su isla... igualmente estaría muerto. Bocón dijo que no era un vikingo muy hábil. Pero ¿Y si era él?"_

Astrid salió de sus pensamientos ante la alarma de un ruido extraño cerca de ella. Se quedó quieta intentando no hacer ruido y agudizó sus sentidos. Parecían los graznidos de algún tipo de dragón mezclados con sonidos de pasos y voces humanas. Con cuidado se asomó tras el árbol donde estaba sentada, desde el cual pudo ver a lo lejos cómo unos hombres transportaban en una gran red un dragón derrumbado. "Cazadores de dragones" pensó inmediatamente.

Astrid volvió a ocultarse y esperó a que se alejaran para seguirlos. Donde había cazadores de dragones seguramente había un barco. La verdad es que Astrid desconfiaba profundamente de esa calaña de hombres, pues normalmente los cazadores de dragones eran conocidos por ser ladrones y asesinos que habían sido expulsados de sus tribus. No obstante, quizás fueran su única oportunidad de salir de aquella isla.

Sin hacer ruido los persiguió de cerca, siguiéndo el rastro de sangre que dejaba el dragón herido. Los cazadores de dragones solían ser los principales comerciantes de pieles y carne de dragón. Los vikingos por lo general no solían tomar mucha carne de dragón, ya que muchas leyendas decían que si un vikingo se come a su enemigo éste lo matará por dentro. No obstante, existía un gran mercado en lo que a las pieles se refere. Quizás aquellos cazadores conocían a su padre, si era así, no sería muy difícil negociar con ellos una plaza en su barco. Lo único que odiaba era ir desarmada.

Se fue acercando con cautela hasta que los perdió entre la maleza. El rastro de sangre terminaba ahí. Con siguilo se asomó a los matorrales donde se perdía el rastro y descubrió que aquello conducía directamente a la playa. Al lo lejos podía ver el barco pero ni rastro de los cazadores y su dragón. Astrid sentía que ahí había gato encerrado. Dudó si cruzar la maleza, pues una vez en la playa estaría completamente al descubierto. Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida y algo que la agarraba por la espalda, inmovilizándola.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Un hombre la agarraba con fuerza y la elevaba del suelo mientras que otros tres sujetos a sus espaldas sostenían al dragón herido y aprisonado.

-Vaya cacería la de hoy, un dragón y una chica preciosa. ¿Por cuál creéis que pagarán más? -Dijo el que parecía el cabecilla.

Astrid mordió en la mano al esbirro que la sujetaba y que le tapaba la boca.

-¡Soltádme!

-Oh vamos linda, no te enfades, si acaba de empezar el trayecto.-Le dijo, y luego se dirigió a sus hombres-. Subidla al barco junto con el dragón.

-¡Soltádme!¡No sabéis quién soy!

Astrid luchaba por zafarse de aquel rufián pero sus esfuerzos parecían imposibles.

-¿Y quién eres? ¿La princesa desnuda de la jungla?-Respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la barbilla.

Astrid le escupió en la mejilla y el tipo la abofeteó.

-¡Llevaos a esta insolente! ¡Vamos!

Los esbirros comenzaron a cargar al dragón y a Astrid rumbo a la playa, preparándolo todo para zarpar.

-¡Mi padre es el jefe Hofferson! ¡El mejor comerciante del archipiélago! -gritó Astrid -¡Cómo se entere del trato que me estáis dando...!

-¿Qué? -la interrumpió-¿Qué nos va a hacer mocosa?

El hombre se rió de Astrid mientras ésta lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Qué me va hacer ese idiota? -prosiguió- Lo primero es que no vamos a comerciarlizar en el archipiélago y lo segundo es que Hofferson es hombre muerto.

Sus hombres rieron. Astrid no entendió qué querían decir con aquello último pero su cara debió reflejar el miedo cuando el tipo de echó a reir al ver su expresión.

-¡Lleváoslos!

Fue lo último que dijo y a lo que Astrid prestó atención mientras la ataban y cargaban como a una presa común en dirección hacia aquel barco. ¿Qué quería decir que su padre era hombre muerto?

Pese a las vagas y estúpidas conversaciones de aquellos sucios ladrones hubo algo que Astrid no pudo ignorar.

-¡Dragón a la vista! -Gritó el esbirro que estaba junto al que la sostenía, señalando al cielo.

Todos cambiaron el paso y echaron a correr hacia el barco. Astrid no podía ver apenas nada con el zarandeo pero si que podía sentir el temor en aquellos hombres. Quizás los dragones querían tomarse su venganza.

-¡Soltad el ancla!

Apenas subieron al barco los arrojaron con fuerza por una trampilla en la cubierta del barco y los encerraron para acto seguido correr a soltar amarras. Desde allí abajo apenas podía moverse y lo único que podía ver era parte del techo donde por una leve abertura podían verse pies corriendo.

El dragón herido solo estaba a dos metros de ella. Con las prisas ni siquiera lo habían asegurado bien al barco, aunque en su estado no parecía poder moverse y menos aun escapar. Astrid se sintió por un momento como aquel dragón que la miraba moribundo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Estaba completamente atado, en las manos de unos mercenarios. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la gran herida que tenía el dragón en su lomo; herida que empapaba las cuerdas de sangre. El dragón seguía mirándola y pudo reconocer en él su propio miedo.

-¡Dejad las velas y poneos en las catapultas idiotas! -gritó de nuevo el que parecía el jefe. - ¡No hay tiempo de escapar! ¡Derribarlo!

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando llegó la primera explosión. El barco se movió violentamente por el impacto y Astrid rodó por el suelo ante la inercia, chocándose contra unas cajas que se rompieron ante el impacto. Dolorida y entumecida aprovechó el golpe para tomar un trozo de madera e intentar cortar sus cuerdas. Apenas podía sujetarlo ya que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y el hombro le dolía horrores.

Una nueva explosión la lanzó contra el lado contrario del barco y la empujó contra el dragón. Astrid sintió en aquel momento un repentino pánico al sentir la cercanía de aquella sangrinaria criatura, aquel monstruo cuya raza había azotado aldeas y había estado a punto de engulliarla. Sentía la respiración del dragón en su nuca mientras ella misma intentaba controlar su propia respiración. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a notar cómo el entraba agua . El barco comenzaba a hundirse y el humo entraba por las escotillas de arriba.

Arriba la proa se hundía mientras las catapultas lanzaban a ciegas sus cargas. El cielo se había vuelto negro por el humo y lo único que se podía distinguir era un zumbido antes de cada explosión.

Astrid seguía luchando abajo contra aquellas cuerdas con la salvedad de que había perdido el trozo de madera en la segunda explosión y ahora solo le quedaban sus propias manos. Si no se daba prisa se ahogaría con el agua que entraba, cada vez más deprisa, por la madera quebrada del barco. Por más que lo intentaba parecía imposible, sentía que a cada esfuerzo que hacía perdía agilidad y fuerza en las manos. Lo peor llegó cuando empezó a tragar agua. Se revolió como pudo, elevando la cabeza lo suficiente como para no ahogarse mientras escupía aquel veneno del mar. Jamás imaginó que fuera a morir ahogada sino en el campo de batalla. En aquel instante el dragón moribundo movió la cabeza y Astrid temió que quisiera devorarla como el banquete final de su vida. No obstante, el animal consiguió romper las cuerdas que le ataban la boca y sumergiéndo la cabeza bajo el agua, consiguió romper las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Astrid. La chica, todavía sorprendida por lo que acaba de acontecer, se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a escupir el agua que había tragado. Un fuerte crujido señaló entonces que aquel barco no resistiría mucho tiempo más y uno de los tablones terminó por ceder, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua comenzara a entrar por todas partes allí abajo. El impacto la lanzó de nuevo al suelo pero se incorporó resuelta. Tenía una deuda que saldar.

-Vamos amigo, aguanta un poco más -le dijo al dragón, tras lo cual se sintió algo ridícula.

Con fuerza arrancó las cuerdas de aquel dragón moribundo que teñía el agua salada del color de la muerte. Tiró de él para que se levantara pero no reaccionaba.

-Vamos-lo animó.

El agua comenzó a llegarle a la cintura cuando el dragón se puso torpemente en pie. Astrid subió las escasas escaleras que subían a la escotilla. La empujó con fuerza pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó con rabia. -¡Abrid!

Nadie la escuchaba arriba, todos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando salvar sus vidas del fuego.

El agua seguía subiendo abajo mientras Astrid golpeaba una y otra vez la trampilla. Desesperaba buscó algún tipo de arma que la ayudara a abrir la escotilla pero el agua había cubierto todo y apenas era posible ver nada, solo podía escuchar los pasos acelerados allá arriba y un extraño zumbido. En ese instante el dragón tiró de ella hacia atrás, arrojándola por sorpresa de las escaleras al agua. Astrid no compredió nada hasta que la sacudió una tercera explosión. El dragón la volvió a tomar para sacarla del agua y rescatarla de los escombros que la golpeaban debido a la corriente. La escotilla había desaparecido y ahora todo se resumía a tablones quemados que habían abierto una salida hacia la cubierta. Con ayuda de su nuevo "amigo" Astrid salió de allí y consiguió poner sus pies sobre la seca y ceniza cubierta del barco, de la cual quedaba ya poco. Era un alivio salir de aquel ataúd acuático.

Arriba los hombres gritaban y lanzaban al cielo cargas con la única catapúlta que quedaba en pie.

-¡Vamos!-le dijo al dragón que seguía flotando en la parte baja del barco-. Esto se está hundiendo, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Al ver que no reaccionaba Astrid se agachó e intentó tirar de él para que subiera a cubierta, pero era demasiado grande y pesado.

-¡Vamos!

Era demasiado peso. Jamás podría subirlo a cubierta ella sola.

-¡Sube! -le gritó desesperada, rogándo que pudiera entenderla-. ¡Te vas a ahogar idiota! ¡Vamos!

El dragón la miró inexpresivo y Astrid comprendió que su guerra ya había acabo.

-¿A donde te crees que vas?

De nuevo aquel caza dragones la agarró por la retaguardia y le puso el hacha al cuello.

-Aquí nadie se baja de mi barco-Astrid no podía huir. -Si esto se hunde nos hundimos todos.

En aquel momento Astrid reconoció el hacha que tenía al borde de su cuello. ¡Era su hacha!

-¿De donde la has sacado? -preguntó sin pensar.

El hombre aprentó a Astrid contra su pecho haciendo que ella se repungara ante su contacto.

-¿Te gusta? -rió- Quizás tengas la suerte de probarla.

-¡Jefe es el jinete de nuevo! -le gritó un esbirro.

¿Un jinete? ¿Cómo que un jinete? Tras esto llegó una cuarta explosión que derrumbó el mastil y aplastó la última catapulta. Ambos calleron al suelo. Astrid estaba harta de aquella situación. Tenía que salir de allí ya. Se puso en pie antes que él y corrió a robarle el hacha que se encontraba en el suelo a unos metros de ambos. No se percató del zumbido hasta que justo antes de agarrar el hacha unas garras se la llevaron volando por el aire. Por segunda vez.

El impacto de aquellas garras en su costado, el humo y el agua la habían aturdido pero esta vez pensaba pelear. No tenía más que sus brazos pero eso le bastaba para golpear a aquella criatura hambrienta. Con ser la cena una vez había tenido suficiente.

-¡Suéltame maldita sea! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba las patas negras y escamosas de aquella bestia.

-Para antes de que te hagas daño otra vez. -Le contestó una voz.

Astrid se quedó petrificada. ¿Le había hablado el dragón?

-¿Puedes hablar? -dijo sin pensar lo que decía.

Miró hacia arriba pero el sol y el humo la deslumbraban.

-¡Súbela Chimuelo! -oyó decir.

El dragón movió sus garras de una manera un tanto extraña, como si la balanceara hacia arriba. Con un fuerte impulso la soltó y tras unos instantes de agonía en el aire cayó sobre su lomo, chocando contra la figura de un cuerpo que ya estaba allí. Astrid no pudo soltar palabra, simplemente se abrazó al desconocido al sentir como su cuerpo era escupido del dragón por el aire y la velocidad.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo.

Astrid reconoció su voz. Debía estar soñando otra vez.

-¿Hipo?

El chico se giró hacia atrás para mirarla y se levantó la máscara que usaba para volar.

-El mismo, para servirle _my lady._

Astrid no sabía si se alegraba o no de verlo. Dejó de abrazarlo y pese a que seguía agarrada a él para no caerse, se alejó todo cuando pudo. No entendía nada. Todo era muy extraño.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estamos...

Astrid miró hacia abajo y pudo ver cómo sobrevolaban a kilómetros de la superficie del mar. Volvió a aferrase con fuerza al cuerpo del chico ante la impresión de poder caer de aquella altura.

-Tranquila que me vas a asfixiar, sé que es raro, no te pongas nerviosa-dijo atropelladamente. -Te dejaré en tierra en un momento, pero debemos volver a por el dragón.

Su rostro se puso pálido mientras sus labios temblaban. Astrid no podía responder. Aquello era demasiado.

-Te lo prometo. -Le dijo mucho más serio, poniendo su mano sobre las de ella y volteándose para mirarla a los ojos, intentando de algún modo traquilizarla.

Astrid se limitó a asentir e intentó calmarse. Aquello no debía ser real.

-Hipo-. Logró pronunciar cuando el dragón viraba en el aire en dirección hacia el barco. -El dragón está muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

*Ropa interior vikinga: cuando hablo que Astrid se queda en ropa interior me refiero a una ropa interior bastante poco interior jajaja estamos hablando de un tipo de ropa que se solía poner bajo la ropa normal y que intentaba proteger del frío. Más o menos sería como una camiseta de manga corta ajustada y unas mallas anchas por debajo de las rodillas, por si alguien no se podía imaginar del todo el vestuario de la chica. Pensé que debía aclararlo, porque al releer podía parecer que esta casi desnuda cuando no es así, aunque ella si lo sintiera jajaja xD

 **¡Espero no dejarme a nadie atrás!**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: y más que se va a complicar todo! Gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios, me anima muchísimo saber que continúas siguiendo la historia. Un abrazo!**

 **GwenMcbain: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia, es un placer tener gente nueva leyendo. Y sí, yo al igual que tú opino que en este fandom es un poco difícil encontrar una historia que enganche y que esté bien escrita, supongo que es un universo con muchas historias incompletas y ahora mismo un poco desactualizado. Una pena la verdad, porque creo que plantea un universo maravilloso y lleno de posibilidades. Si merodeando por él encuentras una buena historia, no dudes en compartirla! Un abrazo y bienvenida!**

 **Xseyver: Mil gracias! Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando ;) Un saludo!**

 **Dark-hime7: Hola! Lo primero, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Y sí, me da que Astrid siente que tiene la responsabilidad de volver. Ella es así, una vikinga de honor. Pero bueno, el honor y la razón a veces pueden nublarse un poco. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Guest (1): ¡Hola! Sí, creo que el capi anterior, como bien dices, inaugura el Hicstrid, siento haberos hecho esperar tanto ;P. Me alegra que te guste y si te sirve, sospechas bien respecto a Aren :o! Un saludo!**

 **Naomi: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra oir que te gusta la historia y que además te hayas animado a comentar, para los que escribimos es muy importante, ya que nos anima mucho conocer la opinión de la gente que nos lee. ;) Así pues, bienvenida, ponte cómoda y disfruta, que esta historia no ha hecho más que empezar!**

 **Storm: ¡Qué alegría ver un comentario tuyo después de tanto tiempo! Ya, a mi también me encanta lo dulce y carismático que es el personaje de Hipo. En la medida de lo posible, intentaré hacer honor a su personalidad y no desviarme demasiado, no me gustaría que al final construyera sin querer otro personaje :_(. Y respecto a tus preguntas sobre si Astrid se dio cuenta... ¡Creo que el capi te las va a resolver! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Cuidate mucho tú también! Besos!**

 **Viollet-3: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra saber mucho que te gusta! Que vergüenza, tu comentario me puso roja jajaja ¡Todavía tengo que mejorar la redacción! Muchas gracias por unirte a mis historia, espero que la disfrutes mucho. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **chioK44: ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, intentaré publicar más seguido! ;) Un saludo!**

 **Meryls: Hola! ¡Estoy viva! Y si, terminaré de publicar el fic, mi único problema es el tiempo, que no puedo publicar con la frecuencia con la que me gustaría. No obstante, no te preocupes, esta historia continuará! ¡Un saludo!**

 **Guest (2): ¡Hola! Vaya, lamento mucho que hayas topado de nuevo con Eret jajajaja Si te sirve de consuelo, tiene un papel bastante secundario en este fic y, aunque recobre un poco más importancia más adelante, todavía queda mucho para ello y te prometo que será soportable jajajaja. ¡Bienvenidx al fic! Y por el lenguaje, estoy haciendo un poco mezcla, intento que sea un castellano neutro, pero añado algunas cosas del español latinoamericano ya que creo que es más internacional. Un saludo! Espero que sigas leyendo por aquí ;)**


	10. Chapter 11

**HOLA! ESTOY DE VUELTA!**

 **Siento la demora como siempre, estuve de viaje y se me hizo prácticamente imposible publicar. El capi anterior, pese a no tener demasiados comentario, fue muy leído y la verdad que esto me hizo mucha ilusión, ya que mucha gente nueva se unió a la historia. Espero que les guste cómo seguirán avanzando los hechos.**

 **Este capi es más cortito que el anterior y pretende servir como inicio y cierre de todo lo anterior y de todo lo que está por venir. Intenté que los diálogos quedaran fluidos y espero haberlo conseguido aunque no estoy del todo satisfecha. Aunque bueno, ya me dirán!**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo! UN SALUDO Y BIENVENIDXS!**

* * *

.

Cuando Astrid puso un pie en tierra firme desplomó su cuerpo contra la hierba y acto seguido vomitó toda el agua de mar que había tragado. De hecho, fue lo único que su cuerpo pudo expulsar, pues no había comido nada en todo el día.

-Déjame que te ayude...-Se ofreció el chico, quien desmontó a su dragón rápidamente y se postró junto a ella.

Habían aterrizado al borde de un acantilado que daba a la playa. A lo lejos podía verse una hilera de humo que pintaba en el cielo un negro atardecer.

-¡No me toques! -gritó Astrid, quien rechazó la mano que éste le había puesto en hombro-. Aléjate de mí.

Astrid fue tan rotunda y fría que Hipo no supo qué decir. Bajó la mirada mientras su rostro se oscurecía y en silencio fue retrocediendo hasta encontrarse con su dragón. Chimuelo sacó los dientes como acto de protección hacia Hipo, pero éste le acarició la cabeza suavemente, haciendo que el dragón se tranquilizara.

–Vámonos Chimuelo, –le dijo dulcemente a su dragón mientras se subía a su lomo de un salto–, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Astrid se encontraba terriblemente mareada y descompuesta. Volar había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso entre tantas emociones fuertes, además del fuerte dolor que sentía de nuevo en el hombro, dolor que incluso la aturdía. No obstante, y a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, no pudo pasar por alto las palabras que el chico le había susurrado a su dragón.

-¿Te vas? -preguntó atemorizada Astrid al voltearse y ver cómo el chico se disponía a despegar.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo e intentando disimular el dolor que manaba de su hombro, se puso frente a él e intentó ocultar el temor que sentía a que el chico se fuera. No quería que se marchara… otra vez. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y además sabía que él era posiblemente su única esperanza de volver a casa.

-No te hace ningún bien que me quede. -Respondió fríamente, evitando mirarla.

Astrid se llevó la mano a la sien, estaba demasiado cansada. No podía comprender nada. La simple figura de aquel chico encima de un dragón la hacía desear que todo aquello no fuera más que una simple pesadilla de aquellas que solían visitarla cada noche. ¿Desde cuándo los vikingos montan dragones?

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Astrid cuyo tono de voz ya no denotaba enfado, sino más bien cansancio y desconcierto.

El chico bufó con ironía.

-Vaya que rápido olvidas los favores, pensé que ya nos conocíamos.

Astrid se sintió molesta ante su comentario.

-Claro que no me he olvidado, lo que no sabía es que volabas en un dragón asesino que hunde barcos. -Dijo muy seria y tajante-. ¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono mucho más incisivo–. Me dijiste que aquí encontraría un barco. ¿Acaso eres otro traficante? ¿Cuánto te han pagado por mí?

–¡Qué! –exclamó él–. ¿Cómo? Espera un momento… estas diciendo que yo… –el chico parecía desconcertado y bastante molesto ante su acusación–. ¡Oh por Thor! No me lo puedo creer…mira… es igual… piensa lo que quieras. –Terminó con resignación.

Hipo se colocó su pierna metálica sobre los engranajes y le dio a su dragón la orden de despegar.

-¡Espera! -gritó Astrid, quien en un acto reflejo se acercó a él con cierta desesperación. Lo habría sujetado del brazo de no ser por la reacción del dragón, quien gruñó a la defensiva del chico.

–Tranquilo Chimuelo… tranquilo…–dijo Hipo a su dragón al ver la reacción de éste.

Pero el dragón no se calmó y volvió a gruñir a Astrid, esta vez de manera más violenta, haciéndola retroceder atemorizada, lo que como consecuencia la hizo tropezar con algo y caer al suelo de espaldas. Hipo bajó rápidamente de su dragón y se colocó entre ambos como mediador.

–Pero ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó a Chimuelo–, se supone que no tenemos que asustarla.

Hipo se giró y miró a Astrid. Realmente, y pese a que intentara disimular, estaba aterrada. Hipo le lanzó una mirada de enfado a su dragón, quien al ver la reacción de éste comenzó a tranquilizarse y con un bufido lleno de orgullo, apartó la mirada de Hipo y agachó la cabeza.

La situación se había complicado demasiado. Hipo suspiró, acarició la cabeza de Chimuelo y acto seguido se acercó a Astrid, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Astrid se sintió bastante ridícula por segunda vez en escasos momentos y aunque su primer pensamiento fue rechazar su mano y levantarse sola, se dio cuenta que tanto orgullo no arreglaría nada, así que aceptó su mano y se puso en pie.

–Lo siento… –dijo Hipo– no queríamos asustarte.

Chimuelo soltó un sonido parecido al de un gruñido y volteó su cabeza. Hipo lo miró con cierta desaprobación. Astrid observaba al chico en silencio, sin poder articular palabra.

-Mira...- continuó Hipo- Astrid…

Astrid se percató entonces de su cercanía y de que todavía tenían las manos tomadas. Aquello en cierta manera la incomodó un poco. No entendía por qué, pero el chico la ponía nerviosa.

-Yo... lo siento, siento mucho lo que ha pasado y que hayas tenido que vivir esto por mi culpa. -Le explicó. -Sé que te dije que aquí encontrarías un barco que te llevaría a casa y siento mucho que te topases con esos cazadores, nunca atracan en esa parte de la playa. Te juro que no lo sabía, normalmente solo son mercaderes.

Astrid lo escuchaba en silencio, mientras el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte y una fresca brisa se levantaba. Él prosiguió.

-Y también siento mucho que te vieras implicada en la batalla del barco, no sabía que estabas en él cuando empezó todo. Esos hombres se dedican a traficar con dragones en condiciones miserables, les llevo siguiendo la pista desde hace meses, no podía dejarles que se marcharan así como así.

Astrid recordó entonces la última mirada de aquel dragón que la había salvado. Lo que hacía esa gente era repugnante, aunque este pensamiento la hiciera tener que replantearse todo lo que sabía y conocía del mundo en el que vivían.

-Y siento también haberme marchado sin despedirme, -expresó, imaginando que aquello tampoco había sido de buen gusto-, pero créeme que es mejor así.

Ahora era Astrid la que no encontraba las palabras así que se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Al ver que la chica no respondía Hipo apartó la mirada de ella y soltó su mano, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su dragón.

-Vámonos Chimuelo. -Le susurró al dragón.

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo de nuevo Astrid, que se intentaba acercar, mientras controlaba su miedo.

El dragón giró su cabeza hacia ella. Realmente aquel ser podía ser terrorífico y más aún cuando el sol terminó por ocultarse casi por complemento y sus ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad.

-Espera por favor,-repitió mientras se acercaba a ambos-. Siento haberte gritado... es que a veces soy… soy…

No parecía encontrar muy bien las palabras.

-Un poco vikinga- le terminó él la frase.

Astrid sonrió y sintió cómo el chico también se relajaba y sonreía.

-Un poco vikinga, sí… -prosiguió ella, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- Esto… yo… lo siento, siento haberte juzgado tan deprisa.

-Astrid…-

Astrid notó cómo el chico parecía que quería volver a disculparse. No había sido nada justa con él.

-No, déjame terminar. -Le imploró ella-. Siento mucho haberte gritado, he sido muy grosera y más aún cuando solo has tratado de ayudarme. -Explicó-. De hecho, no has parado de ayudarme desde que nos conocimos y yo ni siquiera te he dado las gracias…

-Astrid…-

-¡No en serio! Me he comportado como una estúpida.-Expresó mientras gesticulaba incluso con los brazos- Me has salvado dos veces la vida y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido sospechar de ti y gritarte y gritarle a tu dragón…

Realmente se sentía ridícula y bastante cansada. Aquella situación se le hacía muy irreal. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar a algún punto de su vida donde todo fuera más fácil y tuviera sentido, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde ya.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió sentirse débil y vulnerable, aun sabiendo que no lo era. La chica se quedó callada y bajó la mirada. Solo al verse los puños apretados se dio cuenta que había oscurecido por completo y que estaba temblando de frío a causa de la humedad de sus ropas, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

-Astrid estás temblando…-le dijo el chico, que seguía observándola junto a su dragón-, debes entrar en calor y secar tus ropas o caerás enferma…

Astrid no dijo nada. Odiaba sentirse de aquel modo. Frágil y ridícula.

-Vamos ven conmigo.

Hipo le tendió la mano y ella lo observó dubitativa. Miró entonces al dragón quien parecía seguir molesto. No obstante, y pese a mostrar cierta resignación, la invitó a subir con la mirada. Suspiró y sin pensarlo más, pese al parecer una locura, tomó la mano de Hipo y se subió al dragón.

* * *

.

.

–Creo que ya es hora de actuar como vikingos que somos.

El gran salón se llenaba de gritos y murmullos de la multitud. Todos sentían que debían opinar al respecto, pero nadie era capaz de alzar la voz frente a Estoico. Nadie salvo su sobrino, Aren, quien se enfrentaba directo a su tío, en el centro de un círculo que había abierto el gentío.

–Si no atacamos nosotros lo harán ellos.

Estoico escuchaba dubitativo a su sobrino. La pérdida de Astrid no solo suponía una derrota más en la lucha contra los dragones, sino que significaba la fractura de la débil línea de paz que por fin se había establecido entre tribus vikingas. Todo en Berk se había detenido desde aquel instante en que la única opción de paz era alzada y devorada por un dragón. Los barcos habían dejado de zarpar, la reconstrucción de la isla se había ralentizado y, por supuesto, la ceremonia del nombramiento de sucesión se había pospuesto.

–¡Ya basta Aren! –gritó Estoico, poniendo fin al discurso de su sobrino–. La guerra solo nos traerá más miseria.

La noticia de la muerte de la chica Hofferson todavía no se había comunicado al jefe Hofferson, dado que tenían la esperanza de poder encontrarla en los alrededores de la isla. Al menos su cuerpo, o parte de él. No obstante, tras días de búsqueda, aquella idea se había ido convirtiendo en un hecho en vano. Los dragones siempre van a matar.

–Todos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que Hofferson se entere, y cuando lo haga ten por seguro que querrá venganza.

Aren hablaba desafiante a su tío. No haber sido nombrado jefe había entorpecido todos sus planes de grandeza. La incipiente división de Berk ante aquellos sucesos parecía la única forma de tomar lo que creía suyo. El liderazgo de la isla.

–Nadie ha salido ni entrado en Berk, la noticia seguirá en secreto hasta que sepamos qué hacer. –Le respondió Estoico, en un tono que denotaba cansancio y desazón. –Hasta entonces, permaneceremos en la isla y el muelle estará cerrado.

Aren odiaba la cobardía de su tío. No entendía por qué importaba tanto la paz con aquel maldito comerciante. Su hija había muerto y seguro que querría sangre. Ellos debían actuar primero.

–¡Así que eso propones! ¡Que nos quedemos aquí parados a esperar que los barcos de Hofferson vengan a destruir nuestra isla!

La multitud volvió a estallar mientras en todo el gran salón reinaba el desconcierto y la división.

–¡Somos mayores en número y más fuertes! –defendió Aren. – ¡Podríamos hacernos fácilmente con isla Pesadilla!

–¡A caso no lo entiendes! –Lo interrumpió Estoico, quien con aquel grito enmudeció a todos los vikingos– Hofferson es el líder de todos los comerciantes del archipiélago, si nos declara la guerra abierta no solo supondría perder la adquisición de sus mercancías, sino que toda Berk quedaría cercada a suministros y alimento.

Aren no le respondió, simplemente lo desafió con la mirada. Mirada que Estoico sostuvo durante largo y tendido rato hasta que decidió que aquello carecía ya de sentido. Suspiró.

–Se cierra la sesión por hoy, mañana volveremos a tantear nuevas opciones. –Expresó a la multitud que comenzó a dispersarse.

–¡Pero…!

–No aceptaré más réplicas. –Sentenció duramente.

Los vikingos guardaron sus comentarios e iniciaron la vuelta a sus tareas, mientras abandonaban uno a uno el gran salón.

–Eso no va a cambiar nada. –Dijo Aren enfadado, en un susurro envenenado.

Estoico lo miró cansado, mientras bajaba de su silla elevada y esperaba a que el gran salón se vaciara por completo.

–Sé que sientes rabia al no poder hacer nada, pero créeme que de momento es mejor así. Yo en otros tiempos me habría vuelto un loco, pero por experiencia sé que esa no es la mejor opción ahora.

Aren no dijo nada.

–Era una chica inocente y de algún modo, tu esposa. Sé que esto te afecta directamente, pero todo esto es mayor de lo que crees. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a su sobrino y ponía una mano sobre su hombro. –Sé que es duro para ti, pero ir a la guerra no te convertirá en un mejor vikingo.

Aren era un tipo fuerte, el canon del perfecto vikingo. No obstante, la corpulencia de Estoico lo hacía parecer un crío.

–Tampoco quedarme de brazos cruzados –sentenció enfadado–. Que tú tengas miedo no significa que yo deba tenerlo.

Estoico suspiró y se apartó de Aren.

–Creo que me equivoqué al pensar que estabas preparado para tomar el mandato.

Aren no cambió de expresión ante las duras palabras de su tío, simplemente apretó los puños y le apartó la mirada. Estoico se marchó en silencio, dejándolo solo en el gran salón.

Fue entonces cuando sonrió para sí, pues por muy pacífico que quisiera actuar su tío, la decisión de la guerra ya estaba tomada.

.

.

* * *

Chimuelo descansaba tranquilo sobre la arena quemada mientras se acomodaba una y otra vez sobre aquella superficie suave y espumosa. Cerca de él, Hipo y Astrid conversaban junto al fuego, mientras lo observaban.

-Vaya… ahora entiendo que me odie tanto…

Astrid jugaba con el palito de madera donde había estado su cena y sin mucho interés dibujaba con él círculos en la arena fina y húmeda. Su "ropa" yacía semi-tendida sobre unas ramas junto al fuego, mientras una camiseta y un pantalón algo estrecho y estropeado le servían para arroparse del frío de la noche. Su pelo se había secado por completo al fuego y su piel había conseguido tomar un color más cercano a la vida.

–No te odia, simplemente está molesto–justificó Hipo a su dragón–. Se le pasará, te lo prometo.

El chico se había desprendido de la armadura que solía llevar sobre la ropa y a diferencia de la escena anterior, ahora se mostraba más tranquilo y relajado, tal y como Astrid lo había conocido en la cueva. Astrid comprendió aquel día que usaba aquella especie de malla de cuero para volar, ya que con ella evitaba sentir el frío y la fuerza del viento. También había comprendido que el dragón había tenido que esconderse y dormir fuera de la cueva cuando ella estuvo herida, ya que no querían que ella pudiera asustarse. En el fondo se sentía algo culpable y podía llegar a comprender el recelo de aquel animal hacia ella. Animal que ahora sabía que la había rescatado la noche del incendio.

Hipo dejó de observar a su dragón y redirigió la mirada hacia Astrid, quien seguía con la mirada clavada en la arena y en sus círculos efímeros. Aquella chica le había parecido increíblemente hermosa la noche en que Chimuelo y él la salvaron de aquel pesadilla monstruosa. No obstante, ahora y pese a que no fuera un gran experto en emociones humanas, veía en ella una extraña tristeza que inundaba sus ojos.

-Realmente no queríamos asustarte.-Explicó Hipo, rompiendo el silencio.

El fuego y la madera crujían mezclándose con el sonido de las olas. Astrid lo miró y sonrió pese a sus ojos tristes.

–Además, –continuó él–, los dragones pueden ser muy orgullosos, pero te puedo asegurar que el rencor no es su mejor cualidad.

Astrid volvió a sonreírle, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. En su cabeza tenía sombras que la atormentaban mucho más, además de no poder deshacerse de la imagen de aquel dragón moribundo y su mirada, tan humana. ¿A qué se referiría aquel cazador con que su padre era hombre muerto? Realmente ya no le importaba demasiado si aquel Hipo era o no el hijo de Estoico y mucho menos que volver supusiera poner fin a su libertad para siempre bajo el matrimonio con Aren. Lo único que realmente le importaba ahora era regresar de inmediato y poner fin a la certeza de que su padre corrían un grave peligro.

–Astrid…– dijo Hipo, volviendo a interrumpir el silencio de la noche–, ¿te encuentras bien?

Astrid no lo miró y mintió lo mejor que pudo.

–Sí, sí… estoy bien… –respondió mientras arrojaba al fuego el palito de madera con el que había estado jugando– simplemente estoy agotada, son muchas cosas las que digerir en un solo día.

Hipo asintió y decidió respetar su silencio.

–Sí… bueno, claro lo entiendo –respondió– no todos los días se es secuestrada por caza dragones y rescatada por un loco que vuela en uno.

Hipo solía hablar siempre con ese tono de ironía al que Astrid todavía no se había acabado de acostumbrar. Realmente era un vikingo muy raro. No obstante, lo sintió como algo familiar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Bueno yo voy a ir a dormir ya– expresó él mientras se ponía en pie y señaló a su dragón –dormiré justo ahí, con Chimuelo, si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber.

Astrid lo observó y volvió a sonreír. Le parecía el tipo menos rudo y vikingo que había conocido en su vida y, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón aquello le gustaba.

–Yo creo que me quedaré un rato más junto al fuego–dijo la chica–. Que descanses.

–Tú también. –dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su dragón y casi tropezar con una piedra. –Ups… –expresó avergonzado mientras se justificaba al alejarse– la pierna, que a veces no es muy de fiar.

Lo cierto es que le parecía muy guapo. Y algo torpe.

–Buenas noches, Hipo. –Le dijo con un tono dulce y amable que Hipo escuchaba por primera vez de sus labios– y gracias por la ropa.

–Buenas noches, Astrid. –Sonrió cerca ya del dragón–. No tienes por qué dármelas, ya encontraremos algo mejor.

Era la primera vez que Astrid escuchaba al chico hablar en plural. ¿Significaba aquello que ahora eran una especie de equipo o se marcharía a la mañana siguiente como la última vez?

–Espero por tu bien que cuando despierte no me hayas dejado sola otra vez, –dijo Astrid en un tono de broma, bajo el cual se ocultaba cierta sospecha–. Puede que los dragones no sean rencorosos, pero yo sí puedo serlo y créeme que no quieres verlo.

Hipo se había acurrucado junto a su dragón y reía ante las amenazas de la vikinga. Lo cierto es que era una opción que ya había tanteado, aunque sospechaba que no era la más adecuada si quería dejar de tener tantos enemigos en el archipiélago.

–Estaremos aquí, palabra de vikingo.

Chimuelo bufó a modo de queja ante el comentario de Hipo y Astrid dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el fuego mientras escuchaba al chico murmurar con su dragón.

–Hipo… una cosa más. –El chico seguía discutiendo con su dragón–. Necesito que me lleves a Berk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **GwenMcBain: ¡Qué alegría tu entusiasmo por la historia! No sabes cómo me alegró leer tu comentario. Y por la nueva temporada ¡Claro que estaba emocionada! Me la vi en apenas 3 días. ¡Me encantó! Aquí a España llegó algo tarde, pero mereció la pena esperar. Un saludo! Espero que te guste el capi ^^**

 **Xseyver: sí, tanteé mil formas de hacer aparecer a Hipo y esta me pareció la más adecuada, aunque sí, otras opciones hubiesen sido más heroicas o sorprendentes jajaja ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: fue duró decidir si el dragón debía morir o no. Tras mucho pensar pensé que era lo correcto, pues de algún modo Astrid tenía que entender que los dragones no son las bestias que cree y a pensé que una buena forma de humanizarlos era esa.**

 **Malala2014: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap y sobre todo ver de nuevo tus comentarios. ^^ Yo también pensé que una posibilidad fuera la de ser Tormenta, pero finalmente me guardo esa carta para más adelante. ¡Todo en Berk se va a poner patas arribas! GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Nos vemos!**

 **sombra02: sí, eso mismo quería reflejar y sobre todo que Astrid pudiera verlo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Un saludo!**

 **animeloco: Bienvenidx! Me alegra saber que te gustó el fic! Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. UN SALUDO!**


	11. Chapter 12

**HOLI!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con un capi nuevo! Esta vez no tengo excusa para la demora, simplemente a veces es difícil buscar un hueco de paz para escribir. Este capi es el inicio de una nueva etapa en la historia. He intenado que todo quedara fluido y no se hiciera tedioso, sobre todo porque hay muchas conversaciones. Respecto al tema Hiccstrid, no sé como véis el ritmo en el que avanza. Supongo que a mi me gusta que todo vaya fluyendo despacio, así que si en algún momento sentis que hay un ritmo que no encaja con los personajes, solo decídmelo!**

 **Bueno, no os entretengo más. Simplemente disfrutad mucho de la lectura!**

 **UN SALUDO!**

 **PD: Hoy me veo algo justa de tiempo para publicar así que no podré responder a los comentarios. Sin embargo quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han escrito que se hayan tomado un ratito de su tiempo en sacarme una sonrisa. ¡Adoro sus comentarios! ¡Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo! Así que gracias a todxs!**

 **¡Gracias a Malala2014, GwenMcbain, animeloco, SakuraLi-Taisho, Tetkuro, chey120, BDC13, , Josue, sombra02 y naru-alex!**

 **Espero no dejarme a nadie atrás. GRACIAS!**

* * *

Astrid se despertó con el suave sonido de las olas a sus espaldas. Sintió algo de frío y notó cómo todo su cuerpo se había comprimido para guardar el calor. El fuego debió apagarse de madrugada. Todavía el cielo estaba oscuro, pero en el mar ya se reflejaban los primeros rayos que anunciaban la salida del sol. Astrid estiró su cuerpo sobre la arena y se incorporó para mirar el mar. Era realmente un espectáculo precioso, tristemente perecedero. Sentía que había dormido casi cien años, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conseguido descansar de verdad. Ni rastro de pesadillas.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie y aprovechó para estirar su espalda, la cual se quejó con un crujido. Dormir en el suelo debía tener secuelas. Movió con ligereza su hombro y pese al dolor sufrido el día anterior, hoy solo quedaba ya una leve quemazón. Aprovechó para mirarse la cicatriz y comprobó aliviada que estaba prácticamente curada. El ungüento de Hipo había surgido efecto. Hipo.

Rápidamente se giró y confirmando sus peores temores comprobó, por segunda vez, que el chico había desaparecido.

.

* * *

.

Tres toques a la puerta. Silencio. Y el último toque. Así lo había acordado con Aren. Era su señal para anunciar su llegada. Siempre en la puerta trasera, nunca en la principal. Esa era la segunda regla fundamental.

–Pasa– dijo él al verla, entreabriendo la puerta–, rápido.

La chica entró y una vez dentro se deshizo de la capucha con la que se ocultaba.

–No te habrá visto nadie ¿verdad? –preguntó él con cierta preocupación.

–Puedes estar tranquilo, ya sabes cómo son las vigilancias de los gemelos.

Aren sonrió y se acercó para besarla. El contacto fue algo rígido al principio, pero tras unos segundos la chica se relajó. Estaban en un lugar seguro y nadie la había visto, podía tranquilizarse y besarlo. Ella alzó al fin los brazos rodeándole el cuello cuando él se separó bruscamente.

–¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí verdad?

Y de nuevo el Aren cariñoso y encantador se transformaba en el chico frígido y autoritario. Ella se zafó de él y le lanzó una mirada enfadada que él ni siquiera comprendió.

–Sí, aquí está–dijo extrayendo a desgana de su bolso una carta. – Y deberías recordarles a esos mercaderes que deben ser más cuidadosos y discretos, oficialmente está prohibido anclar en la isla hasta nueva orden, no deberían andar por ahí gritando borrachos, se les escuchaba desde el otro lado de la isla.

Aren apenas la escuchó, simplemente tomó la carta que la chica tenía en sus manos y con cierta impaciencia la abrió.

–Si Estoico se enterara me exiliarían de la isla. –Se defendió indignada, ya que sentía que él nunca valoraba su trabajo.

–Mi tío no se entera de nada, ni siquiera de lo que tiene delante de las narices. –Dijo fríamente, sin apenas interés. – Además, tú misma has dicho que nadie te ha visto, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Heather suspiró indignada y se dispuso a marcharse.

–Espera. –Exclamó apurado Aren, sujetándola del brazo, como solía hacer.

La chica sintió su cálido contacto y por un segundo volvió a sentir esa conexión que había entre ellos, ese afecto que con los años se había transformado en un oscuro interés mutuo.

–¿No la habrás leído verdad?

Con aquella frase confirmó sus sospechas. Aren había sido devorado por la codicia de ser alguien que realmente no era, un líder.

–Nunca haría algo así– mintió.

Aren sonrió aliviado.

–Así me gusta, buena chica. –Dijo mientras la atraía hacia sí y la besaba–. Eres increíble.

Heather extrañaba aquellas ráfagas de calidez que Aren solía regalarle. No obstante, ese cariño estaba irremediablemente envenenado y, aunque veces no le importaba, aquel día realmente no estaba de humor como para tolerarlo. Así pues, cuando él comenzó a pasar su mano por la espalda de la chica para desvestirla ella se apartó con cierto recelo y se excusó para marcharse.

–Está amaneciendo y hoy prometí estar temprano para entrenar a los chicos de Gobber. –Volvió a mentir. –Tengo que irme o podrían sospechar. Adiós.

Posiblemente Aren diría algo más, pero Heather no se quedó para escucharlo.

.

* * *

.

Astrid lanzaba piedras al mar. Necesitaba descargar su ira de alguna manera. Se había descalzado y remangado los pantalones para poder entrar en la orilla. Su madre siempre decía que el agua fría servía para calmar los nervios y bajar los humos. Realmente ahí su madre estaba equivocada porque la chica no sentía que su rabia se aplacase.

–¡Maldito!

Maldijo en alto. Se acabó, no volvería a confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba solo debía ser por alguna razón. Renegado, desterrado. Ya le daba igual averiguar quien era o no ese sin nombre, Hipo o cómo se llamara. Era un idiota sin honor. Ni siquiera era un vikingo, solo proscrito, un ladrón o lo que fuera. Se había reído de ella. Y además era un traidor, pues sin lugar a duda estaba de parte de los dragones y ellos eran sus enemigos. Uno de ellos incluso estuvo a punto de devorarla y él los defendía. ¿Qué clase de ser es amigo de un dragón? Seguro que alguien peor, sino cómo era posible que una bestia así se amansara de aquel modo.

Astrid lanzaba con rabia piedras que dibujaban círculos en el agua calmada. Una por cada pensamiento. No obstante, la última piedra no llegó a lanzarla, pues volvió la imagen de aquellos ojos moribundos, dóciles y tiernos que la miraban desde abajo, satisfechos de haber podido salvarle la vida antes del último aliento. Contuvo el revoltijo de emociones que pasaron por su cabeza y aunque intentó lanzar de nuevo aquella piedra no pudo, simplemente bajó el brazo y con resignación soltó la piedra junto a sus pies, que fue arrastrada por la corriente que acariciaba suavemente sus tobillos.

–Vaya, qué ritual vikingo tan extraño, –dijo una voz– ¿es algo típico en tu tierra o son ejercicios para el hombro?

–¿Hipo?

Astrid se dio la vuelta y pudo ver frente a ella como ser acercaban Hipo y su dragón, que debían haber aparecido de entre la espesura.

–Eh… sí… –Respondió él desconcertado, sin perder la sonrisa que tenía–¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Astrid se sintió algo idiota. Tenía que dejar de llevarse por impulsos o no dejaría de sentirse ridícula.

–No claro, a quién iba a esperar… –dijo irónica para sí. –Simplemente pensé que…

El chico pareció comprender qué le pasaba y antes de que Astrid se excusara cambió de tema.

–¡Hemos traído el desayuno!

Astrid sonrió. Dar o pedir explicaciones solía dañarle el orgullo y agradeció que el chico decidiera obviar todo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó simplemente, señalando lo que Hipo llevaba en las manos y que parecía una roca enorme.

Él le respondió con una pregunta.

–¿Has probado la gelatina de Yak? –Ante su afirmación gestual Hipo prosiguió–. Pues esto te va a encantar.

Hipo colocó la extraña roca sobre la arena mientras Astrid se acercaba a ambos, llenando sus pies descalzos de arena. No entendía muy bien cómo eso podía parecerse a la gelatina de Yak. Observó expectante hasta que Hipo le ordenó a Chimuelo que lanzara una llamarada contra la roca. Astrid apartó la mirada ante la intensidad de su llama y comenzó a toser ante la nube de polvo que se levantó.

–No entiendo qué se supone que pasa ni qué relación tiene esto con la gelatina de Yak. –Expresó mientras tosía.

–Observa y verás.

Hipo señaló la roca que se había fragmentado por la mitad y cuyo interior era completamente rojo, como el fuego. Astrid seguía sin entender nada así que Hipo tomó las dos mitades entre sus brazos y se las acercó a Astrid quien descubrió que el interior de aquella roca contenía una sustancia viscosa que efectivamente se parecía a la gelatina de Yak.

–Toma– le dijo él mientras se la ponía en las manos–prueba y verás.

Astrid miró con extrañeza aquella cosa. Hipo seguía sonriendo así que pensó que no tenía alternativa. Con una mano sostuvo la mitad de la roca y con la otra intentó tomar algo de aquella cosa viscosa.

–Confía en mí. – Expresó él viendo la cara de Astrid–. Tiene la misma textura que la gelatina de Yak, solo que es más dulce.

Astrid digirió su mirada hacia aquella cosa que tenía en la mano y decidió no pensarlo demasiado. Realmente la textura se parecía a la gelatina de Yak, pero como bien había dicho Hipo estaba mucho más dulce y deliciosa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó– ¿Te gusta?

Astrid asintió mientras tragaba.

–¡Está delicioso! –Exclamó mientras volvía a tomar un poco más– ¿Cómo has descubierto esta cosa?

–La comen casi todos los dragones–, explicó Hipo mientras se acercaba a las cenizas de la hoguera y las enterraba cuidadoso en la arena –, lo fabrican ellos mismos masticando una fruta muy rara que hay en esta isla…

–¡¿Cómo?! – Al escuchar aquello Astrid no pudo evitar escupir y pasarse la mano por la lengua mientras Hipo seguía hablando, ocultando la hoguera.

–… cuando lo escupen lo queman y lo entierran y a los dos días se crea esa gelatina, es bastante nutritiva… –terminó, irguiéndose y comprobando que cualquier rastro de su estancia en la playa había sido borrado–. Bueno esto ya está. –Se giró y miró a Astrid. –¿Qué? ¿Quieres más?

–¡No! Gracias…

Chimuelo graznó divertido tras ellos. Hipo le sonrió y luego miró a Astrid.

–Toma tus prendas, ya están secas.

Astrid soltó la mitad de roca sobre la arena y tomó sus ropas. Chimuelo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y metió el hocico dentro de la roca que la chica había dejado sobre la arena.

–Todo para ti… –susurró para sí Astrid al verlo.

–Puedes quedarte con mi ropa si lo prefieres, –dijo Hipo, que no prestaba mucha atención a la reacción de Astrid ante el desayuno–, esas están en mal estado.

–Gracias–le contestó Astrid–. De todos modos, –añadió con cierta malicia– puedo conseguir otras de camino a Berk.

Hipo sonrió y le apartó la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se despeinaba el pelo. Suspiró. Astrid ya sospechaba que aquella idea no le hacía mucha gracia y de algún modo confirmaba sus sospechas. Anoche el chico no le dio una respuesta muy clara y era evidente que el día anterior tampoco, pues simplemente le dijo que tomase un barco y desapareció al alba. Podía ver las dudas en él. Dudas que afianzaban en Astrid una extraña emoción algo desalentadora, pero que sin embargo ayudaban a calmar su curiosidad.

–¿Y bien? –rompió Astrid el silencio– ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?

–¿Decirte qué? –respondió Hipo, confuso.

–Decirme por qué no quieres ayudarme a volver a Berk. –Astrid se cruzó de brazos, autoritaria.

–¿Cómo? –dijo incrédulo– Ah no, no… esto, yo… ¿De verdad crees que no quiero ayudarte a volver a Berk?

–Bueno, tampoco me has demostrado lo contrario– inquirió Astrid en un tono bastante sereno para ella.

Hipo bufó, buscando la mirada de Chimuelo. Astrid también miró hacia el dragón y sonrió irónica ante la sensación de normalidad que le planteaba aquella situación. Estaba hablando con un dragón y su jinete.

–Hipo, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo, te he pedido demasiado. Entiendo que te mueves solo.

¿Aquello parecía algún tipo de chantaje?

–Astrid…

–No de verdad, tranquilo. Sólo dime si sabes si realmente atracará algún barco en los próximos días, necesito volver a Berk de inmediato.

–No es eso… –le dijo a la chica–. Es solo que… no sé… todo esto se me hace algo extraño.

Chimuelo pareció comprender la llamada silenciosa de auxilio de Hipo, que se acercó al chico, pasando su enorme cabeza bajo su delgado brazo, como si quisiera que lo acariciara, mostrándole así su apoyo.

–Chimuelo y yo llevamos solos mucho tiempo y bueno, se me hace raro estar aquí hablando contigo…–Hipo acariciaba a su dragón, que observaba a Astrid–. No sé… no sé si es buena idea que aparezcas en Berk volando en un dragón.

Astrid sabía que tenía razón. Era una locura. De hecho, ni siquiera había asimilado bien lo que le estaba pidiendo. No podía imaginarse a sí misma volando en una de aquellas bestias.

–Bueno… así es como me fui.

Hipo sonrió y simplemente terminó por rendirse.

–Esta bien, te propongo algo –Chimuelo alzó las orejas y abrió los ojos, sorprendido al oír aquello. –No puedo prometerte llevarte hasta Berk, pero sí que podemos dejarte cerca.

Astrid sintió cómo sentimientos contradictorios se despertaban en ella. Aquello significaba volver y eso la aliviaba tanto como la asustaba.

–Eso sí… necesito que por el camino hagamos una parada.

La chica lo miró inquisitiva.

–Necesito recuperar algo. –Hipo no dio muchas explicaciones, pero sentía que tenía que explicarse. –No te pido que me ayudes, pero debes saber que nos retrasará unos días.

–¿De cuántos días estamos hablando?

–No lo sé con certeza…

Astrid se mostró dubitativa.

–Entiendo que llegados a este punto decidas ir por libre. –Le ofreció Hipo como posibilidad. –Solo intento decirte que puede ser peligroso y comprendo que…

–Soy una vikinga–lo interrumpió–, no me importa el peligro. Si ese es el riesgo que conlleva volver a Berk lo tomaré.

'Menudo temperamento', pensó Hipo. La actitud de aquella chica le asombraba. No solo ahora, en su forma más plena, sino del instante en que la conoció. Ahora comprendía mejor todo. Nadie que no tuviera esa fuerza podría haberse salvado de la muerte como ella lo había hecho.

–Esta bien vikinga, –respondió con su tono habitual de ironía, mientras extraía de la bolsa que llevaba Chimuelo sus ropas de cuero, – pues no se hable más.

Hipo comenzó a ponerse toda aquella parafernalia de cuero. Astrid lo miraba curiosa, pues no dejaba de ajustarse correas y mecanismos un tanto complejos. La chica aprovechó para calzarse. Fue entonces cuando Hipo sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de carta náutica que comenzó a desplegar sobre la arena. Era un mapa enorme. También destapó un extraño mecanismo de su cubre-brazo.

–¿Qué es…? –intentó preguntar Astrid, absorta.

–Es un mapa. Todo lo que hay en él son las islas que he encontrado hasta ahora. Como te dije, estamos fuera del archipiélago y tardaremos unos cuantos días en entrar en él. Una vez allí será rápido llegar hasta Berk.

–¿Y eso de tu brazo?

–Es una brújula, indica dónde está el norte.

Eso ya lo sabía Astrid. Realmente todo aquello le fascinaba. Desde pequeña siempre soñó con navegar por el basto océano, descubriendo nuevas islas y conquistando nuevos horizontes. Le aliviaba conocer a alguien con su misma inquietud y agradecía descubrir que había más mundo más allá del archipiélago.

–¿Preparada entonces para unas clases de vuelo?

–¿Cómo?

.

* * *

.

–¡Malditos!

Hofferson apretó con fuerza aquella maldita carta hasta mancharla con su propia sangre. Lleno de ira la despedazó y lanzó con furia sus restos al fuego. Acto seguido no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y tirar todo aquello que había encima de la mesa, incluyendo la propia mesa. La rabia lo corrompía. No podía ser cierto. Con furia lanzó un puñetazo a la pared que se quejó soltando un leve hilo polvo, manchado con la sangre del jefe.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó la madre de Astrid al entrar en la sala y ver a su marido enloquecido. –¡Cálmate por Thor!

Tras ella había algunos vikingos que también habían oído el escándalo, los golpes y los gritos del jefe Hofferson. Al ver que no se trataba de ninguna emboscada ni nada que pudiera parecer peligroso, la madre de Astrid los mandó marchar con un gesto y vigilando que no muchos más hubiesen oído aquel escándalo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó a solas con su marido.

–¿¡Por Odín, se puede saber qué ha pasado!?

–Convoca a todos los vikingos y vikingas de la isla en el gran salón. –Dijo rotundo, mientras sujetaba y tapaba su mano herida.

Su esposa no pudo pasar esto por alto.

–Harald, cariño… –expresó mientras se acercaba a socorrer la herida de su marido. –¿Estás loco? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Intentó cubrir la herida con las faldas de su vestido. El jefe Hofferson comenzó a estrujar el gesto hasta que no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas, llenas de rabia.

–Harald… –repitió su esposa, abrazándolo.

–Nos han engañado…

La madre de Astrid no entendía nada.

–Nos han engañado… –repitió. –¡Malditos!

–¿Harald qué ha pasado?

–Esos mercenarios… ¡Bastardos!

–Harald…

–¡Sólo querían a nuestra hija para chantajearnos!

–Harald ¿Qué ha pasado?–volvió a preguntar preocupada, al escucharle nombrar a Astrid.

No podía comprender las palabras de su marido, pero sin duda comenzaba a sospechar que nada de lo que estuviera por venir sería bueno.

–Me han vuelto a escribir pidiéndonos más lana, más comida, más animales y más pieles de dragón.

–Harald ahora son nuestros aliados…

–¡¿Y de qué come nuestro pueblo?!

A la madre de Astrid solía darle miedo su marido cuando se ponía así de violento. No obstante, pensaba que podía comprender su dolor, aunque no sus formas.

–Me han dado un plazo de nueve días para enviarles todo o matarán a Astrid.

Ahora era la madre de Astrid quien quedaba paralizada por el miedo, mientras abrazaba a su marido. Todo había sido una trampa. No querían la paz, simplemente querían una moneda de cambio para chantajearles.

–Esto es la guerra. –Sentenció el jefe Hofferson.

.

.

* * *

.

.

–¡Ay Thor!

–Vamos Astrid… éste es el nivel fácil.

Astrid se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Hipo mientras el dragón se movía violentamente por el cielo.

–Y tú, Chimuelo, no estás ayudando demasiado amigo…–dijo Hipo a su dragón, quien tenía una actitud algo hostil.

Chimuelo se movía a gran velocidad entre las rocas de la costa este de una isla que comenzaban a dejar atrás. Justo unos instantes antes, el dragón también había decidido que era buena idea pasar por mitad de unos árboles de pino bastante puntiagudos y justo después zambullirse de lleno en el mar para después comenzar a ascender completamente vertical y dirigirse hacia la zona rocosa donde ahora estaban. Astrid estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo al ver que las rocas comenzaban a dispersarse y el dragón empezaba a volar a una altura mucho más segura. Tras este pensamiento de tranquilidad, Chimuelo viró bruscamente y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

–Pero ¡qué te pasa! –Le gritó Hipo.

El dragón no le hizo caso y por mucho que lo intentase Hipo no tenía gran control sobre él. Astrid seguía aferrada a su delgado cuerpo, intentando no caerse.

–Oh por Thor, dile que pare. –Suplicó Astrid.

–Te prometo que normalmente no es así. –Justificó Hipo.

–¡Oh Thor!

Astrid cerró los ojos a causa del viento y la sensación de caída. Sentía como sus oídos se quejaban por los cambios de presión y el aire. Lo único que realmente llegaba a oír era la voz de Hipo recriminando a su dragón y el sonido metálico de los engranajes de su pierna. De alguna manera Hipo y Chimuelo estaban conectado durante el vuelo por una serie de mecanismos que todavía no llegaba a comprender. Justo antes de emprender el vuelo Astrid descubrió que no solo Hipo tenía una extremidad metálica, sino que Chimuelo tenía una especia de cola artificial. ¿Qué les habría pasado?

Pese a su curiosidad, prefirió no incidir en el tema y sin dudar demasiado se subió al dragón junto a Hipo para comenzar lo que él había llamado unas "lecciones de vuelo". No obstante, aquello se había convertido en una pesadilla. Deseaba bajar de aquel animal y buscar un barco tan pronto como pudiera. Simplemente no se imaginaba estar días de aquella manera, hasta llegar a Berk, si es que llegaba.

–¡Oh por Odín! ¡Chimuelo se puede saber qué te pasa! –Seguía gritando Hipo mientras descendían en picado.

Fue entonces cuando Astrid comprendió qué le pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, aquel dragón no era tan distinto a ella. Era un ser orgulloso y salvaje. Y por supuesto no iba a doblegarse si creía tener razón en algo. Y Astrid le resultaba sin duda una amenaza. Quizás ya era hora de ceder y comenzar a dejar a un lado viejas guerras vikingas.

–¡Lo siento! –comenzó a gritar Astrid. –¡Lo siento!

El animal no reaccionó.

–¡Siento mucho haberos gritado! –Se disculpó– ¡Siento haberte llamado dragón asesino! ¡No lo eres!

Parecía que no funcionaba.

–Lo siento mucho Chimuelo. –Terminó por decir, mucho más serena, escondiendo la cabeza en la espalda de Hipo y esperando el impacto contra el agua.

El dragón, que seguía descendiendo a gran velocidad a pesar de las maniobras de Hipo, extendió de repente sus alas y detuvo la caída justo antes de rozar el mar. Astrid sintió la humedad y la brisa fresca del agua en sus pies, pero pudo comprobar que ascendían, esta vez en un ritmo mucho más suave y pausado. Hipo tenía razón. Los dragones son seres orgullosos, pero lo suyo no es el rencor.

–Parece que acepta tus disculpas. –Le susurró Hipo a Astrid, quien por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

–Se las merecía… –contestó Astrid.

–No te disculpes más… –le respondió Hipo en un tono bastante dulce. – Supongo que todo esto es extraño para todos.

Astrid no respondió, pero su silencio fue suficiente.

–Astrid… –volvió a decir Hipo.

–¿Si?

–Podrías… –Hipo volvió a su tono de siempre, mucho más animado–, ¿podrías soltarme un poco? No puedo volar así.

Astrid se murió de vergüenza al comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba completamente abrazada a Hipo y además de una forma bastante tosca.

–¡Si claro! –Exclamó avergonzada – Lo siento, ha sido la presión del descenso. –Se excusó.

Hipo se rio mientras Astrid se apartaba violentamente, quedando lo más lejos posible de Hipo dentro del reducido espacio sobre el que estaban.

El resto del vuelo fue bastante tranquilo. Sobrevolaron el basto océano, cuyas olas los seguían en su dulce devenir mientras su furia se ceñía contra las pequeñas islas y formaciones rocosas que dejaban a lo lejos a la velocidad de los espíritus. Astrid jamás imaginó que el mundo pudiera ser tan grande y tan hermoso. Allí arriba se olvidó del paso del tiempo y los cambios que sufría el cielo. Se olvidó de quién era ella y qué le esperaba al volver a Berk. Ni siquiera sentía el frío del viento en su cara, la humedad de las nubes o los barcos que a veces se divisaban con timidez bajo sus pies. Se olvidó de todo y de todos. Extendió los brazos. Hipo sonrió al verla. Simplemente volaba. Volaba libre como un dragón salvaje y, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que era dueña de su propio destino.


	12. Chapter 13

**Holiii! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que nadie pensara que había abandonado esto! Como siempre, mil perdones por la demora, ultimamente mi ritmo de vida no me permite sentarme demasiado a escribir. No obstante, aquí estoy una vez más.**

 **Como siempre gracias a la gente que me lee y sobre todo que me regala un ratito de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, me animan muchísimo a no perder las ganas de escribir. Y gracias a también a los que se dedican a revisarme las faltas.**

 **Este capi me ha resultado muy divertido de escribir y espero que os divierta también leerlo. Sé que el ritmo de este fic es algo pausado en comparación con otras cosas que he leído en la web pero espero que no os importe y que simplemente disfrutéis de su trama.**

 **Hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo para contestar a los comentarios, pero como siempre agradEzco a todos los que me han escrito: naru-alex, Tetkuro, , SakuraLi-Taisho, Chey120, Guest y sombra02. Mil gracias! Espero no dejarme a nadie atrás. Y gracias también a los que leeis aunque no comentéis, es increible la cantidad de visita que ha tenido el fic este mes. GRACIAS!**

 **SIN MÁS, ALLÁ VA!**

* * *

–Y así es chicos cómo debe matarse un dragón. –Explicó Heather a los niños que se reunían a su alrededor.

A la entrada del estadio en la lejanía los observaba Patán, completamente embelesado con los encantos de la guerrera.

–Patán, para de regar las flores con tu baba. –Le dijo Brutilda mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Los gemelos aparecieron tras él, armando escándalo, como solían hacer.

–Oigan, yo no estoy regando nada. –Se defendió mosqueado. –Simplemente vigilo la muerta del estadio.

–Ay claro, es super necesario. –Volvió a la carga Brutilda. – A ver si se escapara un bebé dragón e incendiara toda Berk.

–Lo que tienes es envidia de mi cargo ya que a vosotros solo os envían a vigilar acantilados solitarios. –Respondió burlón Patán. –Más que nada para perderos de vista… –susurró.

Brutilda obviamente escuchó aquello último.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!–Gritó. –¡Hermano defiende nuestro honor!

Brutilda le dio un codazo a su hermano, quien había permanecido ausente durante aquella conversación. El chico también miraba embelesado a Heather y a su dulce danzar guerrero cada vez que la chica le mostraba movimientos de batalla a los niños.

–¡Oh por Thor! –Se quejó la vikinga. –Panda de estúpidos…

Brutilda decidió dejar a aquellos dos idiotas allí parados y a hacer algo de provecho, como incendiar ovejas o lo que fuera. De camino al establo se encontró a Bocón, lo cual realmente la sorprendió, ya que él nunca salía de la herrería.

–Ey Bocón– lo saludó–, ¿qué haces fuera de la herrería?

–Estoico ha vuelto a convocarnos, parece ser que ya ha tomado una decisión.

Brutilda se quedó un rato pensativa. Realmente le aburrían aquellas charlas, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió acompañar a Bocón.

–Espera Bocón, voy contigo.

–¿Vienes? –dijo sorprendido–, pero si tú odias esas charlas.

–Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Respondió con resignación–. Y por Loki que nunca está de más ver discutir a vikingos estúpidos por asuntos estúpidos.

Bocón rio.

–No son tan estúpidos Brutilda. –Defendió Bocón. –Berk se está jugando una guerra contra otro pueblo vikingo y además contra un clan entero de comerciantes, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

–Bueno… a mi realmente no me importa, –se encogió de hombros–, somos vikingo, no sé cuándo dejó de ser divertido pelearnos entre nosotros.

Bocón sonrió y caminó hacia el gran salón con aquella vikinga. Así eran los gemelos, no podía culparlos si habían sido bendecidos por el dios del caos. No obstante, en su corazón tenía muchas preocupaciones. Realmente lo último que necesitaba Berk era una guerra contra Isla Pesadilla y menos aún por un asunto tan delicado como la pérdida de alguien tan joven y valiente. Bocón no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar en la maldita suerte de aquella pobre chica que había protegido, sin ni siquiera saberlo, aquello que podía poner fin a todas las guerras.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Oh vamos no voy a creerme eso! –dijo Astrid divertida.

–¡Te juro por Thor que es cierto!

Astrid reía escuchando aquella extravagante historia.

Desde hacía un par de horas su vuelo se había ido transformando poco a poco de un retiro silencioso y contemplativo a una extensa plática sobre hazañas fantasiosas casi sobrenaturales.

–Si no me crees, pregúntale a Chimuelo.

–Ja… ja… –dijo ella con ironía mordaz–. Muy gracioso, como si él pudiera hablar.

El dragón gruñó ofendido y Astrid e Hipo se miraron divertidos. Realmente aquel viaje que había comenzado de manera horrible y decadente se había convertido en el mejor rato que recordaba desde hacía años.

–Bueno señor misterioso… –dijo Astrid con segundas, refiriéndose a las constantes evasiones que Hipo sobre su vida y su pasado–, puede decirme ya hacia dónde nos dirigimos o eso también es secreto.

–Nos dirigimos a casa de un amigo.

A Astrid realmente le sorprendió aquella respuesta, ya que daba por hecho que Hipo no tenía amigos, al menos humanos. Hipo rio ante su silencio.

–No puedes creer que tenga amigos ¿no? No te culpo. –Le dijo divertido.

Pese al tono amable de Hipo, Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Al fin y al cabo, Hipo era un proscrito y según las leyes vikingas no podía dirigirle la palabra a ningún otro vikingo ya que se exponía a la pena de muerte. Sin embargo, lo que Astrid sintió no fue pena hacia el chico, sino más bien una extraña sensación de empatía ante su soledad.

–Te caerá bien. –Hipo parecía intentar rellenar aquel silencio incómodo, pero al no encontrar más respuestas por parte de Astrid decidió dejar que se impusiera entre ambos.

La chica no respondió, simplemente recortó cierta distancia y se apoyó levemente contra él. Hipo se sintió raro ante su contacto. Era agradable estar cerca de alguien después de años de soledad, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba sin entender muy bien por qué, así que respiró hondo y decidió concentrarse en el vuelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Calma! ¡Calma! –Pidió Estoico. –¡Silencio!

El gran salón dejó los gritos que se habían despertado tras la inesperada noticia de su jefe y con un silencio de resignación volvieron a prestarle atención.

–Hermanos, –volvió a comenzar su discurso solemne–, pido que todos entendáis esta decisión como la acertada y que colaboréis con la ofrenda.

Estoico había tomado aquella mañana al fin una decisión ante aquella pesadilla que se había cernido sobre la isla. La única solución que proponía el jefe era la de embarcarse él mismo hacía Isla Pesadilla, con las ofrendas que el matrimonio recibió y entregárselas como símbolo de luto a sus padres, esperando que comprendieran que todo fue un infortunio y que no se desatase una guerra.

–¡Y no puede ir otro! –Gritó una mujer entre la muchedumbre.

Estoico suspiró.

–Solo aceptarán que fue un incidente si soy yo mismo quien acude a su isla– explicó. –Estoy seguro que de no ser así no nos creerán y no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi gente en una guerra sin sentido.

–¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sin jefe!

–Y no os quedaréis sin jefe –expresó rotundo Estoico. –Dejaré a mi sobrino Aren a cargo de la isla durante mi ausencia.

Aquello provocó de nuevo un gran revuelto en la multitud que se alzó en cuchicheos y gritos.

–¡Silencio! –Buscó de nuevo la atención Estoico. –¡Silencio!

Aren sonreía desde el fondo de la sala donde se encontraba escuchando todo. Aquella noticia parecía un regalo de los Dioses ya que le ahorraba muchísimo trabajo.

–¡Silencio! –gritó esta vez Aren.

La gente dirigió su mirada hacia él, acallando al fin sus comentarios.

–Mi tío tiene razón. –Afirmó. –Puede que no sea la opción más fácil y estoy seguro además que es la más peligrosa, –discursó– pero es sin duda la más valiente y acertada.

La gente volvió a murmurar, pero él prosiguió su discurso.

–Solo si nuestro jefe hace un acercamiento pacífico podremos evitar la guerra.

Estoico miró a su sobrino y ante su primer desconcierto se alegró de ver que había madurado y comprendido lo que el día anterior estuvieron hablando. Quizás sí que estaba preparado para ser un buen jefe.

–La paz con nuestro aliado es clave para Berk y no podemos dejar que… –se pausó – que… una tragedia tan terrible como esta desencadene algo peor.

La gente comenzó a susurrar. Astrid era la prometida de Aren y todos comenzaban a comprender que esto le había afectado al pobre chico.

–Todos sabéis que ella era mi prometida y siento un gran dolor por su pérdida. –Aren hizo una pausa algo dramática. –Por eso mismo debemos buscar la paz y proteger a los nuestros. No podemos darnos el capricho de perder a más de los nuestros y mucho menos debemos olvidar que el verdadero enemigo son los dragones.

Toda la muchedumbre secundó aquello con un gran alarido. Estoico miró con aprobación a su sobrino.

–Partiré esta misma noche con algunos hombres. –Confirmó Estoico entre aquel gentío. – Mi sobrino Aren se hará cargo de la isla mientras tanto.

La gente aplaudió y vitoreó al chico.

–Y no olvidéis contribuir a la ofrenda –recordó Estoico. –Vaya a ser que a falta de algo mejor tengan que quedarse conmigo. –Terminó a modo de broma.

La muchedumbre rio mientras aprobaban con vítores la medida tomada por su jefe. Aquello significaba paz y prosperidad. O al menos eso creían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a caer mientras Astrid, Hipo y Chimuelo descendían hacia una extraña formación rocosa que decoraba cautamente el mar. Desde allí arriba y desde cualquier barco aquellas rocas no parecían más que simples pedruscos rompe barcos. Demasiado pequeñas para ser islas y demasiado yermas como para cultivar en ellas. La madre naturaleza las había dejado allí como algo contemplativo y destructivo para los marineros despistados. No obstante, en su ladera norte, casi oculta por el sol, parecía aguardar más de un secreto.

Pese a la tranquilidad y distancia que tomaron Astrid e Hipo durante el viaje, la chica no pudo evitar volver a abrazarse a Hipo en el momento del aterrizaje. Era su primer vuelo y todavía no comprendía cómo Hipo apenas se inmutaba ante aquellos cambios de presión y la fuerza del viento. Aterrizaron de manera algo brusca en la cara norte de aquellos pequeños islotes rocosos. Cuando al fin desmontaron, el sol parecía estar a punto de ocultarse.

–Ven, sígueme. –Le dijo Hipo.

Astrid asintió cómplice y siguió al chico y a su dragón por el islote. Al principio no entendía muy bien qué clase de amigo iban a visitar. Pensó entonces que quizás se había confundido y el chico estaba hablando en todo momento de un dragón. No obstante, aquellas dudas se disiparon cuando de entre las rocas se descubrió una especie de casa. Astrid se alertó ante la presencia de otros dragones, acercándose rápidamente a Hipo y a Chimuelo, ya que no poseía ningún arma que pudiera usar.

–Tranquila, no te harán nada. –La tranquilizó Hipo. – Los Gronckles son bastante inofensivos.

Astrid intentó calmarse y siguió a Hipo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de aquella casa Hipo llamó varias veces a la puerta, resonando una especie de melodía que parecía un tipo de contraseña. La puerta se entreabrió lentamente y por ella surgió la sombra gigantesca que no tardó en estrechar a Hipo entre sus brazos.

–¡Hipo! –Gritó aquel mastodonte que hacía parecer a Hipo un niño pequeño a su lado. –¡Por los dioses que alegría verte!

La voz de aquel gigante no entonaba con su cuerpo. Su aspecto podía parecer rudo, pero su voz sonaba dulce e inocente.

–¡Patapez! Yo también me alegro de verte –consiguió decir Hipo. –Pero si no dejas de apretarme vas a matarme.

El grandullón soltó a Hipo de su abrazo descubriendo entonces la presencia de Astrid. Al principio no dijo nada, pero su expresión se descompuso. Astrid no supo qué decir así que Hipo hizo los honores.

–Eh… esto… Patapez, ella es Astrid. –Le aclaró a su amigo. –Astrid, él es Patapez un buen amigo.

Astrid y Patapez se dieron la mano a modo de presentación. Patapez parecía preocupado, pero aun así le sonrió y los invitó a pasar.

–Bueno, pasad, ¡u os vais a congelar aquí fuera! –Les dijo algo más animado. –Tu también Chimuelo, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte a jugar con albóndiga.

Chimuelo estaba jugando con un Gronckle bastante regordete, así que no entraría en casa hasta largo rato después. Astrid intuyó que Patapez, al igual que Hipo, también era un domador de dragones, solo que a mayor escala que Hipo, ya que este parecía tener una especie de granja de Gronckles.

–Podías haberme avisado de que venías, hubiese preparado más comida. –Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a un caldero sobre el fuego.

–Huele delicioso. –Dijo Astrid sin pensar.

Patapez le sonrió.

–Al fin alguien que sabe apreciar mi cocina. –Le dijo en tono de reproche a Hipo.

Astrid sonrió también. Aquel chico también era muy peculiar.

–Sentaos en la mesa, os voy a llenar unos cuencos que seguro que debéis de estar hambrientos.

Y no se equivocaba, pues no habían comido en todo el día. Por esta razón Astrid casi engulló aquella extraña sopa espesa. Sabía a un regalo de los dioses. Hipo comía mucho más tranquilo mientras hablaba con su amigo.

–Y dime Hipo, detrás de qué estas ahora. –Le preguntó Patapez.

–Sigo persiguiendo a los cazadores, pero cada vez que atrapo a uno parece que le suplantan diez más. –Hipo parecía bastante molesto.

–He oído que el precio de la piel de dragón ha subido en los mercados del norte, es normal que salgan cazadores de hasta debajo de las piedras. –Patapez parecía apenado.

–Lo sé… y eso también me preocupa. –Sentenció. –Desde que se ha corrido la noticia el archipiélago a dejado de ser la única zona de caza. Los últimos los encontré en isla muerte lenta.

–¿En isla muerte lenta? –preguntó Patapez desconcertado. –Pero si eso está pasado los confines del mercado.

–Lo sé… y creo que sabes lo que significa.

Astrid seguía atenta su conversación.

–Que se ha creado un mercado negro paralelo. –Descubrió Patapez.

Hipo removía su sopa distraído.

–A este paso no quedará ni un solo lugar seguro para los dragones. –Dijo resignado.

Astrid los observaba en silencio. Ambos parecían preocupados. Realmente aquello parecía mayor de lo que había imaginado. Al principio pensó que Hipo solo era un loco que había conseguido domar a un dragón. Ahora conseguía entrever que era algo mayor. Dirigía una especie de resistencia suicida donde había elegido el bando de los dragones.

–El mercado negro siempre ha estado regulado al fin y al cabo por el mercado normal. –Intervino de repente Astrid, cuyo conocimiento de aquello superaba al de ambos. –Aunque se haya creado otro mercado negro paralelo no tardará en desaparecer. O se unirá al que ya existe o será absorbido por el mercado normal.

Hipo y su amigo se miraron desconcertados.

–El mercado negro existe porque el mercado normal tiene leyes. No obstante, el precio lo pone el mercado normal. Y ya hay una guerra entre ambos. –Explicó. –Si apareciera una tercera competencia ambos se unirían para destruirla o absorberla y opto por la primera opción.

Patapez lanzó una mirada de preocupación a la chica.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que el mercado normal no pasa por su mejor momento. –Explicó. –El otro día me llegaron rumores de que el nuevo mercado negro planea atacar al líder del mercado. Al parecer desde que casó a su hija con la isla vecina muchos mercaderes se han amotinado en su contra.

A Astrid se le paró el corazón al confirmar los rumores de aquellos cazadores que la capturaron. Realmente sus padres corrían peligro.

–Necesito tomar el aire un momento.–Dijo mientras retiraba su plato completamente limpio.

Astrid se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta de casa. Hipo y Patapez se miraron extrañados sin comprender qué le pasaba, pero ninguno objetó nada. Ellos también a su manera eran seres extraños.

–Oye Hipo, –le dijo Patapez casi en un susurro cuando la chica desapareció. –¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa?

–Sabía que tarde o temprano me echarías la regañina…

–Hipo esto es peligroso, no es un juego, no puedes andar por ahí con una vikinga como si nada. –Le reprimió su amigo. –Sabes que está prohibido.

–O vamos, pero ni siquiera sabes si es una proscrita como nosotros.

Patapez pareció molestarse.

–Hipo, a esa chica solo hace falta mirarla para saber que no es una proscrita, no me tomes por tonto.

–Esta bien, lo siento. –Se disculpó Hipo. –Pero te prometo que no debes preocuparte, no nos traicionará.

–¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? –Inquirió el chico, temeroso. –¡Oh por Thor! Si hasta sabe lo de Chimuelo.

Realmente aquello plató la duda en la cabeza de Hipo. En ningún momento pensó que Astrid pudiera traicionarlo y eso que se dirigía con ella hacia la boca del lobo.

–Mira Patapez, no tuve opción. –Le explicó a su amigo. –Estaba a punto de ser devorada por un pesadilla monstruosa, qué quería que hiciera.

–Pues salvarla, dejarla en un lugar seguro y desaparecer, como se supone que sueles hacer.

–Patapez, esta vez fue diferente.

Hipo también se molestó con su amigo. Siempre lo reprimía por aquel tipo de acciones.

–Hipo, yo también tengo ojos en la cara. – Expresó Patapez. –Y sí, es una vikinga preciosa a la que miras embelesado, pero es un problema.

Hipo no supo muy bien por qué, pero aquel comentario le molestó más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

–¡Oh Patapez! ¡Por Thor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Exclamó dignado. –Estaba muy débil, si me hubiese marchado ahora seguramente estaría muerta. –Se justificó. –Y sabes que lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera, parece como si no me conocieras.

Su amigo comprendió que su comentario no había sido del todo acertado.

–Lo siento Hipo… –se disculpó. –Ay dioses, me siento un poco monstruo… sabes perfectamente que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero sabes que es peligroso.

–Lo sé Patapez y por eso te ruego que me entiendas.

Patapez suspiró y decidió no juzgar más las acciones de Hipo.

–Esta bien, no opinaré más al respecto, pero espero que entiendas que te traerá problemas. –Le aclaró. –¿Y ahora qué se supone que piensas hacer con ella?

Hipo bufó y casi rio ante la locura que significaba todo aquello y la segura reacción que tendría su amigo ante aquello.

–La estoy ayudando a volver a Berk.

Ante aquella respuesta Patapez hasta se levantó de su asiento.

–¡Oh Thor si que has perdido la cabeza!

Hipo le imitó también y se levantó de su asiento.

–Shhh… baja la voz, va a oírnos.

–¡Por mi hasta que nos oigan los dioses! –gritó Patapez. –¡Hipo vas a conseguir que te maten!

Patapez recogió nervioso los platos sobre la mesa y se fue hasta la especie de cocina que tenía en una esquina del comedor y se puso a fregar como loco, como si aquello sirviera para evadir su conversación y abstraerse. Hipo lo siguió en todo su movimiento.

–Patapez he dicho que la estoy ayudando a volver, no que yo vaya a ir hasta Berk.

–Te van a matar. –Seguía repitiendo Patapez mientras frotaba los cuencos en su cubo de agua.

–¡No va a pasar nada! –Le afirmó Hipo sin obtener resultados. –La acompaño hasta el archipiélago, la dejo en cualquier isla vecina y me regreso tranquilamente con Chimuelo.

–Claro… –dijo Patapez imitando una falsa tranquilidad. –¡Y por el camino te matan!

–¡Oh por todos los dioses Patapez pareces mi padre! –Dijo Hipo sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

Hipo enmudeció tras decir aquella frase y Patapez dejó de frotar aquella vajilla reluciente. Le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo.

–Hipo… –Le dijo, esta vez mucho más tranquilo. –Claro que no soy tu padre y sé que diga lo que diga al final harás lo que quieras, pero sabes que esto es peligroso. Todo se ha vuelto más peligroso desde que aparecieron esos cazadores.

–Lo sé Patapez, perdona…

–No, no te disculpes– le interrumpió Patapez. –¿A quién vas a engañar? A mi no. Sé que no es la primera vez que te acercas a Berk.

Hipo lo miró desconcertado, sorprendido de que su amigo pudiera saber aquello que guardaba con tanto recelo.

–Sé incluso que de vez en cuando visitas tu propia casa. –Siguió indagando. –Y sí, aunque tu padre no use papel ni tinta siempre tiene en casa por causalidad y no se extraña de que desaparezca.

Hipo agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Odia descubrir sus debilidades.

–Y te preguntarás por qué se eso…

Lo cierto es que sí que le sorprendía que Patapez supiera de sus visitas secretas a Berk.

–… pero lo que debes preguntarte, –prosiguió–, es que… si yo lo sé, ¿cuánta más gente debe saberlo?

Hipo suspiró largo y profundamente.

–Hipo, eres mi mejor amigo, sólo intento protegerte.

–Lo sé Patapez. –Dijo rendido.

–Y también sé que diga lo que te diga llevarás a esa chica a Berk. –Expresó con resignación. –Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, las cosas se están poniendo feas.

–Lo tendré. –Le dijo Hipo casi a modo de promesa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pensativos, al pie de aquel barreño de agua.

–Anda vamos a sentarnos, prepararé una infusión para dormir, seguro que mañana os espera un largo viaje.

Hipo obedeció y se sentó a la mesa. Echó un vistazo por aquella cabaña repleta de libros y anotaciones de su amigo, terminando por posar la mirada sobre la pequeña ventana de la casa donde se podía ver a Astrid en el exterior, sentada sobre una roca y apoyada, seguramente sin saberlo, sobre un Gronckle mientras miraba el cielo. Patapez no tardó en sentarse también.

–Oye Hipo… –volvió a inquirir Patapez. –Y Astrid… ¿por qué quiere ir a Berk?

–Lo cierto es que no lo sé, pero parece ser importante. –Estimó Hipo. –Se la llevó un dragón, imagino que su familia estará preocupada.

En el fondo Patapez temía que todo aquello fuera mentira y solo se tratara de una trampa para Hipo.

–¿Pero es de allí?

–Sí, eso me dijo…

Patapez se quedó pensativo.

–No la recuerdo. –Sentenció.

–Yo tampoco, imagino que llegaría después.

Aquella respuesta inquietó a Patapez quien empezó a atar cabos en su cabeza llegando a una conclusión que quizás su amigo no había tenido en cuenta.

–¿Sabe ella quien eres? –Volvió a preguntar.

–No, creo que no…

–Quizás lo mejor es no lo sepa, –concluyó–, pero puede que estuviera bien que te contara quien es ella. –Hipo miró a Patapez extrañado. –Deberías ir a buscarla, a estas horas empieza a refrescar, voy a prepararos una cama. –Cambió completamente de conversación.

Hipo no entendió que quería decir su amigo con aquello, pero no pudo preguntarle porque se levantó de la mesa y se perdió en la pequeña habitación que había junto al comedor. Hipo le dio un sorbo a aquella infusión que sabía asquerosa y tras esto se levantó y salió.

Afuera hacía frío tal y como había dicho Patapez. Chimuelo se había acurrucado junto a algunas rocas y el grupo de Gronckles y parecía estar bastante a gusto. Lo cierto es que el dragón prefería dormir a la intemperie siempre y cuando Hipo estuviera en un lugar seguro como aquel. El chico se acercó sin hacer demasiado ruido hasta Astrid, quien seguía sentada sobre aquella roca.

–Patapez ha preparado una infusión para dormir–dijo para abrir conversación.

Astrid se dio la vuelta con el rostro algo descompuesto, como si hubiese estado llorando, pero llevase un rato intentando disimularlo.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Hipo al verla, acercándose.

–Sí, sí no te preocupes. –Le respondió Astrid. –Se ve que no me ha sentado muy bien la comida.

Hipo le tendió las manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Cuando la chica le tomó las manos pudo comprobar que estaba congelada.

–Vaya, estas helada. –Dijo Hipo de inmediato, atrayéndola hacia sí para darle calor. –Venga vamos dentro.

Astrid asintió.

Al entrar Patapez obligó a la chica a tomarse aquella infusión. A diferencia de Hipo la chica la encontró deliciosa. Tras esto Patapez señaló a la trampilla del techo que antes estaba oculta y les explicó que allí arriba les había improvisado un sitio para dormir. Hipo sabía que Patapez hablaba con modestia, pues no era la primera vez que dormía allí arriba y por experiencias anteriores conocía la comodidad de aquel lugar. Con cuidado subieron, quedando levemente agachados debido a la altura del techo. El suelo estaba repleto de heno que Patapez había amontonado y cubierto con una manta a modo de cama. Hipo solía dormir en el suelo por lo que aquello le pareció un lujo. Lo que no le pareció tan buena jugada fue el hecho de que solo hubiera una cama. Espaciosa. Pero solo una. Hipo sabía qué se traía entre manos su amigo. Astrid también se dio cuenta, pero no pareció darle importancia y simplemente se tumbó sobre el montículo de heno cubierto. Suspiró.

–La mejor cama en días. –Sentenció inmediatamente la chica mientras se estiraba y cerraba los ojos.

Hipo se acercó también mientras con el pie acercaba más heno, intentando formar otra especie de cama.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Astrid extrañada.

–Ah… bueno… estoy– se notaba perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

–Deja eso y vamos ya a dormir. –Lo cortó Astrid. –Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

Hipo tomó aire y dejó de reunir heno. Hizo un intento de incorporarse algo nervioso, dándose un golpe contra el techo. Astrid no pudo evitar reírse.

–Oh vaya muchas gracias… –dijo Hipo irónico mientras se sentaba sobre el heno junto a ella, dolorido por el golpe. –Ríete mientras me desangro.

–Qué exagerado– calificó Astrid. – No te creo que te hayas echo nada.

Hipo se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe. Se moría de vergüenza. Astrid se incorporó divertida, quedando sentada junto a él.

–A ver, –le ordenó mientras el chico apartaba la mano. –Lo que te había dicho, –reafirmó al observar el sitio del golpe–, hoy los dioses han decidido perdonarte la vida.

Hipo sonrío de manera tonta mientras Astrid volvía a tumbarse. Hipo también se tumbó y extendió sobre ellos la manta que Patapez le había dado. Sí que hacía frío en aquellas islas. Quizás todo se acrecentaba por la humedad.

Según Patapez aquella infusión podría dormir incluso a un terror terrible pero aun así Hipo sentía que no conseguiría dormir en toda la noche. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy nervioso. La cercanía con Astrid tenía ese extraño efecto en él. Se supone que después de tantas horas de vuelo juntos se le debía de haber pasado y sin embargo sentía que aquella sensación había incrementado. Astrid parecía que tampoco podía dormir.

–Qué simpático tu amigo… –puntuó rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

–Sí… es un gran tipo. –Reafirmó Hipo. –Nos conocemos desde críos.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello.

–Así que os conocíais antes de ser…–Inquirió Astrid, intentando omitir la palabra 'proscritos'.

–Algo así. –Respondió él, quitándole peso al asunto.

Lo cierto es que la chica nunca le había preguntado por qué era un proscrito y él prefería guardarse aquel secreto. El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ambos y también el cansancio. Hipo no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que Patapez había dicho a acerca de ella. Al fin y al cabo, era una desconocida y no sabía con certeza sus intenciones. No obstante, algo le decía que aquello no era una trampa o quizás era solo lo que quería creer. Miró a Astrid de reojo quien se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Quizás él también debería dormir, siempre y cuando aquella extraña sensación se lo permitiese. Volvió a mirar a Astrid. Realmente su nombre la definía. Ante el repentino movimiento de ella, Hipo dejó de mirarla y se puso de espaldas. Astrid debió hacer lo mismo porque la escuchó respirar tranquila en la otra dirección. Aquella noche parecía pintar bastante larga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoico observaba el cielo nocturno mientras algunos vikingos tomaban las últimas ofrendas y ponían a punto el barco para zapar. Solía observar el cielo nocturno cada noche antes de ir a dormir. A veces aquello era su mayor placer y a la vez su peor tortura. Una agonía las noches de tormenta y viento y aun peor las noches de calma donde solo se veían estrellas. Desde hacía tiempo solo conseguía dormir de verdad aquellas noches en las que se dibujaba una silueta negra en el cielo y un destello le afirmaba que sus peores miedos se desmentían y que pese a todo, su corazón se permitía perdonarse un día más.


	13. Chapter 14

**HOLA!**

 **No tengo perdón ¡LO SÉ! Llevo desaparecida meses pero aquí estoy, así que tranquilos, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINÚA. Tuve algunos problemas personales que me impideron sacar tiempo para escribir pero no obstante, no podía dejar esta historia a media puesto que yo soy la primera a la que se le parte el alma cuando una historia que sigo deja de publicar. No podía hacerles pasar por ello jajaja MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO!**

 **Este capi es un poco más cortito pero irá seguido de publicaciones más periódicas (aunque no puedo prometerles fechas). Además, me he centrado en el Hiccstrid para que vaya tomando algo de forma. En los próximos capis ya podremos ver algo más del resto de personajes ;)**

 **No os entretengo más con mis excusas jajaja ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO!**

 **¡UN SALUDO!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

Cuando Hipo despertó, Astrid ya no estaba en la cama.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que consiguió abrir los ojos. Lo cierto es que había descansado de verdad por primera vez en seis meses, pese a lo difícil que le fue conciliar el sueño. Dormir en el suelo había hecho estragos en su delgado cuerpo y el reposo sobre una cama o, mejor dicho, una superficie blanda, había sido tan reconfortante como si nunca hubiese padecido la escasez de un hogar.

Desde hacía años Hipo dormía solo, por esta razón despertar sin su compañera de viaje no lo alarmó. Fue un momento después, mientras se desperezaba algo más incorporado cuando reparó en su ausencia. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor desubicado y angustiado, notando cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. No entendió muy bien la propia reacción de su cuerpo y se sintió algo idiota cuando comenzó a escuchar las risas de abajo. Astrid debió despertarse hacía rato y debía estar desayunando con Patapez en el piso de abajo. Hipo se sintió muy tonto en ese instante, sin entender muy bien ese miedo a despertar sin alguien que había entrado en su vida escasos días atrás y que posiblemente desaparecía de ella muy pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

La chica morena descansaba plácidamente sobre las sábanas de algodón fino y las mantas de lana desgastadas por el tiempo. Aren se vistió sin hacer mucho ruido, intentando no despertarla. La noche anterior habían estado discutiendo y pese a que todas sus discusiones acabasen siempre zanjadas de aquella manera, prefería no despertarla, limitándose a pensar que ya se le había pasado el enojo. Heather era la única que conocía sus intenciones y le había hecho prometer que fueran cuales fueran sus negocios, su tío Estoico no saldría mal parado. No obstante, cuando esté decidió partir personalmente a dar parte de la tragedia a los padres de Astrid, Aren comprendió que aquella promesa resultaba más inexistente que nunca. Él nunca podría ser un buen jefe si su tío seguía en la aldea. No quería ser una sombra del gran Estoico y menos aún seguir escuchando comentarios acerca de su merecida o no herencia familiar. Tras la tragedia que sufrió Estoico al perder a su hijo, muchos vikingos defendieron la idea de proponer una nueva línea sucesora al término del mando de Estoico. Con el tiempo, este grupo de personas habían ido en aumento y es por ello que Estoico había decidido pasar el mando a su sobrino, para tutelarlo y protegerlo de un golpe al poder. No obstante, a Aren aquello no le bastaba. Odiaba a su tío por no ver en él el líder que él sabía que podía ser y odia a un pueblo que soñaba con su caída. Por eso más que nunca ansiaba la guerra, al fin podría demostrar que era un líder fuerte al que adorarían y temerían por igual, aunque aquello significara enviar a Estoico a una muerte segura.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! Ya despertaste— saludó Patapez al ver a Hipo bajar por las estrechas escaleras, por las cuales casi resbala al apoyar mal la prótesis.

—Sí y la verdad es que creo que he dormido demasiado— confesó Hipo algo aturdido por su repentino despertar.

Al terminar de bajar por aquella trampilla pudo observar la cantidad de comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa y el delicioso olor que emanaba.

—Anda, siéntate ya a comer algo— le imploró divertido su amigo.

Astrid no le dijo nada, pero le sonrió cómplice e Hipo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. En aquel momento olvidó por completo todas las dudas que lo perturbaron la noche anterior, pese a que su amigo tuviese razón y no supiera nada de aquella chica. Astrid por su parte siguió comiendo esta vez en silencio. Su vida había cambiado por completo en apenas unos días y lo cierto es que en el fondo sentía que para mejor.

De este modo, desayunaron tranquilamente mientras que Hipo repasaba algunas cartas de navegación que Patapez le había prestado. El jinete intentaba buscar la forma más segura de acercarse a Berk sin que Chimuelo corriera peligro, puesto que el incremento de cazadores era cada vez más notable en la zona. Además de ello, Hipo tenía que hacer una parada obligada a mitad de viaje, pues al fin sabía dónde encontrar lo que llevaba meses buscando y gracias a la confirmación de Patapez pronto conseguiría reunirlos todos. Astrid por su parte estuvo algo ensimismada. Al principio ojeó la carta de navegación fascinada. Sin duda el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado y le maravilla aquella sensación de libertad que veía en ambos chicos y con la cual soñaba llegar a alcanzar. No obstante, sus pensamientos la traicionaban y al cabo de un rato volvió a invadirla aquel horrible sentimiento de responsabilidad. Su padre corría peligro y debía volver.

Cuanto terminaron de recoger todo, tomaron algunas provisiones y se dispusieron a seguir su camino sin más demoras.

—Tengan mucho cuidado—dijo Patapez mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Tras este gesto abrazó también a Astrid quien respondió de la misma manera.

—Y gracias por la visita, ya saben que donde quiera que esté, mi casa será su casa para todo lo que necesiten—ofreció de corazón.

—Gracias Patapez—expresó Hipo—. Y tranquilo, que volveré a visitarte antes de lo que puedas imaginar.

Patapez volvió a abrazar a Hipo esta vez con mucha más efusividad, levantándolo del suelo.

—Oh por Thor, ¡cuídate! —exclamó Patapez.

—Oh vamos Patapez, vas a asfixiarme— pudo conseguir decir Hipo entre sus brazos—. Además, —consiguió articular cuando éste deshizo su abrazo—, voy con una vikinga, nada malo puede pasarme.

—Lo cuidaré bien—le afianzó Astrid a Patapez colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hipo.

Patapez sonrió y entonces recordó que olvidaba algo muy importante.

—¡Ah se me olvidaba!

De este modo, entró en la casa y tras hacer mucho escándalo salió con una especie de paquete envuelto en tela.

—Os he puesto un poco de la comida de ayer, —explicó—, seguro que les sienta bien.

Hipo palideció al recordar el sabor de aquella cosa, opinión que su compañera no parecía compartir ya que le agradeció de forma muy sincera y volvió a alagar su maravilloso sabor.

—Dónde tienen las papilas gustativas… —se preguntó Hipo para sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la sien.

Patapez volvió a abrazar a Astrid en aquella despedida que parecía no acabar.

—Cuídate mucho, ha sido un placer conocerte.

—El placer ha sido mío, muchas gracias por acogernos en casa.

Patapez entonces cambió su expresión, y tornándola un poco más seria miró a Hipo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió Hipo que su amigó tenía algo más que darle.

—Tengo que darte algo más Hipo… —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

Astrid entendió que quizás era algo privado así que tomó la comida de Patapez y fue a llevarla junto a las otras provisiones, las cuales habían cargado en una especie de bolsa que se encontraba junto a Chimuelo.

—Voy a llevar esto junto al resto de provisiones—les dijo la chica, marchándose.

No obstante, el instinto de Astrid no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

—Hipo, —comenzó Patapez, esta vez en un tono de voz más cauto—, desde la última vez que nos vimos he encontrado dos más. Sin embargo, esto ya no es un lugar seguro—explicó—. De hecho, llevo semanas notando mucho movimiento en los alrededores y posiblemente no tarde demasiado en dejar este lugar. Ya no es un lugar seguro para mí y para mis Gronckles.

Hipo asintió ante la declaración de Patapez, sintiendo inevitablemente una gran preocupación por su amigo e intentando descifrar quién podría estar persiguiendo sus pasos.

—Por eso quería pedirte que te las llevaras contigo, —sentenció—. Aquí ya no están seguras.

—Pero Patapez… —intentó articular Hipo.

—No, créeme, debes llevártelas.

Tras esto sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela fina cargada de secretos.

—Sabes bien lo que debes hacer con ellas.

Hipo asintió.

—Y sabes también dónde está la siguiente.

Hipo volvió a asentir y una sensación de angustia comenzó a invadirle. Aquello parecía una despedida más que nunca, pero de aquellas que sonaban a definitivas.

—Patapez, por favor. —Le imploró—. Manteneos a salvo.

Patapez asintió con una sonrisa triste en los ojos mientras Hipo se alejaba y ayudaba a Astrid a terminar de cargar todo. Nunca solía cargar demasiado a Chimuelo por lo que no tardaron en estar listos. Con la misma facilidad de siempre se subió a Chimuelo, preparó su pierna y ofreció su mano a Astrid, quien apenas la necesitó ya que se subió en el dragón de manera ágil y rápida. Patapez lo observó desde la puerta de casa hasta casi verlos desaparecer en el cielo y tras esto entró en su hogar sin saber que debería abandonarlo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde hacía horas Hipo y Astrid volaban en silencio. Planeaban cerca del agua, intentando de esta forma disimular un poco su localización ya que al fin y al cabo un dragón enorme de color negro era muy llamativo a pleno día entre las nubes blancas. No era un mal plan, sino fuera por el constante movimiento que debían tomar para evitar algunas formaciones rocosas. No obstante, y pese a dicha actividad, cada cual estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos de forma que apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras en todo el trayecto. Tanto que no repararon en que algo no iba del todo bien. El viento era punzante y húmedo y el sonido del mar sumado a la presión con la que volaban les había taponado los oídos. Por esta razón no pudieron prever lo que se les venía encima. O, mejor dicho, debajo.

—¿Has oído algo? —preguntó de repente Astrid, quien había salido de su ensoñación perseguida por un extraño ruido.

—No, no he oído nada—le respondió Hipo.

—Sí, escucha—dijo pidiéndole atención—. Es como… agua en movimiento…

Hipo no pudo evitar mofarse del comentario.

—¡Ah claro, tienes razón, yo también lo oigo! —dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo—, aunque claro, quizás es porque estamos rodeados de agua.

Astrid frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

—Te digo que oigo algo que antes no oía.

—Es normal, —la tranquilizó—, es por la presión al volar, ya te acostumbrarás, yo al principio…

No obstante, no pudo terminar la frase puesto que en aquel momento un enorme ser emergió del mar delante de ellos y los obligó a virar bruscamente. Sin embargo, aquella maniobra no pareció servir de nada puesto que una extraña ola salió del mar y los engulló.

Durante unos instantes todo fue bastante confuso. La fuerza de la ola los obligó a separarse empujados en todas direcciones por la corriente que generó en el agua. Astrid fue la primera en salir a flote, buscando aire. No entendía que había pasado, pero sentía que todavía estaban en peligro. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, pero no encontró ni a Hipo ni a Chimuelo. Un segundo rugido la hizo volver a sumergirse para evitar ser atrapada por las garras de aquella especie de ser marino que con un zambullido aterrador se enterró en el mar. Astrid abrió los ojos todavía inmersa para comprobar que aquel ser endemoniado se trataba de una especie de dragón de agua, cuyas escamas azules y reflectantes lo hacían prácticamente invisible en aquel movimiento serpenteante. De repente notó cómo algo la agarraba y tiraba de ella hacia la superficie. Al salir escupió agua.

—¡Hipo! —gritó de alegría al verlo.

—¡Cuidado!

El chico volvió a arrastrarla bajo el agua, esquivando casi por los pelos las fauces de aquella criatura que saltó a por ellos y que volvió a perderse. Aquella cosa era como una serpiente gigantesca de seis patas, mucho mayor que un barco vikingo.

—¡Es muy grande, así que sus movimientos son lentos! —dijo Hipo sin apenas aire. —Volverá a por nosotros en cuanto pueda darse la vuelta—explicó.

De repente, una luz violeta pudo verse en el agua y tras esto una fuerte explosión que ocasionó un incremento notable de la temperatura de agua, acompañado de un montón de burbujas. Hipo y Astrid se sumergieron para comprobar cómo Chimuelo había empezado a atacar a aquella cosa para evitar que regresará. No obstante, y pese a la dificultad de sus movimientos, aquel dragón era veinte veces más grande que Chimuelo y no se iba a dejar intimidar por él. Le lazó a por él, siendo Chimuelo más rápido y evitando sus fauces. No obstante, la boca de aquel monstruo consiguió agarrar a chimuelo por la bolsa de provisiones que tras un leve forcejeó se rompió, siendo engullida por el monstruo marino y dejando a Chimuelo libre.

—Vamos a morir.

—No vamos a morir, —dijo tajante Hipo, —todo dragón tiene un punto débil.

Tras esto pudieron notar otra explosión. No obstante, esta vez Chimuelo emergió del agua. No podía volar y parecía bastante fatigado.

—¡La cola! —dijo Astrid de repente. —Tenemos que distraerle.

No dijo más cuando de pronto se zabulló y nadó en dirección al dragón. Hipo no entendió nada hasta que guiado por los movimientos de ella entendió que el punto débil de aquel dragón, como en la gran mayoría, era la cola, sin la cual apenas podían dominar sus movimientos. Tenían que lanzarle un plasma a la cola de aquel monstruo antes de que Astrid, la cual parecía hacer de cebo, fuera engullida. Astrid por su parte esperaba que Hipo hubiese captado el plan puesto que no tenían tiempo y el monstruo ya había conseguido volver a figar el rumbo en ellos, en particular en la chica que estaba sumergida y movía su cuerpo exageradamente, irritando al animal. Astrid esperó exasperada mientras consumía el poco aire que le quedaba.

—Chimuelo, la cola, ¡ya!

Pero en dragón parecía no poder emitir fuego en aquel estado.

Astrid empezó a sentir como sus sentidos se evadían y que la explosión no llegaba. Entonces oyó un extraño ruido metálico. Parecía una campana, pero mucho más irritante, como un graznido metálico. El dragón también lo oyó y aunque Astrid pensó que se la zamparía, el monstruo pasó de largo a pocos centímetros de ella y desapareció velozmente en la oscuridad del océano.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Hipo al verla emerger, nadando hacia ella y ayudándola a estar a flote. —¿Estas bien? ¡Estás loca o qué te pasa! ¡Esa cosa te hubiese matado!

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — evitó sus comentarios— ¿Has oído ese ruido?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, como metálico —explicó. —Es lo que ha espantado al monstruo.

—No lo he oído, pero sea lo que sea nos ha salvado —sentenció Hipo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Astrid. —¿Chimuelo puede volar?

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

—La cola metálica se ha roto en la caída y aunque pudiera arreglarla sus alas están demasiado mojadas como para emprender desde cero el vuelo.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

Hipo no sabía qué responderle. Realmente no sabía qué opciones tenían.

—Supongo que nadar, hasta que lleguemos a algún sitio— propuso resignado.

—¿Y si nos volvemos a topar con el monstruo?

—Moriremos de todas formas si nos quedamos aquí.

Astrid sabía que Hipo tenía razón, de hecho, ya sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba fatigando en su lucha por estar a flote y cómo cada vez sentía más frío.

—Está bien, pues avancemos ya —tomó el mando Astrid. —Veníamos de aquella dirección y por lo poco que hemos visto no había más que océano, así que regresar no es una opción.

—No es que yo me memorice los mapas, que tal vez, —expuso Hipo—, pero creo que podríamos nadar en aquella otra dirección, —señaló—, creo recordar que existen algunos escombros rocosos y quizás algún islote, nos servirá al menos para descansar y dejar que Chimuelo se recupere. ¿Verdad amigo?

Chimuelo era sin duda el que más estaba sufriendo en aquel momento, puesto que a pesar de no sentir frío como sus compañeros mantenerse a flote era una ardua tarea para él. Así sin más, comenzaron a nadar, sin imaginar lo que les esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin llegaron a tierra era prácticamente de noche. Llevaban horas luchando contra la marea y aunque Chimuelo supusiera una ventaja no había sido suficiente, puesto que poco les faltó para desfallecer, sobre todo Hipo, que no era tan buen nadador como Astrid. Fue el avistamiento de costa lo que les dio la fuerzas para seguir adelante, siendo la tierra firme el mejor regalo con el cual podrían haber soñado. El primero en avanzar fue Chimuelo, quien una vez pisar tierra se escurrió el agua como un gato, batió sus alas y se revolcó en la arena dichoso. La entrada en tierra de Hipo y Astrid no fue tan efusiva. Hipo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y fue Astrid quien lo sacó casi a rastras de la orilla, cargándoselo al hombro mientras intentaba disimular el dolor que sufría en él por su herida. Una vez en la orilla, todavía no muy lejos del agua, Astrid se dejó caer junto a Hipo sobre la arena, con vistas al cielo. Ambos estaban exhaustos y sedientos.

Tumbados, Astrid agarró la mano de Hipo, quien parecía respirar con cierta dificultad y la alzó levemente como símbolo de victoria.

—Estamos vivos.

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Hipo apretó su mano y la mantuvo en aquel gesto alzado unos segundos más.

—Lo hemos conseguido, —consiguió articular. —Gracias.

Luego bajaron las manos. Era demasiado cansado mantenerlas de aquella manera. No obstante, no separaron sus manos, las cuales entrelazaron sus dedos. Y de esta forma, exhaustos, cayeron en un profundo sueño que vigilaron las estrellas y los habitantes de aquella isla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMENTARIOS CAPÍTULO 13**

 **chey120: muchas gracias por tu comentario, adoro que te guste lo de la granja de Gronckles. Habrá más de ello, prometido jajaja. Y sí la relación de Hipo y Astrid avanza a un ritmo lento pero bueno, eso no significa que no vaya a ser intensa jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras bonitas! Me agrada saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo. Un besito, cuídate!**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: ¡gracias a ti por leer! Y sí, pobre Estoico... la culpa lo está matando. Pronto sabremos más del personaje. Un beso!**

 **TetKuro: ¡me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capi! Y bueno, todavía queda para que algunos descubran lo que trama Aren, pero créanme que no es nada bueno! GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR :)**

 **Malala2014: gracias por el comentario! Siento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero bueno aquí estoy y con una buena doisis de Hiccstrid. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi. ¡Un saludo! Cuídateee y mil gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **sombra02: tu comentario describe perfectamente la situación del personaje. Gracias por el comentario, cuídate mucho. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Luci: hola, me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a comentar y que te esté gustando la historia. Siento no haber podido publicar antes. ¡Un saludo!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, ANÓNIMOS O NO Y SOBRE TODO QUE DISFRUTAN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**


	14. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODXS!**

 **Siento la tardanza pero al fin estoy de vuelta. ¡Mil gracias por la gran acogida que tuve el último capi, todavía estoy soprendida por el número de visitas que recibió! ¡MIL Y UN GRACIAS!**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para publicar, así que no me demoro demasiado.** **Espero que les guste este capi, aunque les adelanto que un poco más lento pero ya les revelo que grandes cosas se aproximan.**

 **¡Un saludo enorme!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Cuando Astrid despertó sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de una gran sensación de fatiga. Aquella lucha contra el mar la había dejado exhausta y los fuertes rayos de sol no habían ayudado demasiado a su descanso. Se despertó de calor al sentir el sol en su rostro y en sus ropas, sin saber cuánto habían dormido o donde estaban. Hizo amago de incorporarse cuando descubrió que estaba tomada de la mano por Hipo. Aquello fue una sensación extraña que decidió establecerse sin permiso bajo su pecho. No entendía muy bien qué le estaba pasando ni por qué aquel chico pálido y flacucho tenía ese efecto en ella. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a mirar su rostro tranquilo que todavía seguía durmiendo sin importarle el sol. Se veía incluso más guapo cuando dormía, pensó, recordando también la noche anterior, cuando lo vio al despertar y cómo se quedó observándolo un rato. Este pensamiento la avergonzó profundamente y se zafó de la mano del chico para poder levantarse e inspeccionar. Al ponerse en pie notó un gran dolor en su hombro, el cual debía haberse dañado ante la falta de reposo y la gravedad de sus heridas. Se llevó la mano a esta zona y trató de moverla con cuidado.

—¿Te duele?

Al escuchar la voz del chico Astrid se sobresaltó, ya que pensaba que estaba dormido. ¿Cuándo se había despertado? Intentando calmar sus nervios volvió a sentarse en la arena. Esperaba profundamente que él no hubiese notado cómo lo había estado mirando.

—Un poco… —dijo con una voz más apagada de lo habitual, pero intentando disimular que estaba nerviosa.

Hipo se incorporó levemente en la arena y se desperezó un poco, notando cómo su maltratado cuerpo se quejaba. Fue entonces cuando se acercó un poco a ella, escrutando su herida, no sin antes tener que parpadear varias veces debido a la soñolienza.

—Esto… —comenzó a decir con cierta timidez—, ¿pue… puedo?

Astrid comprendió a qué se refería y su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse. Con cuidado desplazó el cuello de la camisa hasta su hombro, dejándolo al desnudo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar las manos de Hipo sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —logró decir disimulando y sonando bastante ruda.

—La herida está algo inflamada, —escrutó mientras deslizaba su dedo por el borde de la cicatriz todavía en proceso de cierre—. No te ha venido bien ese esfuerzo…. aunque creo que la sal del mar te ha curado una posible infección.

Tras decir esto, muy cauto, como solía serlo, se alejó de ella con cierta inseguridad y miró hacia otro lado mientras la chica se volvía a vestir el hombro. Astrid respiró aliviada, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha—dijo Hipo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su compañera para que se levantara también.

Astrid solía odiar ese gesto en los chicos, ya que siempre le hacía sentir como una damisela en apuros que necesitaba la ayuda de un vikingo para ponerse en pie. No obstante, en aquel momento sintió aquel gesto como algo cómplice e íntimo, así que decidió aceptar aquella mano que había estado sujetando toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Bastardos!

La multitud entera gritaba sin parar acerca de lo ocurrido. El rumor era tan grande que apenas se podía oír nada. Aren, en lo alto del atril del campo de entrenamiento volvió a pedir silencio para continuar hablando.

—¡Silencio hermanos! —pidió con ímpetu, consiguiendo acallar a la gran mayoría.

En su brazo izquierdo llevaba una nota que mostraba sin cesar a la muchedumbre furiosa.

—¡Esos bastardos nos han declarado la guerra!

La gente volvió a gritar y Aren tuvo que volver a luchar por su atención.

—Al parecer la muerte de su hija ni siquiera les ha conmocionado… —comenzó a relatar Aren.

—¡Demonios! —gritó alguien.

—Todavía nos reclaman más rutas de comercio y armas y esta vez… ¡a cambio de la libertad de nuestro jefe!

Aquello último hizo enfurecer al gentío quien comenzó a alzar sus hachas en son de guerra. Heather contemplaba desde lejos todo el numerito. Aren estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera se había esperado a que su tío realmente llegara a isla pesadilla cuando ya estaba informando a todos de que la guerra había sido declarada. De todos modos, pensó, era una cuestión de tiempo que algo así pasara, pues, aunque Aren no lo supiera, ella había leído todas las cartas que le confió para los mercaderes y sabía que lo que estaba planteando superaba con creces todo lo que ella pudiera soportar. Les había declarado la guerra a Isla Pesadilla al decirles que su hija corría peligro sino aumentaban su oferta y en cuanto Estoico pusiera un pie allí notificando su muerte seguramente lo matarían sin pedir explicaciones y sin querer oír lo que realmente había ocurrido. Y lo peor es que ahora llegaba la segunda parte de su plan.

—¡Debemos ir a rescatar a nuestro jefe! —gritó Aren volviendo a agitar a todos.

—¡Iremos todos!¡A los barcos! —comenzó a clamar el gentío.

—¡Alto! —pidió Aren— ¡Eso es justo lo quieren esos traidores! Si vamos todos podrán atacar nuestra isla donde tenemos todo cuanto necesitan para superarnos, debemos pensar en nuestra gente, como haría mi tío Estoico.

Heather bufó ante ese dramatismo fallido y simplemente decidió marcharse de la plaza. Quizás era hora de empezar a actuar por su cuenta.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —murmuraba la muchedumbre —. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta? ¿Qué pasa con Estoico?

—¡Tranquilos! ¡Tengo un plan! —aseguró Aren, consiguiendo toda la atención de la masa—, propongo que todos aquellos hombres fieles a mi tío en cuerpo y espíritu, sus auténticos amigos, aquellos que darían la vida por él—especificó con un dramatismo innecesario—, partan de inmediato en un barco y lo traigan de vuelta —explicó evitando revelar la auténtica intención de todo aquello, añadiendo finalmente la guinda al pastel—. Todos sabemos que un vikingo que lucha por un amigo tiene la fuerza de tres vikingos y el hacha guiada por los dioses.

Ante aquel dicho popular bien conocido por todos, la multitud entera sintió entrar en razón y aclamaron la acertada decisión de su nuevo jefe.

—El resto se quedará en la isla y se preparará para defenderla de lo que se aproxima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Chimuelo? —preguntó Hipo desconcertado, notando cómo algo no iba bien. —¡Chimuelo! —comenzó a gritar en todas direcciones.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó Astrid también.

Aquella isla parecía mucho más grande que un simple islote rocoso en el mar, algo que realmente extrañó a Hipo, puesto que había mapeado bien la zona y nunca vio más que cuatro o cinco formaciones rocosas. Se sentía completamente desorientado.

—¡Chimuelo! —volvió a gritar Hipo, esta vez mucho más preocupado.

—¿Y si se ha adentrado en la isla? —presupuso Astrid, señalando el final de la arena y el inicio de selva.

—Eso no tiene sentido…. —dijo Hipo más para sí mismo que como respuesta—. Chimuelo no se alejaría de nosotros y menos cuando estábamos dormidos e indefensos.

Astrid se quedó en silencio, temiendo que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado al dragón. Hipo por su parte parecía tan preocupado por su amigo que no pensaba con claridad.

—¡Huellas! —gritó Astrid—, busquemos en la arena, así sabremos en qué dirección se ha marchado.

Pero por más que buscaron no había huellas del dragón por ninguna parte ni siquiera de unos posibles captores.

—Esto no tiene sentido… —Hipo se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras seguía inspeccionando el suelo.

—Quizás se fue volando por alguna razón…—dijo Astrid quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco sonaba nada razonable.

—Hay cosas que no me cuadran de esta isla… —expresó Hipo mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo escrutando su ubicación.

Tras esto se agachó y sacó del traje una especie de libreta que comenzó a desplegar como un mapa. Astrid se acercó curiosa. Era la segunda vez que veía aquel mapa, pero la primera que Hipo lo desplegaba tanto. En el fondo sentía envidia del chico y de los numerosos viajes que había hecho para conseguir cartografiar todo aquello.

—Mira… —le indicó a Astrid—, ayer partimos desde aquí en esta dirección —señaló en el mapa—. Y tras eso más o menos caímos a esta altura y… si seguimos la dirección del sol… No… no puedo calcular exactamente dónde estamos, pero lo que es seguro es que tenemos que estar en esta zona—dijo mientras trazaba un círculo imaginario sobre una parte del mapa—. ¡Y no tiene sentido! He pasado mil veces por aquí y no había nada. ¿De dónde sale esta isla?

Astrid intentaba pensar con claridad ya que notaba cómo Hipo estaba ligeramente alterado.

—Quizás nos desviamos un poco—dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Hipo como señal de apoyo—. Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar, quizás sólo se fue a explorar…

—O quizás le haya pasado algo malo—dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía el mapa—. Sea lo que sea no perdamos más tiempo.

Astrid asintió y ambos decidieron adentrarse en la selva.

La espesura comenzó a incrementarse a medida que caminaban y aunque ambos eran ágiles moviéndose por aquel terreno, la deshidratación fue haciendo mella en ellos cada vez con más intensidad. Llevaban un día sin comer ni beber y sumado a la humedad del lugar no tardaron en tener que hacer una pausa para descansar. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y el sudor les empapaba sus sucias ropas. Al principio trataron de conversar un rato, pero finalmente el silencio se volvió un mejor aliado. Por ninguna parte había rastro del dragón e Hipo parecía empezar a desmoronarse. Tras horas entre aquel mar de vegetación encontraron un riachuelo que se abría paso entre los árboles. Inmediatamente ambos se lanzaron hacia aquel regalo de agua, bebiendo todo cuanto podían y finalmente zambulléndose en él, pese a que la profundidad no les superara las rodillas.

—Siento todo esto…—dijo Hipo una vez se sentaron sobre unas piedras junto al riachuelo—. Debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que había algo en el agua.

Junto a ellos estaba la gran mayoría de su ropa, dejándose secar sobre una roca.

—No… —le respondió Astrid—, créeme, la culpa de todo esto es mía… supongo que soy yo la que te ha metido en todo este lío.

Hipo la miró extrañado, aunque apartó la vista de ella rápidamente, ya que la visión de su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo le ponía muy nervioso.

—No sé… quizás te pedí demasiado con eso de llevarme hasta Berk—explicó—, de hecho, todavía no sé por qué aceptaste, si ni siquiera ganas nada a cambio.

—Bueno, te dije que te dejaría cerca…—sugirió él—. Me pilla prácticamente de paso para otros asuntos…

Por primera en aquellas palabras Astrid sintió que Hipo le estaba mintiendo. Sabía que aquel chico le ocultaba cosas, de hecho, realmente no era más que un desconocido por mucho que estuvieran jugando a ser una especie de equipo, pero aun así sentía que esta vez le mentía de verdad.

De repente algo interrumpió aquella conversación. Un sonido que cortó el viento. Un siseo metálico y punzante. Hipo se quejó rápidamente al sentir su contacto.

—¡Qué ha sido eso! — exclamó Astrid mientras se ponía en pie velozmente y miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Hipo se llevó la mano a la nuca donde sintió aquel objeto punzante. Sin mucho cuidado se lo arrancó, derramando algunas gotas de sangre que mancharon sus manos y su cuello.

—A…. Ast… Astrid…—intentó formular el chico.

Cuando Astrid pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Dardos. Intentó acercase a Hipo cuando ella misma notó el roce punzante. Después de aquello todo se volvió completamente negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El oleaje azotaba con temple el barco vikingo que entre tambaleos y crujidos se esforzaba por salir airoso de aquella danza con el mar. Los vikingos por su parte remaban con fuerza y comenzaban a desplegar la gran vela central para aprovechar mejor el viento del este que con un poco de suerte les ayudaría a arribar en tierra antes de lo esperado.

—Estoico, ¿todo bien? —preguntó uno de los marineros al jefe vikingo, quien observaba el mar muy serio.

—Sí, claro, todo bien…—dijo intentado no preocupar a los suyos.

—Si este viento sigue de nuestro lado llegaremos esta misma noche.

Estoico suspiró para sí mismo, con aquella pose autoritaria de brazos en jarra.

—Está bien muchachos, vamos a abrir con brío esa vela —gritó mientras se daba la vuelta—, ¡Tierra nos espera!

Los vikingos lanzaron un grito entusiasma y volvieron al trabajo.

—Y tú—le dijo al marinero que estaba con él—, deberías ir a descansar un poco, ya has hecho demasiado estos días.

El hombre asintió agradecido.

—Gracias Estoico—le agradeció—, pero no soy el único que debería descansar, tienes mal aspecto amigo.

Tras esto le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó. Estoico volvió a mirar al mar en dirección a Isla Pesadilla.

—No me pasa nada…—dijo para sí mismo en voz alta—, solo ha sido un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vio Astrid al despertar fue un extraño objeto de colores que colgaba bajo el techo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se encontraba muy mareada. No obstante, no pudo evitar incorporarse de golpe y sobresaltarse al ver que no estaba sola.

—Sshhh, tranquila—dijo una joven desconocida que estaba a su lado—. Debes descansar…

La chica intentó recostar a Astrid en la cama, pero la vikinga no pudo evitar zafarse bruscamente de su contacto.

—¡No me toques! —gritó escrutándola—. ¿Qui… quién eres tú? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —Astrid miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada—. ¿Dónde está Hipo? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Ante todas sus preguntas la extraña chica solo sonrió levemente mientras torcía su gesto en incomprensión.

—Demasiadas preguntas… —le respondió mientras se giraba y volcaba una especie de tetera que tenía en una mesita cerca a la cama de Astrid—. Todavía no estas recuperada del todo, —explicó mientras le ofrecía una taza de aquel líquido extraño—, vamos bebe un poco, te ayudará a encontrarte mejor.

Astrid abofeteó aquella ofrenda haciendo que la taza cayera al suelo y se quebrara, derramando todo su líquido.

—¡No quiero beber nada! —le contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se aleja de la chica—. Dime ahora mismo dónde estoy y dónde está Hipo.

La chica la miró con ojos lastimosos mientras se frotaba las manos. Aquel líquido caliente se había derramado en gran parte sobre la extraña y ahora se frotaba las manos con cierto dolor.

—¡Contéstame! —inquirió Astrid.

La chica no dijo nada, ni siquiera se levantó de donde estaba. Astrid al ver su pasividad sintió algo de pena, pero en aquel momento la desesperación le podía así que olvidó a la chica y se puso a buscar una salida, corriendo en dirección a lo que imaginó que era una puerta. La chica misteriosa ni siquiera trató de impedírselo.

Cuando Astrid puso un pie en el exterior sintió el sol como un enemigo potente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar la ceguera.

—¡Ah veo que ya estas despierta!

Astrid abrió los ojos algo aturdida. Lo cierto es que se encontraba muy mareada. Lo que vio frente así la dejó sin palabras. Era la silueta de una mujer, pero con alas y, ¡estaba volando!, como una diosa.

—Vaya sí que eres fuerte—prosiguió hablando—, pensé que no despertarías hasta tarde.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Astrid aturdida, contemplando la belleza de aquella mujer y pensando que había muerto—¿Freyja?

La mujer rio alto y sonoro, descendiendo levemente y posándose en el suelo frente a Astrid.

—Oh no, no —aclaró—, no merezco tal honor de ser comparada con la diosa.

Astrid que había recuperado mejor la vista seguía sin entender nada.

—Mi nombre es Atali y soy la líder de las doncellas aladas —se presentó sonriente—. Bienvenida a nuestra isla. ¿Tu nombre?

Astrid no sabía qué decir. ¿Doncellas aladas? ¿Una isla de personas con alas?

—Soy… Astrid.

—Pues bienvenida a nuestra isla Astrid—dijo volviéndole a sonreír amablemente.

—Ah… esto… yo

Astrid estaba llena de dudas y preguntas, tantas que no sabía ni cómo empezar.

—Gra… gracias por la bienvenida… esto… eh… yo… eh, estaba buscando a mi… quiero decir—Astrid no podía parar de mirar las alas plateadas de aquella imponente mujer.

—¿Buscas al hombre que te acompañaba? —descifró la doncella alada cambiando su gesto.

—Sí, ¿dónde está? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

—Ah disculpa por el recibimiento—dijo refiriéndose a los dardos—, nuestra posición es secreta y preferimos que lo siga siendo, sentimos si somos algo bruscas en las formas y bueno, en cuanto al hombre, creo que ya ha despertado, pero tranquila, aquí estas a salvo.

Astrid notó cierto desprecio en su voz al hablar de Hipo y comenzó a pensar que algo no iba bien.

—Eh… ¿podría verle?

La mujer la miró extrañada.

—¡Atali! —gritó la extraña joven de antes al salir de aquella especie de cabaña donde tenían a Astrid—. La chica…

Pero la joven detuvo su discurso al ver a Astrid fuera. Seguramente iría a comunicarle que Astrid había escapado.

—Tranquila Mila, yo me encargo, puedes irte a descansar—le dijo amablemente y luego se fijó en sus manos—. Oh… ¿estás bien querida?

La líder de las doncellas aladas se acercó deprisa a la chica y sujetó sus manos con cariño. Lo cierto es que para ser la líder se la veía muy cercana con todos.

—Debes ir a la enfermería a que te pongan algo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no, —negó la chica—, no es nada, estoy bien.

—Créeme debes ir, ya verás que mañana lo agradecerás. ¡Abril! —gritó entonces a otra doncella alada que pasaba cerca con un canasto—, acompaña a Mila a la enfermería.

Al ver a la otra chica Astrid descubrió que aquellas alas no les pertenecían a estas mujeres, sino que eran parte de una especie de dragones que llevaban a su espalda. Cuando las chicas se marcharon, Astrid pensó que le debía una disculpa a su líder y a su pueblo.

—Ay… quiero pedirle disculpas—le confesó a Atali—, por mi culpa esa chica se ha quemado las manos. Le prometo que no era mi intención, fue un accidente.

—Tranquila Astrid—dijo de corazón Atali, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica—. Entiendo que todo esto puede ser demasiado. ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo por la isla y así me cuentas un poco sobre ti?

Astrid dudó durante un momento, puesto que realmente su principal preocupación era encontrar a su compañero de viaje. No obstante, pensó que debía actuar de manera inteligente y era mejor no despreciar los deseos de la líder de una isla desconocida. Así pues, aceptó.

Atali le mostró gran parte de su isla y cómo vivían las doncellas aladas. Muchas de ellas eran guerreras y llevaban una vida de dedicada al cultivo de la mente y la recolección. Además de sus bibliotecas, Atali también le mostró las zonas comunes donde las doncellas aladas se reunían para conversar y realizar otros quehaceres. Lo cierto es que aquella especie de poblado en el corazón de la isla no se parecía a nada que Astrid hubiera visto anteriormente. Todo de rebozaba de un encanto milenario y el esplendor de los dioses. Astrid le hizo muchas preguntas a Atali sobre todo en cuanto a aquello seres que llevaban a sus espaldas.

—Las doncellas aladas fuimos elegidas por la diosa Freyja para salvar y proteger a los bebés de los látigos afilados, para protegerlos de los machos ya que estos los devoran al nacer —relató—. Los látigos afilados nacen ciegos e indefensos, por eso sus madres los confían a nuestra protección y cuidado hasta que se vuelven suficientemente fuertes como para volar solos y defenderse. Por esta razón los cargamos a la espalda, —explicó—, ellos nos eligen y automáticamente establecen un vínculo poderoso e irrompible. Es nuestra misión por tanto proteger esta isla y este ciclo.

—Me parece algo muy bonito lo que hacéis—dijo Astrid de corazón, quien no se hubiese imaginado a sí misma diciendo esto hace unos meses, cuando su único deseo era matar dragones.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Atali.

Astrid trató de ser cauta, pero aun así sintió que podría fiarse de aquella mujer.

—Provengo del archipiélago vikingo, de una de las islas del comercio del este.

—Vaya… pensé que en el archipiélago matabais a los dragones.

—Y lo hacemos—explicó Astrid—, pero yo ya hace un tiempo que cambie mi parecer.

—Afortunadamente —rio Atali con su linda voz, —¿y qué hace una joven vikinga tan lejos de su hogar?

—Bueno…—suspiró—, todo empezó cuando mi padre, que es el jefe de nuestra isla, decidió que lo mejor para todos era mandarme a casar con la isla vecina…—intentó relatar Astrid sin encontrar muy bien la manera de hacerlo—, bueno lo cierto es que es una historia muy larga—se rindió, soltando también una leve risita.

La verdad es que, aunque no conocía a esa chica se sintió muy cómoda en la conversación.

—Bueno, así son siempre las grandes historias, princesa—sonrió Atali otorgándole un título que Astrid sentía que no le pertenecía—. Y dime, ¿cómo caíste en manos de ese cazador de dragones?

A Astrid se le paró el corazón al oír aquello.

—¿Cazador de dragones?

—Sí claro, el hombre que te acompañaba—especificó—. Rescatamos al dragón esta mañana al alba, el pobre tenía una cola destrozada… No podemos ni imaginar lo que debes haber sufrido, créeme no es la primera vez que rescatamos a una esclava…

—Ay dioses no—le dijo Astrid parando en seco su caminar e interrumpiéndola—. ¡Ay Thor no! Esto…. Ay no… esto es un malentendido.

—Tranquila, no debes avergonzarte, ahora estás a salvo y el dragón también.

—¡No! —gritó Astrid dejando a la líder bastante confundida—. Esto es un malentendido, Hipo no es un cazador de dragones y no, yo no soy su esclava.

—No te comprendo…

—Hipo nunca le haría daño a Chimuelo, ellos tienen un vínculo como vosotras con los látigos afilados—relató abrumada—, quiero decir, el chico es un jinete no un cazador, de echo solo me estaba ayudando a volver a casa.

Atali se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Tras esto, la doncella alada le pidió a Astrid que la siguiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMENTARIOS**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: ¡mil gracias por tu comentario! Yo también estoy muy contenta por seguir con la historia y créeme se me partía el alma al pensar que pudiera quedarse sin terminar. Y bueno, quizás habrá que esperar un poco a que Aren tome escarmiento... ¡ya todo se verá! Un saludo! Gracias por leer.**

 **sombra02: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste cómo van a ir a avando los acontecimientos en la isla, ¡y en lo que les depara! Espero que tú también estes bien, un saludo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Y gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen comentario. ¡UN SALUDO!**


	15. Chapter 16

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Lamento enormemente la tardanza en preparar el capi! No obstante, aquí está mi regalo de navidad! Y no será el único ya que espero poder publicar el siguiente en los próximos días.**

 **Les advierto que el capítulo contiene una última escena un poco subida de tono que yo categorizaría como +16. ¡Espero que les guste la sorpresa! Madre mía, me dejé la melena suelta escribiéndo este capítulo.**

 **Asi sin más, que disfruten de la lectura! Un eso enorme!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Una gran fila de vikingos se despedía de sus familias en el puerto de Berk antes de terminar de cargar las últimas provisiones y subir al barco.

—Aren, esto no está bien—le susurró Heather—. Crees que lo controlas, pero no es así.

Aren se había reunido con los amigos de su tío en el puerto, para despedirlos, ya que partían ese mismo día antes del alba.

—Heather, tú no entiendes nada—le reprochó—. Deberías confiar más mí, si es que además algún día quieres ser mi futura esposa.

Heather rodó los ojos. No lo soportaba más.

—Aren, no sabes dónde te estas metiendo.

—Solo estás celosa de mi éxito—le dijo despectivamente mientras disimulaba ante la multitud—. Sé que jamás confiaste en mí.

—¿Qué? — intentó decir sin gritar—, solo es que no quiero que te maten… —dijo más bajito, preocupada.

—Te molestó que me casaran con otra, ¿no es cierto?

Heather se quedó sin palabras. Literalmente sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y cómo le escocían los ojos de rabia.

—Es… esto se ha acabado— declaró rotunda.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar—le devolvió Aren, dejándola sola mientras se acercaba a despedirlos a todos.

Heather no se quedó ni un minuto más a contemplar la escena. Salió corriendo de allí. Realmente no lo soportaba más. No entendía cómo se había podido enamorar de ese estúpido egoísta. Ella lo había apoyado cuando nadie creyó en él, lo había amado cuando los demás le rechazaban y le había cuidado de cerca cuando las disputas empezaron a incrementar sobre su merecido derecho o no a ocupar el mandato de la isla. Y lo peor es que en el fondo, por peor que la hubiese tratado, realmente le preocupaba que lo mataran. Pero se había acabado para siempre. Podía soportar llevar lo suyo en secreto, podía soportar que se casara con otra, incluso podía soportar que la utilizara para obtener información privilegiada de la isla, pero lo que jamás podría volver a soportar es que no la valorara. Y ya había ido demasiado lejos. Ya había mandado a Estoico a la muerte. Ella no se iba a quedar esperando a la suya.

Corría tan enfadada que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien podría estar a las afueras de la isla. Por esta razón no vio a los gemelos cuando se chocó con ellos. Por la inercia del golpe Heather y Brutilda cayeron al suelo y más tarde, Brutacio prácticamente saltó sobre ellas para sentirse parte del golpe.

—¡Ah! —se quejó Heather tratando de quitarse a los gemelos de encima—. ¡Es que no ven por dónde van!

—Oye que eras tú la que corría como una loca por el bosque— le inquirió Brutilda.

—Yo nunca voy mirando— añadió Brutacio.

Ante esta situación fue Heather la primera en zafarse de ellos y ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose sus ropas. Brutilda también se levantó mientras que Brutacio se quedó en el suelo sentando.

—¿Ustedes también van a unirse a la expedición de rescate? —preguntó Heather.

Heather nunca había tenido muy buena relación con los gemelos, pero aun así no quería verlos muertos.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Brutilda, casi confusa.

—¿Por qué iríamos en un barco a buscar otro barco? —reflexionó Brutacio.

—Exacto—razonó Brutilda—, si además Estoico todavía no ha llegado a Isla Pesadilla.

A Heather se le paró el mundo al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Y cómo es que creen que saben eso?

—Todo el que sepa contar lo sabe— dijo Brutilda sin más, con mucha simpleza—. Lo que pasa es que nadie piensa en esta isla.

—Sí, es cierto— la apoyó Brutacio—. De todos modos, cuando lleguen se liará una buena, menudas cartitas se han estado enviando Aren y el Jefe Hofferson.

—Todo menos educadas —añadió Brutilda.

Heather no podía creerse que los gemelos supieran todo eso.

—¿Cómo saben eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Contactos—dijo Brutilda guiñándole un ojo.

—Casi nos matan— dijo Brutacio—. Tuvo su gracia.

—¡Ay ya hermano cállate! —recordó Brutilda—. ¡Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo!

—¿Aren ha estado hablando con vosotros de esto? —les preguntó Heather, intentando darle sentido a aquella conversación.

Ambos gemelos se miraron extrañados. Entonces Brutacio se puso en pie y rodeó a su hermana con los brazos, en posición confidente, como si estuviesen ideando un plan.

—Ay ahora qué hacemos hermana—le dijo Brutacio—, no quiero que me lastime.

—Brutacio ahora deberemos contárselo por tu culpa.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Tú te tropezaste con ella!

—¡Chicos! —intervino Heather—. Que puedo oírles…

Al escuchar a la chica, ambos deshicieron su círculo y la miraron de frente.

—Está bien—dijo Brutacio—, mi hermana y yo hemos decidido contártelo.

—¡Yo no he decidido nada estúpido! — se quejó Brutilda.

—La historia es muy larga—empezó a relatar Brutacio—. Era una noche fría y tormentosa. De esas en las que el mar es liderado por Loki…

—Era una noche de lo más tranquila… —añadió Brutilda.

—Hacía varios días que los dragones se llevaron a la hermosa, joven y confundida Astrid—siguió relatando el vikingo—, y una vez más confiaron la vigilancia y protección de la isla a los vikingos más valientes y astutos…

—Se refiere a nosotros— volvió a intervenir Brutilda orgullosa—. Es cierto que somos muy buenos.

—Se suponía que Estoico había prohibido la entrada y salida de barcos, por esa cosa del secreto de la muerte de la chica o no sé qué. Yo la verdad no sé por qué le angustiaba tanto la guerra, se supone que somos vikingos —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—, el caso es que…

—¡Vayan al grano! —dijo Heather atacada de los nervios.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo Brutacio—, pero que sepas que no se debe interrumpir a un narrador célebre.

—¡AY! —Exclamó Brutilda—, ya basta… te vimos, te seguimos y vimos que llevabas contigo una carta. Así que en vez de quitártela porque a cierta persona le daba miedo —dijo refiriéndose a su hermano—, decidimos colarnos en el barco, preguntarles a los mercaderes…

—¡Casi nos matan! —añadió Brutacio—. Menos mal que nos lo jugamos todos a una partida de mazas y garras.

—Pues eso, que nos jugamos la vida a una partida, amañamos el juego y ganamos y entonces nos contaron todo, nos hicimos buenos amigos y cada vez que venían nos dejaban leer las cartas antes de dártelas.

—¡Hasta nos hicimos un tatuaje juntos! —dijo Brutacio mientras se levantaba la camiseta para mostrar una especie de cruz.

—Eso fue un castigo por robarles una gallina.

—Me necesitaba hermana…

Heather tuvo que para aquella discusión antes de volverse loca.

—Vamos a ver— intentó aclararse—, ¿me estáis diciendo que os hicisteis amigos de los espías de Aren y habéis estado leyendo correspondencia confidencial todo este tiempo?

—Somos buenos, eh—dijo Brutacio orgulloso.

—Los mejores sí…—dijo Heather para sí misma—. ¿Esto lo sabe alguien más?

Brutacio y Brutilda se miraron confusos.

—Creemos que no— pensó la chica—, de todos modos, nadie nos creería.

—Aunque bueno— recordó Brutacio—, seguro que Bocón sabe algo.

—¿Creéis que Bocón lo sabe?

—No lo sé, pero no se ha subido al barco y es el mejor amigo de Estoico.

Ante aquello Heather tuvo que admitir que los gemelos eran más inteligentes de lo que ella había imaginado. No solo por todo su juego de espionaje, —que sin duda solo había supuesto un juego para ellos—, sino porque además habían deducido algo que a la chica y que por supuesto a Aren se le había pasado: Bocón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Y entonces le dije, ¡por ese precio es usted un ladrón!

Todas las doncellas aladas rieron ante la historia que contaba una de las chicas, quien de la euforia se encontraba prácticamente encima de la mesa. Sus voces eran tan harmoniosas que sus risas parecían seguir un mismo compás perfecto. La noche había caído casi de improvisto y todas ellas se encontraban reunidas en una larga mesa en el exterior, junto a una gran hoguera, recordando sin duda a aquellos interminables banquetes vikingos que se celebraban tras las grandes victorias.

Al fondo de uno de los extremos de la gran mesa se encontraban Astrid e Hipo engullendo casi como animales un buen trozo de pollo asado que se servía con patatas hervidas y queso de yak. Llevaban prácticamente dos días sin comer y aquella cena era un increíble manjar. Además de ello vestían ambos dos túnicas blancas que las doncellas les habían ofrecido mientras lavaban y remendaban las estropeadas ropas de los vikingos. Pese a que las doncellas no paraban de hablar en aquel banquete, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra desde que se sentaron a cenar y aunque sin duda eran el foco de toda la atención, las doncellas aladas decidieron respetar su silencio, ya que además se sentían un poco culpables por el malentendido con el chico. Habían tenido a Hipo atado en el calabozo durante más de cuatro horas, sin agua ni comida y recibiendo un trato no muy amable por parte de las carcelarias, que para no oír sus "excusas" se pasaron a la fuerza bruta.

Cuando Astrid apareció en el calabozo explicando lo sucedido fue una sorpresa para todas, ya que por lo general las doncellas aladas no se andaban con muchos miramientos ante los cazadores y violadores y normalmente solían lanzarlos como comida para los látigos afilados. Hipo tuvo suerte de que aquella mañana no tocase turno de comida, de eso y de que Astrid apareciera antes de que volvieran a pegarle. Lo cierto es que para ser una sociedad de mujeres defensoras de dragones infantes, sus métodos podían ser de lo más brutales.

—¡Ah! —se quejó Hipo cuando Chimuelo metió el ocio bajo su brazo, viendo qué podía obtener de aquella cena. —Tú también tienes hambre, eh amigo.

Hipo alcanzó una gran trucha que había en la mesa y se la dio al dragón quien la engulló rápidamente. Hipo acarició su cabeza. No podía imaginarse vivir sin aquel dragón.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Astrid a Hipo en voz baja.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no… —dijo todavía más bajo.—. Lo cierto es que ni los traficantes me habían dado tremenda tunda—. Terminó mientras se tocaba el costado derecho. El chico también tenía el labio partido.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? No tienes que sentir nada Astrid, esto no es tu culpa.

—Tendría que haberte ido a buscar antes—se reprochó a sí misma.

—No lo sabías, además —añadió—, estabas sola en una isla llena de extraños, no podías hacer otra cosa que lo que hiciste. Y bueno, ahora estamos bien, ¿no? Nos han dado hasta comida.

—Ya… quizás tengas razón…

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por Atali, quien se puso en pie al otro lado de la mesa, con copa en mano, para dar una especie de discurso.

—Doncellas, —comenzó—, me gustaría decir unas palabras en esta maravillosa noche para recibir a nuestros invitados como se merecen. Lo primero de todo, te pido disculpas Hipo—le dijo al chico quien respondió con un ligero asentimiento—, nosotras las doncellas aladas estamos guiadas por la diosa en una misión que va más allá de nosotras mismas y es por eso que siempre debemos estar alerta ante los intrusos—explicó—. Ruego que nos disculpes por nuestra rudeza y por el trato injusto que te hemos dado.

Hipo volvió a asentir, notando cómo todas las miradas se cernían sobre él. Era el único hombre en aquella isla y de algún modo se sentía observado, como si fuera un bicho raro. Atali prosiguió su discurso.

—De este modo pues, os doy la bienvenida a nuestra isla y a nuestra pequeña comunidad y os invito a estar en ella todo el tiempo que necesitéis hasta proseguir vuestro viaje. ¡Salud por nuestros invitados!

—¡Salud! ¡Salud! ¡Salud! —gritaron todas al unísono mientras alzaban sus copas y brindaban.

Astrid e Hipo las imitaron y bebieron el hidromiel que les habían ofrecido.

Al terminar la cena, las doncellas aladas recogieron todos los platos del banquete y se sentaron junto al juego, formando un círculo bastante acogedor. Hipo y Astrid, pese a estar exhaustos, decidieron sentarse con ellas un rato, ya que no querían parecer maleducados. Las conversaciones e historias fueron discurriendo a lo largo de toda la noche. Astrid e Hipo quedaron maravillados antes las hazañas de aquellas mujeres y comprendieron un poco mejor por qué actuaban de aquella manera tan ruda y protectora con su isla. Sólo entonces Hipo se atrevió a alzar la voz en público y preguntar.

—¿Y es por eso que nunca antes había visto su isla? —preguntó cuándo ellas nombraron algo a lo que llamaban 'Koepel'.

—Sí, así es—confirmó Atali—, en estas tierras mana una energía especial, mística. La diosa nos protege con su energía y es por eso que a nuestra isla solo se puede acceder a nado o volando muy cerca de la superficie de mar. Sólo así será visible a los ojos humanos. No obstante, a veces recibimos barcos a la deriva, pero tenemos nuestros métodos para hacerles olvidar nuestro paradero.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron sin entender muy bien a qué se referían. Atali pareció percibir su miedo.

—No es nada malo, os lo aseguro—aclaró rápidamente—, simplemente les ofrecemos té de Tsa'k, es muy bueno para olvidar.

Algunas chicas se rieron cómplices y Atali soltó también una risa suave con su dulce voz.

—Y puedo preguntaros, si no es mucha indiscreción, cómo habéis topado con este ejemplar—volvió a preguntar Atali, esta vez refiriéndose a Chimuelo, quien reposaba junto a Hipo.

—Es una historia un poco larga—expuso Hipo.

Atali volvió a reír.

—Lo mismo me dijo Astrid de su historia—sonrió Atali mientras Hipo y Astrid se lanzaban una mirada cómplice—. Lo cierto es que pensamos que eras un cazador de dragones cuando vimos el estado del dragón y su cola trasera completamente destrozada… qué barbaridad. ¿Quién le pudo hacer algo así?

—Vikingos—respondió Astrid por Hipo—. En mi tierra nos dedicamos a exterminarlos… Supongo que nos enseñan que ellos son el enemigo, que nuestra misión es matar dragones y al fin y al cabo ellos solo se defienden, y luego nosotros de ellos. Sinceramente Hipo fue quien me mostró que las cosas podían ser diferentes. Él mismo le construyó a Chimuelo un ala mecánica para que pudiera volver a volar. Ya os dije que él nunca le haría daño a un dragón.

Hipo se quedó mirando a Astrid atónito, ya que no esperaba que ella pudiera decir algo tan bonito sobre él y entonces no pudo evitar sentirte culpable. Sobre todo, porque sentía que la estaba engañando. Atali por su parte sonrió.

—Es cierto lo que decías— dijo Atali señalando a Chimuelo que no se había separado de Hipo desde que se habían reencontrado. —Siento mucho haberte confundido con un cazador Hipo, esta vez te lo digo de manera personal, ahora sé que serías incapaz de hacerle daño a cualquier dragón.

Hipo sintió aquellas palabras clavársele como cuchillos, pero aun así sonrió y asintió con agradecimiento.

—Y tú princesa, nos vas a contar algo más de tu historia o no—dijo la líder para Astrid.

—¿Princesa?—no pudo evitar soltar Hipo.

Atali pareció comprender que no solo ellas se hallaban ante dos desconocidos, sino que además ellos dos tenían todavía muchos asuntos de los que hablar. Astrid no sabía qué decirle a Hipo, así que solo se enfocó en sonreír y responder a Atali.

—Lo cierto es que estoy bastante cansada—explicó—así que, si me disculpa, prefiero dejar mi historia para mañana, que además nos espera un día muy largo ya que tenemos que reparar el ala de Chimuelo, reponer provisiones...

Astrid miró a Hipo, buscando de alguna forma que comprendiese que quizás era hora de que se marcharan a dormir.

—Sí, sí… es cierto—la secundó Hipo—, mañana nos espera un día largo ya que tenemos algo de prisa y no queremos abusar de su amabilidad, así que si pudieran ayudarnos con el ala de Chimuelo…

Atali sonrió, con su risa de siempre.

—Claro, claro, lo comprendo perfectamente—sonrió—, perdonadnos, si es que somos muy curiosas y no reparamos en lo cansados que debéis estar. ¡Sonia! —llamó a una doncella alada—. Acompáñales hasta sus habitaciones. —Luego se dirigió a ellos—. Os hemos preparado una habitación a cada uno, disculpad que sean muy modestas, apenas hemos tenido tiempo, pero esperamos que os sintáis como en casa.

—Le estamos muy agradecidos jefa Atali.

Atali se puso en pie a la vez que ellos y los despidió con un gesto amable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces de Isla Pesadilla ya se divisaban a lo lejos, lo cual indicaban que aquella misma noche llegarían a puerto. Estoico miraba desde el catalejo e intuyó que en menos de una hora habrían amarrado anclas. No obstante, notó algo extraño. Por más que buscaba señales receptivas por parte de la isla no las encontró. Y aquello le pareció extraño ya que una isla comercial como aquella siempre tenía a vigías pendientes del mar y de los barcos que se acercaban. Y por supuesto que desde la isla ya debían haber divisado desde hace horas su presencia. Estoico intuyó que aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Que no eran bien recibidos.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz de una antorcha se alejaba suavemente cuando Hipo saltó por su ventana.

Sonia, una de las doncellas aladas, los había acompañado a ambos hasta una especie de cabañas que se encontraban a las afueras del campamento donde vivían el resto de doncellas. Pese a la humildad de Atali, aquellas cabañas de paja y barro no tenían nada que envidiarle a cualquier casa vikinga y además contaban con una buena cama donde el descanso parecía más que asegurado. No obstante, y pese a que lo más sensato hubiese sido irse a descansar, en la cabeza de Hipo no paraba de resonar la palabra "princesa". Es por eso que no dudó en escabullirse por su ventana trasera en cuanto vio alejarse a la doncella alada. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

Con sigilo aterrizó en el suelo tras su cabaña y miró a ambos lados con precaución. Chimuelo que se encontraba junto a él en la cabaña intentó seguirlo, pero no cabía por la ventana. No obstante, el animal no desistía en su idea de salir y comenzó a formar mucho ruido.

—Ssshhh…—le pidió Hipo silencio—. Quédate aquí amigo, volveré en un segundo, te lo prometo.

El dragón se quejó con un fuerte resoplido. Hipo le puso mala cara ante su actitud y el dragón, haciéndose el ofendido metió su cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que ésta, que se corría hacia arriba, callera de golpe, haciendo un gran ruido.

—¡Dragón estúpido! —le gritó en voz baja a Chimuelo mientras se lanzaba al suelo y se arrastraba hasta los matorrales más próximos.

Chimuelo se rio orgulloso desde dentro de la cabaña. E inmediatamente Hipo notó como la voz de una doncella se acercaba, buscando la fuente del ruido. Hipo intentó quedarse lo más quieto posible entre los matorrales, rezando por no ser descubierto ya que la luz de una antorcha se acercaba. Tras unos momentos angustiosos, la chica se marchó siguiendo su turno de vigilancia e Hipo pudo respirar al fin.

—Serás zoquete, casi nos descubren—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hipo se sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente, descubriendo a Astrid a escasos metros de él.

—Pero ¡¿qué haces tú aquí?! —se forzó Hipo para no gritar ante su sorpresa, incorporándose levemente.

—Pues tu qué crees, ¿recolectando frutos silvestres en mitad de la noche? —respondió en tono molesto mientras se levantaba también un poco.

—¡No sé, se supone que deberías estar en tu cabaña! —argumentó Hipo.

—¡Y tú en la tuya! —rebatió Astrid.

—¡Shhh! —dijo Hipo mientras se abalanzaba prácticamente sobre Astrid, tapándole la boca.

Junto a ellos volvió a aparecer una luz, esta vez mucho más cerca. Hipo y Astrid se encontraba en una posición un tanto ortopédica, ya que la mitad del cuerpo de Hipo estaba sobre el de Astrid mientras le tapaba la boca a la chica. Sin duda, si alguien los hubiera visto en aquel momento, el malentendido hubiese resultado bastante difícil de explicar. Ambos respiraban despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando la antorcha desapareció y los pasos se oían lejanos Hipo retiró la mano de la boca de Astrid. Por un instante se miraron a los ojos, pero ante la cercanía de sus rostros no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, haciendo que se apartaran rápidamente la mirada. Hipo se incorporó y dejó de aprisionar a Astrid con su cuerpo.

—Perdona, eso ha sido un poco… —comenzó Hipo.

—Está bien… —dijo Astrid intentando calmar sus emociones — Aquí no podemos estar, vamos a tu cabaña.

Hipo asintió e intentando no hacer mucho más ruido se acercó a su cabaña y entraron por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el barco atracó en el puerto de Isla Pesadilla Estoico sabía sin duda que algo no iba bien. No había ni un alma en el puerto y salvo por dos antorchas todo se encontraba en la más inmensa oscuridad.

—¿Qué ocurre Jefe? —preguntó uno de los vikingos.

Estoico se puso alerta mientras los marineros atracaban el barco y desplegaban la tabla para desembarcar.

—Estad alerta— dijo en voz baja a sus hombres mientras se decidió a bajar en primer lugar.

Cuando puso ambos pies en el muelle se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Al fondo lo esperaba un hombre armado. Estoico le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento alejó su mano de la empuñadura de su espada, la cual llevaba en el cinturón. El hombre no contestó, simplemente inició su paso hasta el interior de la isla. Se desvaneció prácticamente en la oscuridad. Estoico y sus hombres entendieron que querían que lo siguieran. Y eso hicieron.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aparta —le dijo Astrid a Hipo cuando se encontraba subida a la ventana, intentando entrar.

Hipo fue el primero en entrar en su cabaña por la ventana. Lo cierto es que resultaba más fácil salir que entrar, ya que había cierto desnivel de dentro a afuera. Además de que la ventana en sí misma era bastante pequeña. Él, dada su constitución delgada entró prácticamente en un segundo, pero Astrid se vio obligada a maniobrar un poco para entrar. Eso y que su hombro todavía no había sanado por completo, por lo que tampoco quería hacer movimientos bruscos. Es por eso que se desesperó un poco y rechazó la ayuda de Hipo que quería ayudarla desde dentro.

Una vez ambos entraron permanecieron un momento en silencio, escrutando si seguían vigilándolos. Chimuelo por su parte se alegró de ver entrar a su dueño, pero no le hizo tanta gracia que también lo hiciera la vikinga, por lo que bufó y les dio la espalda, haciéndose un ovillo en una esquina de la pequeña cabaña.

—Bueno ya está… —concluyó Astrid, que se sacudió aquella túnica blanca de las doncellas.

Lo cierto es que ambos habían manchado levemente sus ropas de tierra y esperaban que las doncellas no repararan en ello.

—Bueno…—empezó Hipo—, qué se supone que querías decirme.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Astrid—, querrás decir, ¿qué querías tú decirme a mí?

—¿Yo? Pero si eras tú la que me estaba esperando fuera.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que ya estabas fuera, dirección a mi cabaña? —argumentó la vikinga.

—¿Y cómo sabes que iba en dirección a tu cabaña? —preguntó Hipo, acercándose un poco a ella—, podría simplemente haber salido a orinar.

—¿Y saliste a orinar por la ventana? —casi rio Astrid.

Lo cierto es que aquella conversación no paraba de sonar cada vez más ridícula. Ambos se callaron de repente al notar de nuevo la luz de las antorchas. Hipo y Astrid reaccionaron de inmediato y se agacharon, quedando en silencio. Tras notar como se desvanecía la luz por la ventana se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír cómplices.

—Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos agachados— propuso Hipo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

Astrid percibió cierto gesto de molestia en su compañero, quien se sujetaba el costado izquierdo, aunque intentaba disimularlo. La rubia lo imitó y quedó sentada junto a él, con la espalda contra la pared. Estaban acostumbrados a la cercanía del otro, pero en aquel momento había algo más que compañerismo en su cercanía, había más bien una especie de intimidad.

—Menudo sistema de vigilancia tienen… —opinó Astrid— espero que no sea por nosotros…

—No creo, son las mejores guerreras que he visto —puntualizó Hipo—, seguramente somos el menor de sus problemas.

—La verdad es que son asombrosas— terminó Astrid con un tono de admiración en su voz.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato, en la oscuridad, escuchando la respiración del otro y ordenando sus propios pensamientos.

—Astrid…—empezó Hipo, mirándola a los ojos en la tenue oscuridad—Yo… quería decirte que no he sido honesto contigo—dijo mientras ladeaba un poco su cuerpo para ver mejor a la chica.

—No, Hipo, he sido yo la que no ha sido honesta contigo —tragó saliva—. Y es por eso que he venido a buscarte, porque creo que mereces saber quién soy y por qué necesito volver.

Hipo escrutó un momento a Astrid y comprendió que realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

—¿Realmente eres una princesa? —preguntó Hipo dejando ver en su tono de voz cierta inocencia.

Astrid sonrió ante la dulzura de sus palabras.

—¿Tengo pinta de ser una princesa? —respondió la vikinga.

Con aquella pregunta-respuesta ambos no pudieron evitar reírse. Desde ese momento, toda tensión que pudiera haber entre ellos se desvaneció, sintiéndose como si pudieran contarse cualquiera de sus peores miedos.

—Nah, demasiado vikinga— opinó Hipo.

Astrid rio y el no pudo evitar escucharla embelesado, aunque intentara disimularlo.

—Bueno, realmente sí que soy algo así como una princesa, pero bueno, al estilo vikingo—aclaró—. Mi padre es el jefe de mi isla, que se llama Isla Pesadilla y que se encuentra al norte del archipiélago vikingo, obvio claro—sonrió—, soy una vikinga, así que procedo de allí. El caso es que mi padre es además el alto cargo de los comerciantes de la zona, pero últimamente las cosas no nos han ido muy bien y entre eso y los ataques de dragones prácticamente estábamos arruinados —explicó—. Nuestra isla se muere Hipo.

Hipo pudo sentir la angustia de la chica en sus palabras, notando como ella bajaba la vista. Era extraño para Hipo oír además el nombre de esa isla. No le cuadraba, ya que ella quería ir a Berk.

—Cada día había menos comida y menos recursos para reconstruir todo cuanto destrozaban los dragones… necesitábamos armas y guerreros, pero el pueblo moría y cada vez éramos menos. Es por esta razón que mi padre decidió que lo mejor era pactar con alguna isla vecina, alguna que pudiera protegernos de los dragones y pudiera entregarnos armas y guerreros. Y es por eso que…

Astrid suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, como tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para explicar todo.

—Astrid, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres, o no puedes… —dijo Hipo en tono comprensivo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica.

—No es eso… —justificó Astrid—, es solo que me siento muy egoísta—y continuó relatando—. Mi padre es un maravilloso jefe y comerciante y es por eso que consiguió un buen trato, podría al fin prosperar nuestra isla, salvar vidas, sobrevivir… lo único que tenía que hacer era casarme.

Hipo sintió un extraño nudo en el pecho al oír aquella frase y pudo notar cómo a Astrid también se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ya que tomó la mano de Hipo que reposaba sobre su rodilla, como si buscase algún tipo de soporte. Y por supuesto Hipo la apretó, aunque aquello lo invadiera de un cierto temblor que nunca antes había sentido.

— Por supuesto yo me opuse rotundamente—explicó—. Yo no quería casarme, yo quería ser libre y poder decidir sobre mí. Quería ser guerrera, no la esposa y madre de los hijos de un extraño. Pero ya habían decidido por mí. Así que simplemente un día vinieron a buscarme, me pusieron un traje de novia y me mandaron en un barco hacia Berk.

—¿Hacia Berk? —no pudo evitar preguntar Hipo.

Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en voz alta pero no podía evitar pensar que Astrid había sido casada con su padre.

—Sí, el trato era que ellos enviarían guerreros y armas para mi pueblo a cambio de mi dote y así además cerrarían lazos comerciales con la unión de nuestras islas.

—¿Te casaron con el jefe? —Hipo sentía que se moría.

—No exactamente, yo también pensaba que me casarían con algún viejo asqueroso—explicó ella—, pero al parecer el jefe de Berk quería casarme con su sobrino, al cual nombrarían jefe el día después de nuestra boda.

Hipo intentaba gestionar toda aquella información en su cabeza. Astrid había sido casada con su primo Aren. Le hervía la sangre de pensar en aquel idiota casado con alguien como Astrid. Hipo hacía años que no veía a su primo, pero desde niño él ya había mostrado no ser alguien demasiado honesto ni agradable. Lo que más le dolió fue pensar que su padre lo había considerado como jefe de la isla.

—El resto de la historia ya debes imaginártela más o menos…—intentó resumir Astrid—, la noche de nuestra boda, Berk ardió en llamas ante el ataque de dragones. No recuerdo gran cosa de aquel día. Sinceramente fui una piedra durante toda la ceremonia y luego la noche fue muy confusa, solo recuerdo fuego y gritos por todas partes. Estaba exhausta cuando me atrapó aquel dragón, supongo que la impresión y el cansancio hicieron que me desmallase. Cuando desperté ya estaba contigo.

Hipo no soltó su mano, pero sí que perdió su mirada en la oscuridad, intentando procesarlo todo.

—Siento no habértelo contado antes —dijo ella apretando la mano del chico.

Hipo volvió a mirarla.

—Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado— le sonrió—. Comprendo que necesitas volver.

Astrid resopló y decidió dejar libre todo cuanto pensaba.

—Sinceramente Hipo, ojalá no volviera nunca.

Hipo sintió un gran dolor en sus palabras y aunque sintió un poco de vergüenza, acarició su mano como señal de comprensión.

—Cuando me contaste que querías volver a Berk—se explicó Hipo—, pensé que vivías allí y que tu familia estaría preocupada. Esto es diferente. No tienes por qué volver si no quieres Astrid, eres una mujer libre.

Ante aquel comentario Astrid no pudo evitar sentir arder sus ojos.

—No lo entiendes Hipo… —se intentó explicar—. Aren, mi…—tragó saliva—, mi supuesto esposo es una persona odiosa…

Al escuchar aquello Hipo no pudo evitar acercase a Astrid, hasta casi ponerse frente a ella.

—Astrid, no tienes que volver con ese animal si no quieres, no le perteneces, él no puede encontrarte.

Hipo no quería ni imaginarse lo que su primo podría haberle hecho a Astrid y la sola idea de pensarlo le repugnaba.

—Hipo… esto no es algo sobre mí… —buscó las palabras—. El día que me salvaste de los cazadores en la playa uno de ellos me dijo que mi padre era hombre muerto. Hasta ese momento no había pensado lo que supondría mi desaparición para mi isla ni para mi familia. Me daba igual lo que ocurriera con todo, me daba igual su dolor o que pensaran que su hija había muerto. Me daba igual no volverlos a ver en mi vida o que los lazos comerciales se perdieran. Ya había decidido que jamás volvería y entonces… dios… soy una egoísta.

Astrid se zafó de la mano de Hipo para limpiarse los ojos, ya que no quería que el vikingo la viera llorar.

—Astrid, no eres una persona egoísta— dijo mientras recuperaba las manos de la chica— y créeme, porque he conocido a un montón.

A Astrid se le escapó una sonrisa entre aquel intento de contener las lágrimas.

—No eres una egoísta por querer ser libre— le dijo Hipo, sintiendo que aquella frase se la decía también a él mismo.

En aquel momento Astrid no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Ella nunca lloraba y menos en público, pero sentía como si al fin pudiera dejar escapar todo el miedo que sentía. Así que para evitar que el chico la viera simplemente se abrazó a él. Y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Todo va a estar bien Astrid —dijo para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sentirla tan cerca era una sensación agradable. Hipo no pudo evitar oler su pelo y fue entonces cuando se percató que quizás era la primera persona a la que abrazaba de verdad en más de diez años.

—Si a mi padre le pasara algo no me lo podré perdonar en la vida… —le dijo Astrid a Hipo en el oído, mientras seguían abrazados.

—Astrid, tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido atrapada por un dragón, piensa que ha sido un accidente—le explicó con ternura—. Tu supuesta muerte no podría ocasionar una guerra entre islas y si así fuera, ya estás en camino, tu llegada lo solucionaría. A veces los cazadores hablan sin saber, para meter miedo.

Hipo se fue separando un poco el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba, aunque de alguna forma siguiera rodeándola con sus brazos. Lo cierto es que nunca habían estado el uno tan cerca del otro, y podía notarse en ambos cierto nerviosismo.

—Ojalá sean solo habladurías… —dijo la chica, secándose las lágrimas del rostro—pero algo me dice que no es así.

—No pienses eso, Astrid—le susurró Hipo—, además, eres una vikinga, ¿desde cuando no te gusta la guerra? —trató de animarla.

Astrid volvió a reír mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

—Supongo que tanto tiempo con un proscrito me ha convertido en uno —dijo a modo de broma.

—ja ja, qué graciosa—le sonrió Hipo. —Tranquila que recuperarás tu título vikingo a tu regreso. Promesa de proscrito.

Hipo levantó su mano izquierda y se llevó la derecha a su pecho a modo de promesa. Astrid siguió sonriendo mientras dejaba caer las últimas lágrimas.

—Gracias Hipo—dijo más seria mirando al chico y colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

Hipo podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica y sin poder evitarlo le miró los labios. No era la primera vez que miraba a su compañera de aquella forma, pero esta vez sentía que no era dueño de sus propias emociones. El corazón se le había acelerado de repente y se había puesto nervioso sin saber por qué. Quería besarla, pero no sabía ni cómo. La sola idea de pensarlo le perturbaba.

—No tienes que darme las gracias—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Hipo, me salvaste la vida sin conocerme y decidiste ayudarme a volver con mi pueblo sin pedir ninguna explicación y sin esperar nada a cambio —expuso Astrid—. Jamás he conocido a nadie tan desinteresado…

—Ni yo a nadie tan testarudo… —le respondió Hipo, recordando la insistencia de la vikinga.

Ella sonrió. Y sin saber por qué, Hipo se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, por donde le caía una última lágrima. Tras hacerlo Hipo se sintió ridículo y bajó la mirada inmediatamente cuando se separó de ella. Quiso decir algo cuando Astrid, que todavía tenía la mano sobre su rostro lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole otro beso en la mejilla al chico, mucho más cercano a sus labios de lo que Hipo se había atrevido. Cuando los labios de ella se separaron de su mejilla y se miraron, prácticamente estaban rozándose los labios. Hipo sentía su cuerpo arder al tenerla tan cerca y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre los labios de ella. Fue un contacto muy corto y torpe. Un beso tímido y fugaz, ni siquiera certero, ya que la besó prácticamente en la curva de su sonrisa.

Aquello debía haber acabado ahí.

Pero no fue así, porque cuando se separaron Astrid lo volvió a atraer hacia sí y lo besó. Y esta vez fue certero, dulce y salado, bañado por el llanto y los sueños. Ya daba igual quién hubiese empezado, pues ninguno quería parar. Los besos cortos fueron prolongándose y un ardor desconocido los hizo atraer sus cuerpos para hacer que se abrazaran. Hipo enredó sus manos en el pelo de Astrid mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello. Sus labios, en principio tímidos, dejaban ahora espacio para sus lenguas, que se lamían, como si de alguna forma quisieran devorar al otro. Solo se permitieron separarse un segundo para respirar y tomar aire entrecortadamente mientras se lanzaban una mirada tímida. Aquello quizás no estaba bien.

—Astrid…—susurró Hipo completamente ruborizado y con el pelo despeinado.

Pero Astrid le puso un dedo en los labios. El chico se veía increíblemente guapo.

—Por favor no digas nada—le devolvió entre susurros.

Y volvieron a besarse, como si fuera la primera vez y la última. Astrid se sentía arder mientras besaba a Hipo. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación de hormigueo. No podía creer que estuviera besando al chico y lo peor es que no quería parar, sentía en ella un instinto casi animal. Sin saber muy bien cómo se marcharon del suelo a la cama, donde se recostaron ambos. Astrid notaba el nerviosismo de Hipo en sus manos, las cuales no había movido más allá de su rostro. Sin embargo, ella sentía una curiosidad cada vez más acrecentada y comenzó a pasar las manos por el cuerpo del chico, el cual notaba erizarse bajo su ropa. Hipo se permitió entonces imitarla, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella, hasta la cadera, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Era extraño, pues nunca había estado tan cerca de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de su propio marido, cuyo matrimonio fue tan corto que ni siquiera lo habían consumado. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su madre acerca de los deberes de una esposa. Recordaba las palabras de las ancianas explicándole qué sentiría llegado el momento y sin embargo Astrid pensó que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. No obstante, le entró el miedo. Y se separó un poco de Hipo. Y él, lo notó.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

Astrid solo asintió.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? —propuso el chico, comprendiendo que algo no marchaba bien.

—Sí… ha sido un día muy largo… —Astrid hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Hipo la retuvo.

—Entiendo si prefieres volver a tu cabaña…—comenzó—, pero me gustaría que te quedaras.

Astrid le sonrió. Y todos sus miedos desaparecieron.

—Sabes que tengo que volver—le respondió—. Mañana irán a buscarme y será mejor que esté allí.

* * *

 **AGGGGGGGG QUÉ FINAL! Perdónemne!**

 **Paso brevemente a responder a los comentarios:**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: ¡yo igual! para mi los cazadores siempre serán clones ortopédicos jajajajaja espero que estés bien, un saludo!**

 **Malala2014: cómo estás? Me alegra que sigas leyendo y molestándote en dejar un comentario. Y sí, cada vez se enreda más la trama entre las islas y los planes de Aren y sí, tus deseos se han cumplido porque Heather ha decidido tomar su propio camino. ¿Y el hiccstrid? Bueno, ya había tensión entre ellos, ahora a ver qué pasará.**

 **Aag: gracias a ti por dejarme un comentario y seguir leyendo! Un beso enorme!**

 **Merlys: muchas gracias y bienvenidx por la vuelta a fanfiction. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia!**

 **escudodeplata: qué alegría que te animaras a entrar en la historia! Y sí, quizás la descripción puede resultar algo confunsa y más porque el inicio es muy lento, pero bueno, que alegría leer que te gustó 3 Y coincido contigo en las temáticas. Yo también adoro las historias donde Hipo tuvo otro pasado. Y respecto a tus especulaciones... quizás si que Aren no está solo en sus planes. ¡Ya todo se verá! Un besito y gracias por comentar!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios y por supuesto también a los lectores anónimos. Disfrutad de la navidad y del capi! Hasta la próxima! Un saludo!**


End file.
